Adventures Through Time
by megamatt09
Summary: Harry, Kara, Kitty, Jean, and Gwen travel through time in various adventures. Of course, this group couldn't possibly get into trouble, could they? DC/Marvel crossover, guest starring that Potter guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Born of Darkness. **

* * *

><p>The young emerald eyed sorcerer made his way with his party to a temple. The temple looked out something like a horror movie where sacrifices of virgins would be made to appease a god. The emerald eyed sorcerer didn't have to worry because none of his group were virgins. That was something that he personally made sure of many times over.<p>

The warm flickers of the warm embers greeted the group outside of the temple. Today was the day that they would arrive. Time was an interesting and mysterious thing. It had to happen on this day because it already happened.

He didn't even want to wrap his head around the craziness of time travel theories. All it would be bound to do was to make his head explode into a pile of ick. The green eyed wizard shook his head.

The four females that followed him would follow him to the ends of the Earth. Now they would follow him to a different place, they would follow him to the edge of time.

"So, she said that she would meet you here at the right time, right?"

The brunette girl was the first one who spoke up. She wore a tight black shirt that wrapped around her teenage curves. The eighteen year old girl put her hands on her hips, covered in tight black pants. She had a belt with a blade that this young man taught her to use.

This young man was Harry Potter. He wore many faces to the world. He was a mutant. He was a magician. He was also an alien. He was a businessman and a teacher that taught many super powered females how to use their abilities.

He could do it all, or so it seemed. The only things he couldn't do were the things that he didn't try. The only women that he couldn't do were the one's that he never had the pleasure of meeting.

"She did tell us to meet her here, yes, on this night, as midnight approaches," Harry said.

"As midnight approaches, no that's not foreboding at all, is it?" the brunette asked, shaking her head with a shudder.

"You're not scared, are you, Kitty?" one of the blondes in the group said to her.

The blonde was dressed in a black jacket, along with a red shirt, and a tight pair of black pants that fit around her frame snugly. Her most defining feature though was the black headband that rested on the top of her head. Her name was Gwen Stacy, one of Harry's oldest female friends and one of his many girlfriends. She was the smartest girl of her age.

She also had gifts but those didn't matter right now.

"I'm not scared," Kitty Pryde, better known as Shadowcat, said. She shook her head. The girl's ability to maintain intangibility allowed her to get into places that were only among the wildest dreams of anyone else.

"I don't think none of us are scared," the second blonde said. She wore a tight black shirt with a silver "S" shield on it. The leather black skirt and boots added to the outfit. The final article of clothing was black and grey jacket that could be folded out to be a cape if she thought it. "We just want to be extremely cautious, that's all."

"Thanks, Kara," Harry said.

Kara Zor-El had been with him here since the beginning. They met when Harry was twelve and she was eleven. Kara went through the portal in her mother's lab and ran into Harry, when he had bars on his windows. She rescued them and scared the shit out of his relatives. She was his first friend and they had become much more. Kara couldn't return home because she got stranded by Earth and her planet might have died by the time she got back because it was in bad shape.

The two of them made their way to this world after an adventure in the aptly named Department of Mysteries.

"Cautious, isn't that the name of your game?" the fifth and final member of their party asked them.

The girl's red hair bounced brightly, almost burning bright in the eerie moonlight. Her green eyes looked like Harry's at first sight but were a different shade. She wore a red robe with a golden Phoenix emblem on it. Kara and Harry appeared pretty much on top of her head when they arrived. Jean Grey had a freak out because of her Phoenix powers.

She may have played no small part in dragging them here but it was really a combination of many things.

"It's always my name, Jean," Harry said to one of his mates, wrapping his arm around her. "It's not like I don't trust Selene but…."

"This hasn't been done before, we know that," Jean said, it was almost like she was reading his mind. "At least not to the extent we're doing it."

She might have been able to if it was anyone else other than Harry. Since it was Harry, she couldn't read his mind. That made her relationship with him a challenge and she liked a challenge. She wanted someone that she could have fun with.

The fact that there were so many girls, she didn't mind it at all. It showed Harry's power and strength.

They walked into the temple. The clock nearly reached midnight; it was a few minutes away. A large statue of Harry could be seen at the end of the corridor.

"Welcome," a soft voice said. "Beloved, welcome."

The woman took several strides over towards him. She smiled when she approached him, a glint flickering through her eyes. Her dark hair hung over her head and was black as the midnight sky. The black corset fit around her breasts, holding them up. Her bright red lips curled into a smile that was warm and cunning as well . Her boots fitted fairly nicely to her legs as well and she wore fingerless black gloves.

She stepped forward and greeted Harry. She gave him a long and lingering kiss to the lips.

The girls, not to be outdone were given greetings of their own.

"The Midnight hour is close at hand," Selene said.

"Where's Vincent Price when you need him?" Gwen asked, as Kara started humming "Thriller" underneath her breath. "So what do we need to know?"

"You'll know when you take your Adventure Through Time, and when it's time to leave, you will be there," Selene said and she motioned for their hands to be moved forward. "I'll meet you all for the first time soon enough."

That statement was a mind fuck to end all mind fucks. She took a silver knife to cut their hands. It had to be treated by a special charm to cut Gwen, Harry, and Kara because of their enhanced physiology.

They disappeared, with a flash of purple light erupting from Selene's temples through the time portal.

"So, are you going to tell them of the darkness that approaches if they don't succeed?"

"They will succeed," Selene said. She gave them every advantage that they could, not they needed it because it was Harry Potter.

The insanity they met along the way would be fascinating.

* * *

><p>A bright flash of light appeared in the sky and Harry made a graceful landing down to the ground. Kara floated her way gently down to the ground. Gwen used her acrobatic ability to get herself safely down to the ground. Jean landed firmly on the ground, maneuvering herself to the ground with her telekinesis.<p>

Kitty very nearly went hurling towards the ground. Harry caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Oh, thank you, I thought I was going to totally go splat," Kitty said and Kara pinched her. "HEY!"

"I thought we had a discussion about the valley girl thing," Kara said and Kitty stuck out her tongue. Kara scoffed at her words. "That's really mature too."

"Ladies," Harry said, clearing his throat. Both ladies turned towards him and raised their eyebrows in curiosity. "Now isn't the time nor the place for this."

"Actually where is the time or the place now?" Gwen asked. She noticed that they were in different clothes from where they left. They weren't twenty first century fare, she could say that much.

"I believe that we're in the Hyperion age," Harry told her.

"Oh you mean the time of barbarians and stuff like that?" Kitty asked. "You know like the guy that Arnold played."

"Conan?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that guy," Kitty said in excitement. She shook her head. "Do you think that we're going to be attacked in the middle of the desert or something?"

"Actually, is there a good reason why we're supposed to be in the desert?" Kara asked. Her enhanced vision was a good thing because there was a sand storm that kicked up.

She barely was able to see through the gusts of sand and wind. The blonde placed her hands nervously on her hips.

"This is where our adventure begins," Harry said, taking a stance.

"You sound like you should be narrating a comic book," Gwen said, shaking her head. "But I guess it does have a point, even though it is the epitome of all things cheese."

"What in our life isn't?" Kara asked. "We're a bunch of super powered teenagers slash young adults who fight monsters, aliens, and crazed colorfully dressed madmen. Is that a normal life on any planet?"

"Some distant universe, a long way away maybe," Kitty said, and she waited for Harry to give them direction.

"Normal is overrated," Harry said without even missing a beat. "Just keep on your toes."

"Don't we always?" Gwen asked him with a cheeky little smile and Harry slapped her on her ass.

That caused Gwen to jump up mostly because it didn't trigger her danger sense. She shook her head and gave a lengthy sigh.

"Yes, I do, but I'm here to make sure you stay that way," Harry said and she frowned. "Just keep following the path. We're pretty close."

Jean thought that they better be. There was a gust of wind.

"We're not going to have to set up camp in the middle of the desert, are we?" Kara asked, using her super breath to give them a better path.

"I sure totally hope not!" Kitty yelled and then yelped when she got another pinch from Kara.

Harry answered that question from his girls. "That's where we started. This is our first trial through our Adventures Through Time."

"Why do you keep saying that?' Kitty asked.

Gwen smiled and nudged her. "I don't know, but it has a certain ring to it."

"Yeah, it does," Kitty admitted.

They all wanted to know where they were. Something told them that they were getting closer. Harry's instincts lead him forward and they followed him.

"We're just going to follow him to the end, aren't we?" Jean asked.

"Did you ever have Harry steer you wrong?" Kara asked.

"No, never," Jean admitted and the other girls nodded.

There was a pained groan that Harry picked up. He locked eyes with Kara and with the look on her face, it was obvious that she picked it up as well.

Gwen felt a buzzing in her head. She thought that it was her early warning system at first. It might have been but it was telling her something different.

It told her that Harry was right and they were right exactly where they needed to be.

Harry's enhanced hearing and his instincts were a potent combination. It led him precisely where he needed to go through the wild and untamed desert. The huge rapid gusts of wind continued to fire up and burn into his skin the further he walked.

There was a dark and familiar looking figure that was left in the middle of the harsh desert to die. Harry figured that this was coming.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jean asked.

Harry nodded. "She did say that we were about ready to meet her for the first time."

The group knew that whilst they could withstand the desert, this girl couldn't. She was left stranded and shaken in the middle of this harsh atmosphere.

"Come on, we got to rescue her!" Harry called and they followed.

* * *

><p>The bitter desert claimed many people. This young girl thought that she would be the latest on the list. The things that went wrong on this day replayed in her mind. The delirium spreading through her body caused it to be hard to think. She just managed to do so.<p>

Her name was Selene Gallio. She traveled alongside her companion but they had both been attacked in the desert. The wizard and his hoard of barbarians had made off with her companion as a prize.

Selene was left in the midst of the desert. Her body shivered when she rested in the sand. She thought for a brief moment she was going to be here forever.

Her mind might have broken before she died.

'_Not that much solace,' _she thought to herself when she held her head up.

She barely had the strength to hold her head up high. The woman flopped down to one knee and gave a ragged cough in the desert. The more she struggled in the middle of the desert, the more awful she felt. A chill spread all throughout her body. Fingertips grew increasingly numb despite the desert being scorching hot.

Death was something that she didn't fear. Selene was born in darkness. She had very little memories of where she started. The only memories she lived is the life that she lived.

A bright light flashed in her eyes. Selene felt like she was caught off guard. The woman lifted up her hands to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

The crisp crack of desert sand could be heard underneath the footsteps. There were travelers coming her way.

There were only two types of people who traveled this way. Bandits and barbarians and Selene didn't have the strength to deal with either.

She picked up a jagged piece of metal that she wrestled away from her attackers. It wasn't that much but it was the last line of defense that she had. She had to use it in good health. Her hands shook.

"Stay….stay back, I'm armed!" Selene cried.

The person who approached her looked extremely amused for some reason. Selene saw the sand storm subside and that allowed her to get a close look at him.

Her hiccups increased when she looked at him. She watched him approach her. This was some kind of avatar of Death, she could feel it. Selene's body shivered when she felt chills go down her spine. The green eyes and the messy back hair were familiar to her.

"You….you," Selene said and she collapsed.

There was a redhead who approached her next. She had similar, yet somewhat different, green eyes like the man who approached her.

"She's weak, looks like we got here soon enough."

Selene didn't need a diagnosis to say that she was weak.

"Well we were sent here for a reason," another voice said.

Another female voice cut through the desert. It was at this point where Selene wondered how many of them there were. There seemed to be an entire harem of them at this point.

"That's obvious, but we're in the middle of the desert still."

Death's avatar smiled and he guided Selene. She didn't fight him now. It was almost like she resigned herself to some kind of fate. Exactly what that was, he didn't know.

"Yes, in the middle of the desert, but not that far away from civilization," he commented to his group.

"But….how…"

"Watch closely," he commented.

Selene joined the rest of the party in watching closely. The young man put a single stone down onto the sand.

For several moments, there was nothing. Selene thought that she may have imagined the entire episode.

She thought frantically. _'Any second now, I'll be waking up with my face in the sand.'_

Her face wasn't in the sand. A flash of light erupted in her face. Selene was caught completely off guard. Her eyes focused.

"Did you doubt him for a second?"

"We've been over this a million times. No we don't doubt him. Because he will make us look like a fool every single time we doubt them."

Selene saw a set of stairs and a tunnel. It was almost like it had been submerged underneath the desert and long forgotten.

These green eyes that looked like the death curse stared towards her. "Come with me if you wish to live."

That was an invitation that she couldn't pass up. Something stirred with Selene's subconscious. It felt like she met with this man before today but that seemed to be impossible. At least so she assumed.

Selene had been around long enough to know better to assume. She would see where this lead. Then she would have to worry about saving her companion from the Sorcerer.

* * *

><p>"You just have this ability to stumble upon the things that we need," Kitty said.<p>

No matter how many times she said that she would no longer be in awe with anything that Harry did, she was in awe because of something that Harry did. Her jaw hung open in shock and awe. There was also a fair amount of surprise along with that. Her brown eyes blinked excitedly.

"As amusing as it is, let's not start bouncing up and down in response," Gwen said. "Our guest is asleep in the next room."

"She seems so cute and innocent at that age," Kara said with a sigh. "I wonder what corrupted her into the Black Queen."

"Well, I trained her, according to Selene," Jean commented.

That caused Kitty to arch her eyebrow. "Didn't she train you in that role and for your duties around the Church?"

"In between worshipping the Phoenix and Star Child yes she did," Jean confirmed. "It's an interesting loop. She has to train me, so I can go into the past and train her and be all that she could be."

"Oh time travel, making my brain hurt," Gwen said. She placed her hand on the top of her head in mock drama.

Harry placed his arm around her. He tightened the grip around her and caused her to sigh. That allowed Gwen to nuzzle her face up against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I don't know any more about it than you do."

"If it confuses Harry, we're really in big trouble."

"I don't think it confuses him, Kitty," Kara said, kicking herself back on the bench. Thanks to a little magic it was more comfortable than it might have been. "It's just like he doesn't like to think about it. Just like you don't like to think about making your cooking edible."

Kitty crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey, I'm getting better!" she protested.

Gwen smirked. "Yeah, because we no longer have to call poison control for your cooking, so yes Kitty, we agree, you are getting better. You're getting much better. Keep up the good work and all that stuff."

Kitty's scowl deepened. Harry reached over and patted her on the back of the neck.

"Harry, could you conjure a pillow for me so I can throw it at them?" Kitty asked. She looked at them with puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"Okay, that's enough the three of you," Harry said. He turned his attention to Jean who had dipped into the next room. "So, how is our prisoner?"

"Sleeping, she looks so angelic and innocent," Jean said.

"Yeah, and you're going to corrupt her aren't you?" Kara asked with a grin.

"Just think you used to be that innocent at one time," Harry said.

"And it's your fault that I'm not," Kara bantered back.

Harry smiled and Kara decided to take a spot on Harry's lap. Or at least in theory that she did. Kitty tried to take the same spot that Kara did.

It resulted in the two of them bonking heads and grimacing.

Gwen smiled and slid onto Harry's lap. That got them looks of protest. "To be fair, that was ill advised."

"That wasn't fair," Kitty protested.

Jean amused herself for a moment. "You know, we could have left you in the past."

"But the ancient scroll thingy said I was here," Kitty protested with a pout.

"We know the ancient scroll thingy said that we were on it," Harry said, and Gwen laughed.

There was just something amusing about Harry Potter saying the word "ancient scroll thingy" out loud that she couldn't place.

"I was there, Kara was there, Jean was there, Harry, and you," Gwen said, shifting herself.

"So you were, weren't you?"

Selene walked out. She was dressed in form fitting black clothes that were made of the finest silk. She actually was impressed with what they did for her. She walked out to join the group.

"How are you feeling?" Jean asked.

"Much better," Selene said and she walked over. "Whatever you did to me, it helped me."

"That's good," Harry said, pulling out a chair which she took.

"You stumbled across the one placed that we can have shelter in the entire desert," Selene said, sitting down across from the group.

They were an interesting group. Selene thought that her life might not be dull hanging around this particular group.

"So exactly how much do you know?" Harry asked to her.

"Enough to know that I'm experiencing some strange case of Deja-Vu," Selene admitted. She could see all eyes on her and she added. "And it's not completely conscience, only bits and pieces of it."

"Some kind of subconscious thing, then," Jean said. "It feels like a dream."

"Yes, it feels exactly like a dream," Selene suggests, frowning deeply.

Harry was thinking the same thing. He suspected that Selene may have put a bit of herself into the time travel ritual. She couldn't follow them back in time because she couldn't physically travel back to a time where she was alive. And it was an extremely long time where she was alive.

Her memories were another thing already. And she knew what to do because she pieced together what already happened.

Harry had this sixth sense that they weren't the only elements that had taken an Adventure Through Time. He didn't know why but that's what he just felt.

They would have to hash out the full details about this in the morning.

* * *

><p>Selene was supposed to be left abandoned and worst of all, she was supposed to be left for dead. Only that's not what happened. She wasn't left for dead, she wasn't abandoned. The man who stepped out of the shadows and walked down the hallway to his well-constructed fortress thought of something.<p>

His men had orders to kill the warrior woman's oracle and capture the woman. The woman resisted his attempts to subvert her every step of the way.

'_We'll see how much resistance she offers when I have her bound up in my dungeons,' _he thought. He had some nasty plans.

The one and only Kulen Gath was one of the wickedest men in this Hyperion Age. He fancied himself to be a ruler.

He had devoted followers. There were rumors that he had access to artifacts that increased his power that was out of this world.

No one was willing to test his patience often enough to see whether or not those rumors were true.

"So, do you still fight me?"

"I will never serve you," the woman said from the other end of the door.

"So be it, we'll see if your tune changes in a number of days," Gath said. He blinked and grinned. "You can be certain of one thing, your servitude has no need to be consensual."

That threat was left hanging. One of his advisors stepped towards him. The man sunk to one knee before his master.

Gath's face was obscured by a hooded robe. What was more was that the robes didn't give anyone any idea about his body type.

That being said one could read his body language very well. Annoyance could be read.

"Have you found anything regarding the traveler?" he whispered.

"No, master, I haven't, there have been sightings," the man said and there was an excuse forming on the tip of his tongue. "The party I sent out perished due to the elements of the desert and I haven't been able to find them."

"What of Selene, have you retrieved her?" Gath asked.

That woman proved to have potential that could offset Gath's plans for domination. He wasn't going to play any games.

"No, she must have perished…."

"Do not leave anything to chance," Gath warned him nastily. "You shouldn't have left her for dead. You should have killed her."

"The warrior put up…"

Garth placed a staff at the throat of his enemy. He flinched when the sorcerer looked to be seconds away from attacking him.

He didn't attack, at least for the moment. The man breathed easily mostly because he could breathe at all.

"No excuses," he whispered to his enemy. "I don't want to hear single excuse. Do you hear me?"

Actions spoke louder than words. Excuses deafened all who dared listen to them.

"I want her found, and I don't care how many men die trying."

"What of the traveler?"

"Leave the traveler to me," Gath replied.

His words had no worry about them. The gospel of the traveler was spread with a group of oddly dressed people from a distant future who came to a more distant pass than this one. It was even more primitive times than this one.

The mystical artifacts that Gath collected showed that it would be less primitive.

He didn't worry about this traveler. He had his plans to deal with him. The man's wide smile crossed into a wicked grin.

No one could see it because of the hood pulled over his head. If they dared look upon it, they would be extremely terrified indeed.

"You have my orders, failure isn't an option."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued On December 21st 2014. <strong>

_So this bears a bit of explanation. This was originally intended to be a sequel to my Beyond the Veil series. But, it turns out that it is, but it isn't. Rather it's a sequel to a potential Beyond the Veil alternate timeline. In other words, I did a reboot, without doing a reboot. _

_Actually, the original, original plan, was for this to be a five chapter story arc in the middle of the trilogy. And obviously, given how this outlined to be a fifty chapter story, you can see about how well those plans went and why the idea was pitched and spun off into a spin off that's not really a spin off. _

_That being said, it's not really necessary for you to read Beyond the Veil to read this one. While it can function as a sort of sequel, it's providing you ignore several extremely glaring continuity glitches. One of the biggest things I fixed was Kara should have come in with Harry from the beginning. _

_That being said, it works pretty well as a standalone and likely works better if you didn't read the original Beyond the Veil trilogy. I wrote the last chapters you read in January of last year of the original series, even though I think they were popping up into July. I don't know. _

_Also, the first seven chapters were supposed to go out all in a chunk next week. That ended up a bit more ugly than I thought. So yeah, weekly updates, maybe twice a week when other things so down and I'm in between "seasons." My earliest estimate is that all 50 chapters should be out by the end of October 2015. But subject to change. _

_This chapter very much also functions as a pilot because it was written a bit earlier(like a month) before the next chapater. _


	2. Shadows of Time

**Chapter Two: Shadows of Time.**

* * *

><p>Harry felt at one time that if he knew more he would understand a lot. That was something that was proven to be wrong. It slowly became the more that he knew, the less he understood. He was perfectly fine with that for many reasons. Mostly because he really had no choice but to just go with the flow.<p>

The first time he personally met Selene was not like the first time that she met him. She had already been established as the wicked Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. The organization Harry took over and brought to its fullest potential over time.

There was not only her role as part of the Hellfire Club. She founded the Church of the Star Child. The best and the brightest of all women had been recruited over the years. Harry met some of them and he was sure that there would be many more adventures to come.

Harry could tell that Selene had something that she wanted to tell him. That could wait for after talking to them briefly, she fell back asleep.

"You do realize that she was traveling with someone?"

Kara turned up to sit next to Harry. His girlfriend and oldest friend positioned herself in a comfortable position. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"I know that she was traveling something, and I'm sure that she's distracted by whoever was taken," Harry said. His voice was distracted when he pulled Kara into him. The blonde leaned against him and sighed.

"I figured as much, but who is the question?" Kara asked. "And more importantly is it anyone we know off hand?"

Harry thought that was a logical question to be honest. A lot of the women who joined the church were of the very long lived variety. He assumed that Selene might have been the most long lived of them all.

You knew what people said about assumptions.

"And you couldn't sleep either, could you?" Kara asked.

"No, it's not that I couldn't sleep," Harry said. He pulled her onto his lap so she straddled it and went face to face with him.

Kara raised her eyebrow. They nearly touched with each other. Harry placed his hands on the small of her back. "So…"

"Just thinking about how much the future might be in our hands," Harry said. "You ever think that there's a reason why we were sent back in this particular time?"

Kara smiled. "Well it's obvious that you thought that there was a pretty good reason why we got sent back to this particular time and place."

Harry figured out as much. It all had to begin somewhere. Selene talked about the wide travels that he had. She tried to make it vague as possible. Harry ran into people who he had never met in his time.

They on the other hand obviously met him for many reasons. He wished that he had a dollar for the number of civilizations that had a cult towards him. Those people, always women, were set to kneel before him.

"So, is this a party, or am I too late?"

Gwen turned up. Kitty and Jean crashed in the next room, rooming with Selene. Or at least they were doing a better job in pretending to stay asleep. Gwen wasn't too completely sure.

"No, we're just discussing about what we got brought into," Harry said.

"And we're trying to find out if the alternate timeline theory applies or not," Kara commented to her. She could see Gwen's obvious discomfort.

Gwen took the seat next to both Harry and Kara. The blonde crossed her arms together along with her legs and smiled.

"This might be a different type of time travel though," Harry said. Both girls listened intently to Harry's theory. "There's plenty of proof that when I went through this time stream, I created the future that we'll return to once our adventures through time have concluded."

"You got some perverse enjoyment with saying Adventures Through Time, don't you?" Gwen asked.

Kara smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, you got to admit that it does have a bit of a catchy ring to it."

Gwen wasn't going to deny that it didn't have a catchy ring to it. All she was going to say was the entire time travel adventure made her brain hurt.

'_Harry, Selene's awake, I think she's mulled over what she knows enough, and wants to talk to you,' _Jean thought to Harry.

Harry smiled and nudged Kara out of his lap. Kara pouted for a second. Gwen threw herself calmly onto Kara's lap and grinned widely.

Harry stepped towards the doorway. He didn't even make it two steps of the way before he came face to face with the future Black Queen.

"So, what was with the guys that attacked you?" Harry asked her.

Selene stepped closer towards him. She took a second to check him out.

"They worked for a man named Kulan Gath," Selene informed him. The name vaguely rang a bell to Harry. "He is an extremely powerful sorcerer."

"And if I'm going to hazard a guess, he has a great ego that exceeds his power tenfold," Harry told Selene.

Selene raised her eyebrow and nodded calmly. Harry sighed, he really figured as much.

"You were traveling with someone, weren't you?" he asked.

Selene didn't hesitate at all to answer his question. "Yes. We were traveling to meet some allies that would hopefully help us overthrow Gath. Refugees from the kingdoms that he's sacked but he took us out before we could reach there. He captured Sonja."

Harry knew for a fact that name rang a bell. He frowned completely deeply. "Could you describe your friend?"

"She's not that hard to miss if you see her," Selene said to her. She took the offered water which did wonders in clearing her hair. "Long gorgeous red hair that shows her beautiful face, bright green eyes to match. She wears a fitting amount of chain mail armor that covers her breasts and vagina, and she's fit with long muscular legs."

Harry was pretty sure that they were talking about the same Sonja.

'_Was that the one that once possessed MJ?' _Gwen asked.

'_Yes, and it may be the same Gath who got sent to the future for all we know, although it was in the distant past for them,' _Harry thought.

'_Again time travel, brain hurts,' _Gwen groaned.

'_Awww,' _Kitty cooed through the bond link at the same time that Kara squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p>The one and only Kulan Gath didn't like where this was headed. And if he didn't like where this was headed, there would be a problem. There would be a big problem.<p>

"Who is it, who is it? I know that you know."

Gath's statement essentially fell on deaf ears. It was obvious at this point that his captive wasn't willingly going to tell him anything. He clutched his hands around a staff.

"You won't tell me?" he asked. Malice flashed through his eyes. "That's fine, I have ways of making people like you talk."

The red headed woman trapped in the cell glared back him with disgust. Most women would have folded by this point. She wasn't most women. She considered herself to be strong and the fact she got captured was already a big enough insult to her. She wouldn't give into him and make it look like that she was more bothered than she really was.

"Tell me!" Gath yelled. He reached his hand through the bars. She was chained to the wall so there was no chance of her attacking him. He roughly clutched her jaw in his hand. "TELL ME!"

The redhead warrior woman looked up towards him. She wouldn't bend at him once again.

"Surely you already know, since you're the great sorcerer," she said. Her tone was biting and it was obvious he didn't like it. "With me chained to the wall, you seem to be the mighty one anyway."

Gath removed his hand from her chin.

"There are ways of making you cooperate," he whispered. His tone grew increasingly harsh. "Just know that."

The woman's gaze continued to grow firm and proud. She didn't look down, she looked straight up. Sonja looked up into the face of the captor even though the hood covered every inch of his face.

"Cooperate, I'm only going to ask you one more time."

"You know my answer hasn't changed."

There was an ugly moment where both sides their intense stare down with each other. Neither side was willing to back down from their convictions.

Gath finally left her be in her prison. Exactly how long he would leave her be, she didn't know. All that she knew was that he was gone.

Sonja took time to reflect. The woman slumped against the walls. Her breathing increased with how ragged it was. If she was going to be perfectly honest, this wasn't going her way, at least not completely.

She was figuring out a way to break loose from these chains. The proud warrior woman was not one to sit around like a damsel in distress and wait to be rescued. The chains turned but her hand slammed into the wall.

So far it wasn't any good. So far she hadn't found a way to break free. The chains had no amount of slack whatsoever when she tried to struggle out.

Sonja wondered about her traveling companion. Selene was rather resourceful and Gath was angry. Angry about the fact that they didn't finish the job on her. That gave Sonja a bit of clarity and more importantly allowed her to focus on her own situation. Especially now that she knew that Selene was fine.

'_Escape first and worry about the rest later,' _Sonja thought.

There was the legend of the mysterious traveler. The words of him spread throughout the land. Sonja normally didn't take stock to such rumors. If they were just rumors and there was every single indication to think that they were something more.

Her wrist twisted the chain which had no give. Almost but not quite, which was worse than not breaking free at all.

Sonja took note of when the guards walked by. They seemed to walk by in shifts and she would have needed to know when they did so she could easily and seamlessly plan her escape.

'_Three switch off for three more twice a day,' _she remarked. She remained still and deflated against the wall. She gave the guards the glare that they expected. There was no indication that she was closer breaking out than they would be comfortable with. _'Sunrise and sunset.'_

The heavy footsteps approached her. Sonja doubted that this was her salvation. She expected that it wouldn't.

It was Gath yet again.

"Are you willing to talk?" Gath asked. His face stretched into a leering expression that made Sonja sick to her stomach. "If you play nicely, I'll make it worth your while. But if you don't…..well there are far less enticing ways to make sure you comply."

Sonja's expression remained the same. It remained brimming completely and utterly with hate.

"I guess that I have my answer. But I will give you until sunset tomorrow to tell me everything you know about the traveler. If not…..well I'm not responsible for what I do to you."

Sonja waited for him to leave. The woman decided to return with trying to free herself. The guards didn't want to go near her because she cast an intimidating aura about herself.

* * *

><p>'<em>So young, so innocent,' <em>Jean thought. It was more to herself than anything else, but Harry picked up things on the bond network. _'And I'm going to be the one who is going to have a big part in corrupting her like that. I can't believe that.'_

'_There are a lot of things that are hard to believe, Jean,' _Harry commented.

'_Yeah, this entire time travel mess being one of them,' _Kitty said. She didn't want to agree with Gwen but at the same time she was agreeing with Gwen. _'We have a purpose and stuff for being here but it doesn't make things any less confusing.'_

Kara and Gwen joined them.

"We'll know when the time is right," Gwen muttered. If that wasn't an ambiguous enough statement, she didn't know what was. "Have I mentioned how much I hate instructions that don't give you a sufficient amount of information?"

"We all do," Kara said. She looked sympathetic to Gwen's thoughts. She drew her arm around the other blonde. "But, I suppose that each journey begins with a single step."

Harry knew that Selene would speak to them when the time was right. He wanted to know what she knew. Jean was still trying to get over the fact that she had a hand in turning this Selene into the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, Selene.

'_If it makes you feel better, someone would have pushed her on that path,' _Harry thought. Jean turned towards him. _'Better you than another person.'_

'_I've made the most out of the facilities that we have, granted we don't have many of the comforts of home for obvious reasons,' _Gwen said. Harry turned his full attention to her. _'But the place does seem a little bit high tech for the time period that we're in.'_

'_Well, we're going to have to look into that a bit later, won't we?' _Harry asked and Gwen nodded in response.

Selene made her way from her quarters. She looked well rested. She also looked like she was dressed to travel and more importantly for battle. Harry slowly got up to his feet and stared her straight in the eye.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"I've got to find her," Selene said. Harry placed up one hand and he stopped her cold. The power he had over woman was terrifying and Selene was surprised that she yielded to him. One palm up stopped her in her tracks.

"Just back up a minute and calm down," Harry said. Selene was calming down, or at least as calm as someone like her was going to be. "Your companion, you said that she was captured."

"Yes, Sonja was captured by Kulan Gath."

The name rang a bell for Harry and his companions. It wasn't a good name for him to remember.

"And he was the one that left you for dead in the desert," Harry said. He knew this already but he wanted to confirm it.

Selene raised her eyebrow and she nodded swiftly. "Yes, he was the one who left me for dead, as you know. And if I know you, you're going to try and stop me. Well, I can…"

Harry silenced her protests with a kiss. A small part of Selene wasn't really surprised that he would try something this brazen to shut her off. Any other man in the world and she would have cut his face off and made him eat it.

This man caused her brain to go into total shutdown.

"I'm not about to stop you, if you must know," Harry said. He pulled back from her. Selene was in a daze, and shook her head.

"You're….wait a minute!"

That got its fair share of giggles from some of the girls. They were not used to seeing Selene in a state of anything other than complete assurance. So it was pretty jarring to see her with the look that she had on her face.

"Yes, I know," Harry commented. He smiled at her and Selene really did wonder what she was getting herself into. "I might let you go out there, but I'm not letting you go out there alone. Trust me when I say that."

Selene did trust Harry. Whether or not her future memories influenced her, she didn't know. He did have the type of gaze that just screamed that he was completely trustworthy.

"You're already formulating a plan to rescue my companion, aren't you?" Selene asked.

Harry smiled at her and that told her pretty much everything she needed to know. "I'm formulating a plan, yes. It has to be done together for it to work. If you're in, you're in. If you're not in with me then…"

There was a thinly veiled threat that if she didn't play by the plan he would knock her out. Selene believed it. She also understood that Harry would lead her through.

"We believe that your companion might be held in one of these camps," Kara said. She tapped her finger down on the blueprint. "Granted, this is a shaky map but…"

Selene stopped her. She looked at the map. "I think you're right…..because by one of these camps is Kulan Gath's stronghold."

"Do you think he's arrogant enough to hold her directly in the main palace?" Jean asked before she could stop herself.

Selene's answer was short, sweet, and to the point. "Yes."

"How is the security there?" Gwen asked. She figured Selene would have know.

"Tight," Selene said bluntly. Harry snickered underneath his breath. "What do you find so funny?"

"He thinks his security is foolproof but he's never met me before," Harry said. He pointed his finger at the path. "We take this path."

"That leads directly to the front door though," Selene said. Her gaze fell on Harry because obviously she thought that he might have been a little bit insane.

Really though, who was she to judge in circumstances like this? Everyone was a little bit insane. That's just how the world worked.

"I enjoy these challenges," Harry muttered underneath his breath. "They expect everyone to sneak in the backdoor."

That was true, Selene couldn't believe that. Right in front of your face was the blind spot that was closely unguarded.

"We're going to do this, when?"

Harry smiled and told her. "There's never any time like the present."

* * *

><p>Harry, Kara, and Gwen were the first group that moved down the trail. They made sure that the coast was completely clear.<p>

'_So far, so good,' _Gwen thought. She turned over towards Kara and gave her a warning gaze. _'And I swear if you say that it's too quiet, I will have to hurt you.'_

Kara raised her hands up, acting like she was defending herself. _'I know that's a bad thing to say. I wasn't born yesterday, you know.'_

'_Ladies,' _Harry projected to them, clearing his throat. Both girls turned towards him. _'Can we please move?'_

Gwen, Kara, and Harry walked towards the front entrance of the palace. Harry put a hand up and made sure he could negate the charms. He had to do so one at a time, but he had to get it done.

He did it quickly and carefully so Gath didn't know that he was there.

'_I think that he pretty much knows that you're here,' _Selene thought. She was down further along the path with Jean and Kitty. When Harry gave them the go ahead, the two groups became one.

'_I know that,' _Harry agreed. His amusement twinkled through his eyes. _'But, I'm not going to make things easier on him.'_

'_That's a change,' _Gwen jumped in. _'Normally you're the one who makes things harder on yourself just because you get easily bored.'_

'_Well, Har likes a challenge,' _Kara admitted. She hovered and saw that there was no guards. That made her suspicious.

To be honest that made everyone suspicious. Selene looked around and performed an anti-concealment spell to see if they would pop out of nowhere and appear. Absolutely nothing. It appeared that they just vanished without a trace.

'_Okay, odd,' _Selene muttered. She didn't even know what to make of this. All she knew was that something was up.

She could feel that Sonja was extremely close. The dark haired woman waved her hand. The gates cracked open.

Gwen felt a buzzing sensation in the back of her head. The blonde turned around to look around. She couldn't see anything but it didn't mean that nothing was there. That put her on an absolute hair trigger.

'_Gwen, what is it?' _Harry thought to her.

'_We're not alone,' _Gwen thought to him nervously. _'We're not alone, we're so not alone.'_

That statement was treated as seriously as one would expect it would be. Harry couldn't see them, but he knew that they were there.

'_Jean?' _Harry asked.

Jean decided to lock onto their minds. They shouldn't have been able to shield her, even with the sloppy job they did.

'_That way,' _Jean said.

Harry waved his hand and the guards appeared. They had some kind of cloaking spell in their armor or at least Harry thought it to be a cloaking spell at first. The fact the armor sparked made Harry believe that something else rotten was in the state of this time period.

"Stand down or be vanquished the name of Kulan Gath!" one of the guards shouted. He held the staff and he looked rather brave.

"Right," Harry said. He waved his hand and lazily transfigured the staff into a snake. The snake crushed the guard to death.

The other guards began firing at Harry and his girls with a series of rapid fire attacks from the staff. The energy emitting from the staffs was something else. What it was though was not magic.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Jean put up the shield and the high fire power bounced off tit.

"That should be more low tech, I mean even magical staffs shouldn't shoot out beams that powerful," Kitty said, scrunching up her nose in frustration. "Should they?"

"They shouldn't," Harry confirmed to her. He frowned extremely deeply. He sensed something was up but he didn't quite know what it was.

He looked at the staff. The design of it looked extremely familiar, almost futuristic. Almost like some kind of advanced alien race crafted the staff and they found a way to combine magic and technology.

"That shouldn't really be!" Kara yelled. She decided to fire a blast of heat vision but it shielded them.

"No, sticks and arrows people should not be using something that might come out of the Kree starter kit," Gwen agreed.

The group exchanged glances with each other. If these sticks and arrow people were going to bring out the heavy weapons, it was time for them to respond in kind.

Harry waved his hand and a portal opened. Razor hot arrows fired through the portal and connected with their enemies to impale them with extreme prejudice.

"Okay, that was just a tiny bit extreme," Gwen muttered underneath her breath. Harry smiled at her. "I guess whatever works though."

The guards went down but they had another problem. Stone golems glowed harshly and came to life.

"Okay, that's no sweat, I've got this one!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs. She shot in like a cork and nailed one of her enemies at super speed with an insane punch.

The golem crumbled to dust. Another one tried to attack Kara from behind. Selene blasted it hard.

"We're too close for his comfort," Selene said. She crushed the head of one of the guards who had not been completely killed. "We need to get up to the palace, while we still can."

Harry leaned forward and saw a large gaping hole in the defenses. His face twisted into a rather prominent smile. "I think that I found a way inside."

It might have been slightly difficult to get around but Harry enjoyed challenges like this. They would find their way into the palace before they could even blink.

"Lead the way inside then," Selene whispered.

Harry smiled. The girls ran through the enemies like a hot knife through butter. They got closer to their enemy and also closer to more present danger.

'_Hopefully this nuts plan of yours works, Harry' _Gwen thought. She took down one of her enemies furiously, managing to work one of the large staffs in the process. It had no chance.

'_That makes two of us,' _Harry admitted. Jean turned towards him, a raised eyebrow and she amended her statement.

'_That makes all of us, I think,' _Jean replied. There was no denying that fact. They had their way inside, they had to make the most of it.

* * *

><p>The sounds of battle caught Sonja's attention. The more she tried to force her way free, the harder to free herself. The woman wasn't about ready to give up her fight just yet. Her hand snapped back against the wall.<p>

The stories of the traveler passed far and wide. She looked up and sunset was near. That was the time that Gath told her that he would return. Whatever means that he had to persuade her, Sonja didn't know.

There were whispers that he made a deal with a demon to get powers beyond this world. Some of the weapons she personally saw Gath's men wield made Sonja seriously consider this. It wasn't the weapons though, it was really the person wielding it. That was what she was going to stick though.

The chain snapped. Sonja tried not to let anyone know that it did. With one of her hands free, it would allow her to free her other hand and then her feet.

Then came the more difficult part of breaking out but the guards had been summoned down the hall. That made her attempts to free that much easier.

She took advantage of an opportunity and now it was time for her to free herself the rest of the way.

The explosion outside indicated that whoever was there breached the palace defenses. That played nicely into her hands.

Now her right hand was free along with her left. Now it was time to work on her feet. If this person was here to rescue her, well Sonja was about to save them the trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued On 1228/2014. **


	3. Storm and Siege Part One

**Chapter Three: Storm and Siege Part One.**

* * *

><p>The fallen guards and golems were proof that their plans to storm the base worked like a charm. Harry looked around and analyzed the fruits of his labor. He knocked down a few of the enchantments. There were a couple more that he had to go deeper inside to take care of. Those could be done in due time.<p>

Harry turned to the group to give them orders. "Jean, Selene, you're with me. Kitty…..you know what to do, don't you?"

"Yeah, we've been through this," Kitty replied. She was nodding up and down eagerly; it almost looked like her head was going to fall off. "And we do the standard infilitration thing like we always do. There will be more guards inside."

"And we'll sneak around the other way," Gwen said. She motioned for herself and Kara.

Now that the group knew what they were doing, they were going to go inside. Selene skidded to a stop and she gave one of those frowns. She looked over her shoulder to look at Harry.

"She's here, she's close," Selene muttered. She could sense that her companion was there and also that there was someone else there. "And so is he."

Harry knew that she referred to the one and only Kulan Gath. This bastard was one that they would take care of. He sensed that Selene, the future one at least, sent them here for that specific purpose. The gates burst open and they were on their way into the castle.

The bond link allowed Harry to communicate fluidly with everyone. That couldn't be breached even with extremely powerful message.

'_So far, it's quiet,' _Harry thought. He lifted his hands up and checked to see if he could breach the wall. _'How are things holding up on your end?'_

'_Excellent, no guards so far,' _Gwen said. She paused and realized something. _'That sure worry me, shouldn't it?'_

'_That should, be very worried and more importantly be extremely careful,' _Harry thought anxiously to her. His hands flickered together.

"I know that you're here, Traveler."

'_Oh, how quaint, you got a title, I'm sure that you are very happy about this,' _Jean thought. The redhead leaned back and they waited to see what their latest enemy had to say. _'And he seems like a real monologue person doesn't he?'_

'_Ooooh, this is going to be painful,' _Kitty groaned to herself. She could feel a mental pat on the back that didn't really make her feel too much better.

'_Just maintain the position, don't forget,' _Harry thought. _'Don't forget why you're here. I know that it's hard to do.'_

"And I've wondered if you would ever show up, you see, your redhead friend wouldn't part with any answers about you," Gath commented roughly.

Harry slashed through one of the barriers. He allowed a sigh to escape his body.

"And I figure that Selene is here with you, well…..that just makes things the better," Gath said. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "I'm not sure if this saying applies where you're from. But it applies here."

Harry worked with a particularly difficult enchantment. He slowly untied the bindings and made his way inside. He looked towards Selene and Jean.

"If you want to have something done right, it might as well be done yourself," Gath said. "I should commend you for getting this far into my stronghold. No one has ever gotten this far and not been brought back out alive."

'_So, what do I do on this gate?' _Kara asked. She mentally described what the deal was. _'Three diagonal locks and a vortex symbol…..if I don't time this right, I'll be sucked through the gate, which would kind of put a damper on things.'_

'_Do you hear random voices in there?' _Kitty thought. That would be really freaky and by really freaky, she meant completely and utterly freaky.

'_Yes, the people who tried to disable the gate and failed likely,' _Kara said. There was something scarily nonchalant about what she said. Perhaps it was a bit too nonchalant. The blonde crossed her arms. _'So, how do you propose I do this without ending up in an alternate dimension?'_

'_Just take a deep breath, and I'll walk you through this,' _Harry whispered to her.

Harry was surprised that he didn't meet any further resistance. Selene seemed to be thinking about those same lines.

"The bastard is playing games with us," she said. That much seemed obvious. She looked around the next corner and there was nothing. "You know as well as I do that he's luring us into a false sense of security."

'_Yes, and do keep it to the bond link, please, this is the only secure way to speak,' _Jean reminded her. Selene turned around and frowned.

'_Yes.'_

'_And make sure you take out the interconnecting bolt before you negate the flux field,' _Harry said to Kara. _'And disable the cross lock and you should be inside the gate…..not literally inside the gate though.'_

'_It's open, Harry, you're a genius,' _Kara said, practically gushing.

'_Duh,' _Kitty said rolling her eyes. She tensed up suddenly. _'There's someone coming. I don't like the looks of this one.'_

'_Nor should you,' _Selene said, she finally remembered to keep it to the bond link. Her arms folded together and she waited for the next moment.

'_Not yet, wait until they come,' _Harry warned them all. He turned around and the faced the men coming down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"If I can ask you to do one thing and you do it successfully, I will be happy," Gath said. His henchmen didn't seem to be too happy with being pushed around like that but they didn't have any choice with the power that he held. "I want you to go down that hallway and hold them. But don't kill them. Not that's going to be a problem for you. I want to deal with them all personally, do you hear me?"<p>

"Absolutely," the leader of the group said through gritted teeth. He wasn't in a good mood, none of them were in a good mood. They had these staffs that shot energy that they never have seen before. The energy could easily be turned on them if they didn't comply. "We'll get them this time….."

"Just like you got Selene," Gath said. His voice dripped with menace. The guard was about ready to come back with an excuse of some sort but Gath didn't want to hear it. "It doesn't matter now; just make sure you grab them all. I'll be there once you have them secured."

His voice continued to echo and the lead guard sighed. He hoped that the gold that he would receive from working with this madman would be worth it.

A pair of hands gripped the back of his head and slammed him head first into the wall. The other guards whirled around, pointing their staffs.

"Show yourself!" the guard yelled. His hands clutched the staff firmly but it was obvious that he wasn't himself. His hands shook madly when he held onto it. "I'm warning you, you better show yourself or…..or….you just better show yourself, alright!"

The guard looked like he was about to snap the staff in his hand that he held. If he didn't think that it was impossible to do so that is. The guards looked down at their downed enemy.

Another guard was taken out in an unexpected manner. His legs swept out from underneath him and he crashed onto the ground. The guards turned around and pointed their weapons forward. Their hands raised in the air.

"Show yourself!" one of the guards shouted. He was starting to get more frantic.

Another guard dropped through the ground and then came back up, knocked completely unconscious. A growing purple lump formed on the back of his neck and bile dripped from his mouth.

"What if it's some kind of ghost?" the guard asked.

"Blast the floor!" the guard yelled. He channeled the energy through the staff. It burned his hands.

The floor blasted underneath the guards which caused the guards to fall through the floor. They neglected to figure out the power of the staff and how destroying the floor underneath them might not be the best idea. That point was proven when they fell completely to their doom.

Kitty casually poked her head out from the wall in the next room. Laughter resounded when she shook her head. This was just way too much.

'_I should have known that these idiots would have eventually be the ones that blasted themselves out of some kind of superstition,' _Kitty thought.

'_Good, I'm sure Gath is going to be ripping his hair out now,' _Selene said. There was a really savage tone to her thoughts. _'He hasn't shown himself yet. Not that I'd expect that he would. The bastard is only going to turn up when the odds are less even.'_

Jean, Selene, and Harry joined Kitty. The brunette could hear footsteps coming from a stairwell.

'_Position,' _Harry mentally told Kitty.

There was no need to further elaborate on that. Kitty got into position. Gath had to be running out of goons. But, as Harry learned time and time again, there was always a deep talent pool full of goons.

"Congratulations," Harry said. He smiled at the goons who held their large staffs. "While I think you're still compensating for something with those staffs, you did find me….hopefully things go about as well as your friends in the other room did."

"You aren't so tough," one of the brutish goons said. He was about ready to attack Harry, only he never quite got the chance.

His arm snapped back and he landed on the ground. Kitty just pulled his face in the ground.

"HI!" Kitty yelled in a chipper voice. She went intangible just the same time that they blasted each other with the large magical staffs.

The staffs caused both of the guards to explode. It was a shower of blood and guts and Kitty was glad that she was intangible. Otherwise that would have splashed right through her and she didn't know what to do. She wrinkled her nose when she thought about it.

'_Um, ew, totally, ew,' _Kitty thought to herself, frowning extremely deeply.

Jean smacked one of the guards down. The guard nearly impaled himself in his attempt to attack Jean. Selene helped remove the nearly part from the equation.

"Like a group of mongrel dogs that need to be put down," Selene muttered.

Jean raised her eyebrow. Maybe there wasn't that much corruption that was needed after all. She would be more amused if she didn't see that there were more guards coming up the stairs.

More guards smashed down onto the ground. They had just been Kitty Pryded. That was an extremely humiliating end to them all.

It was time for them to move onwards and upwards.

* * *

><p>Kulan Gath's rage bubbled over to the surface. He sent several guards and equipped them with weapons that should have allowed them to level villages. Villages, never mind the Traveler and his companions.<p>

It was a half of dozen people, a half of dozen people, A HALF A DOZEN! They should have been able to handle armies.

Gath's temper did not fade when he heard the taunted voice of the Traveler coming out from the distance.

"You know, for someone who wants to do something himself, I haven't seen you. Not that I blame you, because if you think that I did something nasty to your guards, you don't want to even know what I'm going to do to you. Especially since that you've been playing with things that are far beyond your comprehension."

Gath clutched a stone in his hand. The magical power reduced it to a fine power.

"Come to me, if you dare," Gath whispered. His voice got enchantingly nasty and dark. He wished to crush his enemy underneath his foot.

The traveler would not undermine everything that he did. He captured Sonja and she would be his loyal pet, willingly or unwillingly. The world would bend to his will thanks to the high class magical artifacts the robed one offered him.

These artifacts should have without a shadow of a doubt should have made him the master of the world. It was the fault of his inept minions that he was not as powerful as he could have been. Gath clutched his hands angrily on the side of the book he held.

The spell book could hold the answers to his problems or cause many new ones. There was an enchantment deep inside which would allow him to summon forth new minions. Minions who he hoped would crush the accursed traveler.

Gath decided to check up on his captive prisoner. The chains he forged kept her completely in place. There should have been no conceivable way that she should have broken out.

He stopped and saw the door of the cell had been ripped off of the hinges. Blood splattered against the cell and there was a downed figure on the ground. One of his guards had his hand smashed into the ground. The other two chased her down likely.

Gath continued to walk forward. His temper was completely short. He saw one of the guards on the ground, the staff impaled into his chest in an extremely uncomfortable manner. He flipped his enemy over and blood splashed from his mouth.

The sorcerer grew more incensed the moment that he continued to walk forward. The woman managed to be far more resourceful than he ever thought. He would not make this mistake of underestimating her again. Once he put her in the cage next time, he would ensure that she would stay in the cage forever more.

'_She couldn't have gone far,' _Gath thought.

The defenses around his palace were being dismantled. A protective amulet swung from his neck. He felt safe and secure for the moment.

Gath removed the staff from the chest of the impaled man. He casually picked the man's heart off of it. The slimy organ dropped to the ground.

This was where things got curious as far as Gath was concerned. The rules of magic indicated spilled blood caused different magical artifacts to behave in different ways. These ways could enhance the power of the artifacts in some rare ways. In other ways, the blood corrupted the artifacts.

A quick test told Gath what he needed to know. The artifact he held in his hand was not corrupted. It showed him something else.

It wasn't for the first time he thought these gifts were beyond your common sorcerer. It was folly to place them in the grasp of barbarian's.

His voice became rough when he spoke. "Let's see where she has gone. She couldn't have gone far. I know that she's here. I can smell it."

Sonja wasn't that far but she was able to keep herself out of Gath's sight. The fact Gath had all kinds of problems allowed her to move freely. Most of his guards were diverted to taking care of the intruders.

The woman couldn't wield one of those staffs if she wanted to. It would just slow her down anyway and that wouldn't work out for the best.

The traveler was there and with any luck, she would run into him. She was not there to be rescued. The backup would be appreciated.

The footsteps could be heard but they moved away from her. Sonja made sure to keep through the blank spots of the walls. She and Selene planned one time to storm this palace so they got a careful look at all of the flaws.

These flaws stood out at her and she was able to slip down what appeared to be a blank hallway. There were more voices that could be heard. Sonja prepared to fight first and ask questions later.

Much to a combination of relief and disappointment, they moved away from her. This left Sonja's path free to go onward.

The thud beneath her could be heard and she could see behind her, one of the guards crash through the ground. The rubble impaled him on the way down. Blood poured from his mouth.

Sonja knew that he wasn't a problem. She picked up the staff from the ground. Just because she couldn't use it didn't mean she needed to leave it lying around.

'_What matter of sorcery is this anyway?' _she thought. She frowned.

She wondered if it wasn't sorcery, if it was something else entirely. She didn't know what it could be but it could be something else.

Something else was going into a territory that she didn't even want to discuss. Sonja's body felt chilled the more she thought about it. Exactly what were they dealing with?

Some of the guards found their way down to her. Sonja could even flee or fight. Despite her ordeal, there was only one answer to that one.

* * *

><p>'<em>You know something Harry,' <em>Gwen thought. _'I'm beginning to think that we're not the only travelers in town.'_

'_You're just figuring that one out?' _Kitty asked. Gwen gave Kitty one of those looks that told the brunette to knock it off. She did knock it off, at least for now.

'_Yeah, I'm just figuring it out,' _Gwen thought to herself. _'Of course, we did have some pretty damning….'_

Kara's mental gasp was shown. She opened up a crate and she pulled out a rather large power cell.

'_Okay, what does some barbarian sorcerer need with a power cell that could light all of Jersey?' _Gwen thought.

'_You know, I'm pretty sure that there's more in there, and you'll find something that the cell can power if you keep poking around,' _Harry thought. He was looking for Gath and his captive prisoner. There was no sign of either of them and that frustrated Harry. He hated being frustrated.

Kara moved around the crates. There were more of those power staffs. She placed one on the table and started to take it apart.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you sure that's a good idea?" Gwen asked her.

"I know what I'm doing," Kara said. She slightly rolled her eyes. It was a good thing that her theory proved to be correct. There wasn't a magical core inside, rather there was a miniature power cell.

Kara switched to the bond link. _'Found some bite sized versions of the bigger one that we found down here in the staffs. So, maybe Gath is trying to build some super staff that can level everyone in one fell swoop.'_

'_It wouldn't be surprising if he was compensating for something,' _Selene said. _'And I think we've found a blind spot, we're heading on in.'_

She knew the palace like the back of her hand. It was almost terrifying how much she knew everything inside. She and Sonja studied this place from back to front the entire time that they're here.

'_Check the next room, and I'll check this one,' _Kara thought to Gwen.

Gwen nodded and she made her way into the next room. She made her way into the next room, right into the face of several armed minions.

"Look it's one of the traveler's companions!" one of the goons commented roughly. Gwen raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sure this is the part where you capture me to use for collateral, isn't it?" Gwen asked. She was facing down the business end of several weapons that looked like they were something that came out of Star Wars.

'_That's Gath's Elite Guard, no one knows where they came from,' _Selene thought.

'_Okay, that's about right, they're packing some heavy weapons right now,' _Gwen said. She prepared to do everything that she could to take them down.

"FIRE ON HER!"

The guard fired on Gwen. They were lasers that looked like something out of a science fiction movie. Gwen dodged their attacks.

She clipped on a pair of web shooters and shot a line of webbing around the hands of one of the guards. He broke free with a surprising amount of strength.

Gwen dodged the charging attack of another enemy. She grabbed him around the arm and flipped up. She brought him down onto the ground, cracking her knees into the back of her neck.

She picked up one of the EMP charges she found on a crate. She shrugged, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. Using her Extremis powers to hijack it, Gwen hurled it into the air.

The EMP fried the weapons. The armor protected them from the resulting feedback. They fell back onto the ground with a solid thud.

The goons looked ready to fight. Gwen smiled and shot a line of webbing to one of the weapons hanging from the wall.

"Come on, you don't have the ability to wield that thing," one of the Elite guards said.

Gwen smiled and hacked into the staff. It wasn't really that big of a deal. She recognized the Kree technology inside but there were a few other minor influences in there.

Gwen felt the staff heat up in her hand. She fired the charge at her enemies. It was a rippling effect and broke through their armor.

'_Not as elite as they thought.'_

One of the guards was still standing and he closed his eyes. He smiled and he popped, splitting in half. The halves split into halves until Gwen was surrounded by an army.

'_Perhaps I should have mentioned that they could replicate,' _Selene said. _'We're getting closer but…..'_

'_No sweat, I got this,' _Gwen interjected. This guy sucked at multitasking, so it was obvious that he was having trouble controlling his dupes. She moved herself in a circle and used the weapon to destroy the dupes.

He kept making more dupes so she tried to seek out the master. The master would be having the most strain because he was firing off these duplicates left and right.

'_Got him.'_

* * *

><p>Harry, Jean, and Selene walked out from the shadows. The entire group was on pins and needles waiting for the person who was coming after them.<p>

'_Stay there, don't move, don't do anything,' _Harry thought to them.

'_Wise strategy,' _Selene thought. She knew that there could be a lot of tricks in this palace that would give away their location. She could tell that Harry was trying to figure out some fallout strategy in case they got caught.

The woman rushed them from the shadows. They could see the fallen minions in the next room. They didn't fare too well against her.

Harry blocked the punch from the woman and held her hand back. He hoisted her off the ground and threw her back.

Sonja was taken off guard. She held up a sword she acquired and tried to attack the green eyed man.

A stone shield appeared and blocked the sword when it swung against it. The second shot with the stone shield busted the sword into countless little pieces. It clattered to the ground with a thud. Harry smiled when he pulled the SHIELD back.

"Are we going to fight or not?" Harry asked her.

"Sonja, it's me," Selene said. "And it's him."

Sonja paused. Her temper was on a hair trigger and she was ready for a fight.

"Remember the plan," Selene whispered to her. Sonja nodded. The dark haired woman smiled in response. "I doubt that any part of this plan was for us to get captured. Or me to be left for dead in the desert, but there we are."

Sonja shook her head. That wasn't part of the plan.

"So, he does exist," Sonja whispered. Selene corked an eyebrow towards her. "I shouldn't have had a doubt that he existed but you got to admit…"

Sonja trailed off. Her eyes met his. This lead down the road to madness just as the legends stated. She tilted her head down and gave a lengthy sigh in response.

"I do exist, and I'm here, if you want my help," Harry said. Sonja looked aghast that this was even an option.

"I would be greatly honored, great traveler," Sonja said. The fact she was able to stand was remarkable, and she wasn't too proud to deny that.

"Isn't this convenient? All of my hated enemies together in one place. I can't even begin to tell you how pleased I am."

Sonja, Selene, Jean, and Harry all tensed up at once. The one and only Kulan Gath appeared from a cloud of mist.

Harry figured out that he was going to show up and was prepared to strike. He broke free the defenses with one slash of his hand. A second slash of his hand broke free another shield. The third and final slash of his hand caused Gath to fly head over heels.

Selene sent the daggers Gath tried to fire at them back at him. They punctured his joints and caused him to fall onto the ground.

Sonja returned fire, stabbing the blade into his throat. It was one swift movement. She was surprised that he was taken out that easily.

The blood soaked on the blade and burned it. The group shifted back and the dust cleared. Gath's remains disappeared as well.

'_Okay, are you thinking what I'm thinking?' _Jean asked him.

'_If you're thinking that this was way too easy, then yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking,' _Harry replied.

Thunderous laughter echoed and a portal opened up behind them. Harry knew that the real Gath was about ready to come out and whatever he did, he wouldn't be alone.

Several demonic eyes flashed from the other end of the portal. The bone chilling sensation of what liad on the other side put the group on pins and needles.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued On January 3rd, 2015. <strong>


	4. Storm and Siege Part Two

**Chapter Four: Search and Siege Part Two:**

* * *

><p>There were two extremely critical errors Harry saw Gath make, at least from his point of view. The first one and the most obvious one was that the man attacked him. That was an error that never went all that favorable for anyone who tried. Gath was someone who should have known better. That was the problem, people who should know better rarely did.<p>

The second error proved to be about along the lines of the first error as well. Gath should have known better about this one as well. He released some hideous demon like creatures from the portal. These were the type of monsters that would eventually turn on the person that summoned them.

Harry wasn't going to make sure that they were going to get that far.

'_Please tell me there aren't portals opening up like this all over the castle,' _Harry thought. He slashed the demon's face. This caused him to emit an inhumane shriek.

'_Thankfully, no,' _Kara confirmed. She decided that she would give Harry some much needed good news for a change. They all needed it she thought. Or rather she believed.

Selene added her two cents into the mix with a brutal attack that made the demons wish that they weren't summoned to do Gath's bidding. It caused them to experience horrors about along the lines of what they visited on the people they targeted.

One could say Selene was pretty vindictive and one would be right because of this. There was a rip in the fabric and energy kept flowing out.

"Oh, you think that you can stop this. And it was you who forced me to do this. I didn't want to summon these creatures. You forced my hand."

'_Typical asshole, blaming others for his problems,' _Jean thought. She could summon the full force of the Phoenix. The problem is, summoning the full force of the Phoenix didn't really bode well when combined with an unstable magical portal in the room.

'_Yeah, typical asshole, that sums him up pretty well,' _Kitty said.

Harry decided to go for the source. Gath must have been somewhere controlling this portal. Or rather he thought that he was controlling the portal. The problem was that the portal seemed to be unraveling before their very eyes.

'_Unstable energy continues to flow in and out, there's not that much time,' _Harry thought. He charged two throwing daggers and launched them through the portal.

The resounding explosion was music to his ears. He locked onto the portal. If he was right, he would pull Gath on through and deal with him. It would be the real Gath and not some carefully disguised imposter.

If it wasn't true, well they would be all kinds of screwed. Harry figured that there was a fifty-fifty shot. It was time to throw things in and see what he could do now.

He launched his bolt of energy from his hand through the portal. It was supposed to lock onto the castle.

'_Keep any demons off of me,' _Harry thought.

'_What if they're female?' _Kitty thought but then she paused when she got a good look at these demons. _'No, too ugly regardless.'_

'_Exactly,' _Jean thought. She smashed one of the demons hard when it almost came through the portal. She thought that it's looks got greatly improved from her efforts.

'_That's kind of cold, you know,' _Selene said. She got a close look at one of the faces of the demons. _'Entirely accurate yes but still cold.'_

Sonja helped them and she stepped back. Gath flew through the portal and landed on his face.

"Is this the real deal?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing that foul exists,' Sonja commented. Her voice dripped with disgust but Gath was on his feet.

"So, you think that you're clever, don't you?" Gath asked.

Harry sighed despite himself. Nothing ever came good of villains asking that particular question. It always made them come across as pretty bad and pretty petty.

"You know, I'm not going to respond to that question….." Harry said. He paused for a moment and blocked Gath's attempted attack.

Jean boxed him in. Sonja tried to stab him but Gath drove all of the advantage to his shield.

'_Amulet is protecting him, get rid of it,' _Selene thought. Her eagle eye detected it just a second before Harry did.

Kitty groaned through the bond link. _'Oh, I swear, why does it always have to be some kind of magical amulet? Every freaking time it has to be some kind of magical amulet, I swear to…..'_

She dodged the attack from one of the demons and she sent another one flying through the portal. Harry dove up towards Gath and grabbed onto his throat. Gath felt the amulet chain wrap around his throat. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight this.

The amulet snapped, at the same time that Harry sent Gath right back into his portal. Harry may have altered the coordinates slightly.

The inhumane screams of Gath echoed. The demons who he tried to summon and control surrounded him and tried to claw away at his eyeballs. There were strangled promises of revenge.

'_Really, those clichés were this far back?' _Kitty asked.

"Apparently so," Jean commented with a sigh. Sonja watched him leave, not too sorry to see him go.

"My only regret is that I didn't get to deal the fatal blow," Sonja said. She slumped against the wall. Now her adrenaline wore off, she was dealing with the full feel of the pain she suffered. "It's extremely unfortunate."

"You're hurt," Selene commented. She grabbed Sonja by the arm and held it up. There were cuts and bruises on it.

"Nothing that won't heal in due time," Sonja said. She wished more to get out of these rags Gath's men forced her in. They felt so humiliating and really constricting.

"We're not finished here yet," Harry said. The women all looked at him. "Gath has toys that he shouldn't have, not for this time period."

"He's a time traveler," Selene said without preamble to her companion.

"Yes, I've noticed," Sonja said in a light voice. "That would explain why he is called the Traveler."

Gwen piped in at this moment. _'Harry, you're not going to believe this, you better get down here.'_

'_I'm down here, and I don't believe it,' _Kara thought. She joined Gwen, a bit too late for the action as all of the Elite Guard had been beaten up.

* * *

><p>Harry thought that he wouldn't believe it for a second. Then again after all of what he saw in his life, there were precious few things that he didn't believe. His tolerance for believing was pretty high.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Gwen asked. She sounded anxious and really nervous as well. That was rarely a good combination for a young woman to have.

Harry smiled when he looked at the downed Elite Guard. They really got beaten up something fierce. Kitty had her mouth wide open. Kara was torn between being in awe of what happened and laughing at Kitty's absolutely dumbstruck expression that found its away on her face.

"Come on, give me your honest opinion," Gwen told him. There was a smile on her face that could brighten up an entire room.

"You did well," Harry said. Gwen sprung up to her feet and latched onto his arms with a grin. "You know, this wasn't what you wanted to show me, was it?"

Gwen shook her head in the negative. "No, far from it. That's not what I wanted to show you. In fact….this….."

Gwen popped open a crate and there was enough to level a small village. They all doubted that Gath had a chance to go through these gifts and see what was inside.

"So, who do you think has been supplying Gath with the future tech?" Jean asked. Harry remained silent when he looked everything over.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. He hated not knowing for many reasons. He liked to be in in control and this situation was putting him out of control. "I do know what this means."

"We did confirm that there is a chance that there is someone following us through the timeline," Kara admitted. She jumped to her feet. "Gath was also looking for something. He didn't find it, but there's all sorts of maps, some of them with markings on it. It must be a temple somewhere out in the desert."

"Finding a temple out here is like trying to find a needle in a haystack," Gwen commented. She adopted a thinker style pose and sighed. "Someone like Gath thinks that there is something out here that could change the world."

Harry flipped open another crate, the interesting thing was that these weapons were rather primitive compared to the type that he came from. Put up against the more simple people of this time and it made anyone using them look like gods.

"We can't leave anything lying around," Harry said. He figured that conclusion was obvious but he still wanted to make it.

"Right, Gath might be gone," Selene said. She paused for a moment. "But that doesn't mean that there aren't people who might be back and might be after these items again."

"We're just going to have to disappoint them when they do," Jean said. Gwen and Kara looked at the other redhead with the group. "This is Sonja, she was Selene's companion on her travels."

"You know, we haven't been formally introduced," Harry said. Sonja's eyes looked towards her. "My name is Har-Zod, but everyone calls me Harry."

"A pleasure," Sonja said, with a smile.

"I'm Kara," Kara commented.

"Gwen," Gwen said.

"Jean," Jean said. Sonja's eyes focused on her. "And yes, I know that I resemble a myth that you may have heard of."

Sonja nodded. She heard the stories of a bird forged in flames that could bring upon vengeance on a wild world and bring new life to it. She sensed that this woman was the living embodiment of those things and then more.

"Hi, I'm Kitty," Kitty said. She looked all excited.

"I'd think that you were on a sugar high," Gwen said. She rolled her eyes. "But we made sure to bring no sugar in the past. Unless you smuggled some through the time portal."

"I did no such thing!" Kitty piped up in a defensive voice. "What are you, a cop?"

Harry cleared his throat and both girls went silent. Sonja noticed the power he had over both of them. It was interesting. All the stories she ever heard, it was beginning to become clear that they might just pale for the very real deal that stood beside her. The woman looked really impressed and she didn't impress that easily.

"Let's not forget to stick to the plan," Harry told them. The girls all looked towards him, waiting for confirmation. "The plan is to clean out everything Gath has inside. And I want everything out of here down the last high tech screw. And we're going to have to do a sweep around the general area for any scraps."

"What about the temple that Gath was looking for?" Gwen asked.

Harry answered in the predictable manner. "We're going to have to find that as well, along with the contents inside."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," Kara said. She whistled likely and Harry raised his eyebrow. She stopped in an instant. "So how about…?"

"We figure these things out one thing at a time," Harry said. "We need to find his benefactor as well, if that was what you're asking?"

"I think that I was getting to that point, yes," Kara said. She lost her train of thought for a moment.

"Easier said than done," Sonja said. "I overheard him mentioning a robed figure."

"Yeah, that's going to not be easy to track someone down like that," Jean admitted. Her frown deepened. There was something that she didn't relish having to do. "So, I guess the best place to start was in here."

"We're going to leave nothing standing when we're done," Selene said. She blinked when Harry gave her a look. "Assuming that's your plan."

"It is," Harry said. He was amused how Selene had traces of her personality but there was enough of a youthful innocence to her that she looked apologetic.

"Good, then I don't have to apologize for speaking out of turn."

* * *

><p>The palace had been cleared out of anything that could be used against them in the future. Or even used by anyone willing to tip the scales. Harry was only keeping a few items of interest. Most of the objects were junked anyway but with the unstable power cores they had, he didn't really want to take too many chances.<p>

'_And I seem to have gone from both extremes,' _Harry thought. He looked fairly amused but that look quickly gave away to a look of stoic indifference.

'_Oh you mean, between taking too many chances and not taking enough chances,' _Kara piped up in excitement.

'_Yeah, between that,' _Harry agreed.

Sonja dressed in material that was far more soothing to her. She doubted very much that Gath dressed in those rags for visual appeal. He wanted to make her feel like the lowest slave. Perhaps in time he could have broken her, but she would have never known.

She wore a chain mail bikini top that barely stretched over her ample breasts. It was a nice visual show for anyone who was caught a glimpse of it. She had an amazing set of abs. The bottom of her barely covered what needed to be covered, and there was a pair of legs that seemed to stretch on for miles. The legs looked as if they could crush a car if one existed during this time period.

'_Clearly modesty standards changed over the next several thousand years,' _Gwen commented.

'_And not for the best, I see,' _Kara thought. She found herself checking out Sonja's body in the most shameless manner possible.

Sonja didn't mind the eyes on her body. She was used to people looking at her body and it provided a handy distraction from battle. In some way, it gave her enemies some small thrill before they put her into the ground.

"You were imprisoned for three cycles, almost four," Selene said. She was honestly surprised that Gath showed the restraint that she did.

Sonja frowned when she looked at her long time traveling companion.

"You should just come out and say it if you're going to say it," Sonja said in a swift voice. "You were honestly surprised that Gath showed the restraint that he did."

"In essence, I am," Selene agreed. Her companion knew her all too well "We should check you for injuries and any…..and yes I know you feel fine."

"Always," Sonja commented. "But I'm sure that if the Traveler wishes to administer the scans, I would be happy to take into account a second opinion."

"I told you, Sonja, it's Harry," Harry commented. All of this Traveler nonsense was starting to amuse me and then it started to annoy him.

He was going to have a long talk with the Legion when he got into the future. He was pretty sure that Indigo was the main culprit for this spreading of his greatness, although there were other subjects.

"This will be over quicker than a duel," Harry said.

Sonja raised her eyebrow in response. "So, this won't take that long at all."

Harry smiled but said nothing. He performed a swift scan over the woman. So far nothing turned up out of the ordinary.

"And we're finished, you were correct," Harry said. Sonja smiled and turned to Selene.

"Yes, and now that fact has been verified by a source that you worship, I'm sure that we can get on with things."

Kara tried not be too amused by Sonja's bluntness over Selene's worship for Harry. Or Selene's complete non-reaction to that. Kitty had less restraint, until Gwen pinched her hard.

"I can't let Kara have all the fun now," Gwen commented. Kitty folded her arms and sighed.

"So, are they always like this?" Sonja asked. "Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Most of the time they can be pretty spirited. But they keep me on my toes and well prepared."

"Yes, I can see how good of a fighter you are," Sonja said. There was a plan formulating in her head. "Perhaps we should have a return match when I haven't spent half of the time in the dungeons."

"I'd look forward to it," Harry said. She yawned. "Bed chambers are to the right, help yourself."

Sonja agreed, getting up to her feet. She was fine, the only thing that visited her was complete and utter exhaustion.

"So, we've got all of this alien technology lying around here," Harry said and he frowned. "We need a place to store it."

"Yeah, and a place where no one is going to break through, whether it be accidentally or on purpose," Kara said.

When Earth was dominated by the dinosaurs, there were many alien civilizations out there that were pretty much advanced at the same level as Earth in the 21st century, perhaps a few years ahead of the curve. Some of them were a bit less advanced but you pretty much got the idea.

"I think that I might have an idea," Selene said out of the blue. The green eyes of Harry focused on her eyes. "It's a matter of figuring out whether something will work or not."

"By all means, run it by me if you think that it is."

Kitty meanwhile pulled out the map. "And there's this thing, don't forget about this thing, whatever this thing is."

"It's something extremely rare and valuable," Kara replied. She wondered about what was inside the temple, she really did. If Gath was after it, they would have to get it first. Otherwise there would be people hunting out of it.

"Goes without saying, really," Gwen said. "I suppose that there's no place to start like the present."

They had lots of work to do but the moment they left the Present version of the Church, that was proven to be true.

* * *

><p>Sonja stretched herself out on her bed. She was covered in nothing but a set of bed sheets that hung loosely from around her body. It allowed her to relax for this moment.<p>

A knock on the door brought her back out of her thoughts. She had a good idea who it was.

"It's open," Sonja said. She smiled when Harry entered the room.

"Are you finding your accommodations acceptable?" Harry asked her.

Sonja smiled when she saw Harry approach her. She motioned for him to sit down on the bed.

"Given where I've been, I think that you'd be a step up regardless of what you did," Sonja said. Harry sat down next to her at this point. She smiled and looked him over. The sheets were held discreetly over her body and she let them down a little bit to allow Harry to get a good look at her ample assets. He might be getting a better look at them later if things went well for him. "But to answer your question, yes, I feel extremely comfortable."

Sonja looked thoughtful for a second. She folded her arms underneath her breasts, which would do wonderful things to them when she removed them.

"It's interesting," Sonja said. She resisted the urge to rest her head down on Harry's head. "You came all of this way. It was foretold that you were. Many refused to believe it."

'_Seems like there's non-believers in every timeline,' _Kitty commented. She gave a loud tut in frustration.

"Well, people choose what they want to believe," Harry responded. Sonja nodded in response. "I choose to make people see with my actions. If they want to believe in me, they will. If they don't, well they better not give me any reason to incur my wrath."

Sonja looked in his eyes. That was the road to madness. She believed that she may have experienced a sense of Deja-Vu.

"You will not lie with any man that hasn't bested you in combat," Harry said. Sonja was surprised.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who has heard stories," Sonja said. She smiled. "But it's more than a story, it's true. No man has bested me in combat."

"But has any woman?" Harry asked.

Sonja smiled. "Well, that might be a story that I'll tell you later. If it's true. But, no man has bested me in combat."

No matter how much she wanted this, no matter how much she wanted him, there were principles she had to follow. Sonja did not let it cloud her judgment. Her warrior spirit was as such that she wouldn't back down for a fight. Even if for the first time it might be in her best interests to throw it.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything."

Harry's brazen statement caught Sonja for a loop. The redhead's smile grew deep. She only had one thing to say to Harry.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's what you make of it," Harry commented. She was amazed how calm and collected he was. It was almost like nothing shook him and she would be right. "But we can arrange something tomorrow."

"Has any woman beaten you in battle?" Sonja asked.

"A few have matched me," Harry said. That caused Sonja to frown. "But a defeat…I wouldn't call it a defeat. And I think that everyone won in the aftermath."

Sonja felt that there was something suggestive about what he said. She couldn't quite put her finger on it however.

"I see," Sonja whispered. "I want to be at my fullest tomorrow and I won't be holding back."

"That makes two of us," Harry said.

The warrior woman looked determined. "Well, then I guess this is going to be a fight that we're going to remember for a really long time. I hope that we arrange it in a place where there is the least amount of collateral damage possible."

Harry laughed in response. He smiled at her.

"Get some rest, and I'll see you when you're ready for our spar," Harry said. He was determined to best her in battle.

The fact she would give him a challenge made him more excited than ever before. He could see Sonja stretching out on the bed.

'_You know, she's giving you some motivation,' _Kara thought. She switched tactics. _'Do you want an update on the map?'_

'_You, Kitty, and Gwen have been at that all night, haven't you?' _Harry asked.

'_Only for about five hours or so,' _Kitty chimed in. She didn't have coffee in the past and thankfully for that. _'Well you see, here's the thing. We got the map isolated to about four or five general areas or so.'_

'_Just about,' _Gwen confirmed. _'Whatever it is, it was buried, deep underground. That works both for and against our advantage.'_

'_We'll find it though, we'll find it,' _Kara said. She took it as a personal insult to herself that she wasn't able to find it yet.

Harry knew that it went without saying that he would keep them posted.

'_Harry, do you think that you could come down to my quarters?' _Jean asked. There was a certain amount of sweetness in her voice. There was also a certain amount of mischievous in her tone.

'_What did you do?' _Harry asked her.

Jean piped in through the link in a faux innocent voice. _'It's a surprise!'_

Harry knew that could either be really good or really bad. _'What is it?'_

'_Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you,' _Jean thought. Harry could guess though by her tone.

It was time to begin the training of the future Black Queen. Harry knew Jean could be wicked when she wanted to and this trait manifested itself.

'_Well, this should be interesting,' _Gwen replied. Her team still focused on the map from Gath's lair.

* * *

><p>Jean waited on the bed. The black corset she wore stretched up over her breasts. The thong she wore showcased her lower half quite nicely. The stockings and the garter belt she wore added to the fun and games. The whip topped off the outfit with a nice touch which she cracked in her hand.<p>

"So the ritual went a bit more intense than I would have liked it to," Jean said. Selene rested on the bed, dressed in nothing but a rather racy black thong when she rested on the bed. "But don't worry, there's going to be somewhere here to ease the symptoms, both of our symptoms."

Selene's body burned. It was a good thing that Jean was able to hold her down on the bed while she did. Her body hungered for something. She couldn't wait to have it.

The door opened. Jean perked up suddenly when she saw Harry standing there before her. He raised his eyebrow.

"I was going through one of the rituals with Selene," Jean explained before Harry could say anything. "And it seemed to do well…..until we overdid it too much…"

"And it spiked her sex drive, didn't it?" Harry asked.

Jean shrugged her shoulders. "It did mine a little bit too but she took most of the blast."

Selene struggled against her bindings on the bed. She looked at Harry with wanton lust in her eyes.

"Please, take me, before it overwhelms me," Selene said. She felt her hips twitch at the thought of him.

There was only one way to get released from him. The dark haired female struggled against her bindings on the bed.

"You're in quite the predicament," Harry said. He looked over Selene and inhaled the scent coming from her body. "And it feels really good, doesn't it?"

Harry placed his hand on the edge of her arousal. It soaked through the crotch of his panties and saturated his finger. He popped his finger into his mouth and slowly sucked it down.

"She tastes like you overdid it," Harry said. He continued to slowly suck his finger. Selene's eyes burned with pleasure. She wanted this badly. She needed this in the worst way possible.

"Let me see?" Jean asked. She knew that this was driving Selene made. She gave the dark haired woman the same taste test.

Selene closed her eyes. It was almost too much. Her nipples were so hard and tender. They needed to be treated and right now.

"Do you want me to beg for it?" Selene asked. She felt pained.

"Now that I'm here, maybe you should release her," Harry suggested. Jean looked at him, her mouth wide open. There was a moment where her mouth hung open in surprise. "And yes, I'm sure."

"Yes, if he's sure, than release me!" Selene yelled.

Jean decided that since Harry was sure, she allowed Selene to break free from her bindings.

Seconds later, things fixed to get extremely heated.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued on January 10<strong>**th****, 2015. **


	5. Lost Ancestor

**Chapter Five: Lost Ancestor.**

* * *

><p>Harry left Jean and Selene, sore, sticky, and satisfied. That was a common aftermath after someone like Harry Potter had been to town.<p>

'_Just figured that we've got a plenty long Adventure Through Time ahead of us,' _Gwen projected. She paused and smiled. _'You know, like it or not, that has a pretty interesting ring to it. It's pretty catchy for reasons…..well you know it's pretty catchy.'_

'_We've got to stay focused,' _Harry warned them. It was Kitty who piped up.

'_Yeah, I know, stay focused, stay on the ball and stuff. We've got a lot of things that we have to do. And we know when we're going to have to move on. Selene told us. It's going to feel weird to randomly warp through time. It felt weird going through time.'_

'_Oh, there's going to be nothing random about it,' _Harry thought. He smiled briefly. _'We're going back to points through time for a reason. We were supposed to go back through time and make sure that certain events happened to lead to the future we're in. And someone was sent back, to make sure we didn't.'_

'_So, we're not necessarily changing the past, but making sure someone else doesn't,' _Gwen thought. She blinked. _'You know, have I ever mentioned how time travel makes my brain completely and utterly hurt?'_

'_Not in the last five minutes,' _Kara said. A sweet smile spread over her face. _'I'm more interested in what's down there in the temple. Gath seems to think that he could have used what was inside to cement his rule of the world. And all of those weapons that he got, they did a pretty good job all ready. So there has to be something down there more powerful.'_

'_Yes,' _Harry agreed. He joined the three other girls in the flesh. They were hard at work on various notes. They made a space for him to sit between them all. _'It could be something tangible or just knowledge of something.'_

'_I feel like we're going to be in for a long time…..do we even age when we go through time?' _Kitty thought.

'_Well mentally and emotionally, we do, but physically…..I doubt very much,' _Gwen thought with a smile. _'Given the injections that Harry gives us, we're going to hit our physical prime and that's it. Not that some of us have our own powers.'_

'_We don't even know what the ceiling on mutant aging is,' _Kitty chimed in. She snapped her fingers. _'Magneto and Xavier are doing pretty good even though they've been around for ages. And I'm sure that there are others. We don't know how long Mystique has been around for example.'_

'_There are a lot of variables, yes,' _Harry said. He figured that they might uncover a lot of these secrets for sure. _'So, we're making some headway working on the path to the ship, are we?'_

Kara sighed. She threw her head back and slowly threw herself into her work. _'If you need to know, it's going slowly, but surely.'_

The map was out in front of them.

"I'm almost convinced that it's right around that area, because Gath has marked a lot of that up," Gwen said. She frowned. "But it's got to be buried pretty deeply underneath ground."

"I've been doing some research in the books that we took from Gath's library," Kara added. She flipped one of them open. "These symbols look vaguely Kryptonian, don't they?"

"Yeah, but…..I speak the language and I don't recognize them," Harry said. He frowned and looked Kara deep in her bright blue eyes. "Should I?"

"I'm trying to do a basic translation but the language got modified several times over the years," Kara said.

Gwen raised her eyebrow and looked at Kara. "Is it possible?"

"If my mother was here, she could do it, but since she's not…..well I'm going to have to eyeball it," Kara said. She continued to make a marking. "Of course, it seems like this is an incomplete script to begin with. It's whats on the ship and some of it….doesn't make any sense."

"It could be some incantation to release some horrific evil," Kitty said. All three of them looked at her, giving her one of those "do not joke about things like that" type of expressions. "What, it's a possibility?"

"Yeah, it is one," Harry agreed with a sigh. "And it's one that we should prepare for."

"Whatever is in there, we'll find it," Kara said. Her voice was firm and full of determination. Her eyes flashed with intensity. "If we need to deal with it, we'll deal with it…..I think that's a symbol for royalty."

"You think?" Gwen asked, raising her eyebrow.

Kara amended her statement. "I'm ninety three percent sure that's a symbol for royalty, but the rest of it, I will need to get a closer look at it when we go down there."

"I'll come with you," Kitty said. She wasn't going to lie, she was going to geek out over the very thought of running across something cool. And if it was something cool and dangerous, that would be even cooler.

Harry chuckled at her excitement, especially when she nearly overturned the stack of books and maps on the table. Kitty shook her head, with Gwen patting her on the back.

"I think the two of you should explore that and I trust that you will keep in contact," Harry said. Kitty and Kara's eyes flashed to each other and smiled. "You know, in case you get into trouble."

"When do we get in trouble?" Kitty asked. She bit down on her lip and her voice had a faux innocent like quality to it.

"You mean other than all of the time," Kara said. Kitty glared daggers at her and Kara shrugged. "You'll be the first to know if we run into something, one way or another. This could be one big dead end for all we know."

"That would be something, we get there, and nothing's down there," Kitty said. She hoped not because she was really curious. That would be a downer if there was nothing down there.

* * *

><p>Sonja recovered nicely from her ordeal and now she was stretching. There was nothing that got her ready than the promise of a good fight. She overheard what happened with Selene and Jean and she saw first hand how much stamina Harry had.<p>

She wasn't about to lie down without a fight though. No matter how tempting it was. She was excited though by the fact that there was a good chance that Harry could best her in combat and then afterwards best her in other ways.

Sonja left the room and no sooner did she walk about five steps, she saw Harry Potter standing there in all of his glory. He wore battle gear and he looked pretty good in it. The way it formed around his body would have distracted a less focused warrior. And Sonja was going to give the devil his due, it looked rather amazing fitted around his body.

"You look amazing," Sonja commented. There was no question in her mind about that. He looked good enough to eat. "And you look ready."

"As do you," Harry said. "So, are you ready for this?"

"I'm always ready for a good fight," Sonja said. There was a lot of confidence and strength to the pose that she made.

Harry appreciated that. He always enjoyed a female who had plenty of confidence. He led her to a fighting arena where they stood.

"Obviously, we're not doing this to the death," Harry said. Sonja nodded.

"Yes, it is until one does not stand for a minute," Sonja said to him. Her top stretched over her ample breasts to show her cleavage. Her toned body was on display for him. She stretched herself out in front of him, bending slightly to show that the fabric covering her center only was held up barely. She found it easier and less constraining to wear less clothes. "Are those terms acceptable for you?"

"Yes," Harry said. "On the count of ten, we fight. Hand to hand."

Sonja agreed. She was looking forward to an excellent fight. The thrill rose through her body. Ten seconds later it was time.

She tried for an early attack. He blocked the hand. He fired back in kind and she blocked his attack.

Sonja tried to take the legs out from underneath him. Harry flipped out of her grip and landed behind her. He gripped her from behind.

She tried to ignore the fact that his hands were placed just inches away from her breasts and his crotch was at her ass. He forced her down to her hands and knees with a takedown.

He didn't touch her in any lewd way but the possibility that he could resulted in the woman heating up. She grabbed him around the head and flipped him over to his back.

Harry groaned when he crashed down onto the ground.

Sonja smiled and he got up. He went for a kick but she ducked it. Ducking her head was a bit too premature, as Harry grabbed her and flipped her down to the ground.

She lifted her strong legs up and wrapped them around Harry's waist. She flipped him to the ground.

The legs wrapped around Harry, this action caused an excitement to increase. Sonja smiled, and she saw Harry slip out.

She was on her feet and right into Harry's grip. He grabbed her arms and pushed them back behind her.

Sonja felt herself being forced down to her knees. Harry gripped the back of her hair and pushed her to the ground.

He went in the mount position. They didn't touch. This was the close that someone could go without touching. He held Sonja down on the ground and she struggled to get out.

She broke out of his pin in a matter of seconds. The warrior woman felt faint. She tried for a spinning punch.

He blocked that one and held her hands behind her back. She marveled at his strength. Sonja closed her eyes.

"Ready to yield, or do you still have some fight in you?" Harry whispered.

Sonja broke his grip. She had a renewed vigor in her. Her rapid fire attacks blasted Harry over and over again.

She realized that he blocked all of them and got her in position. He took her down in a double leg and pinned her down on the ground.

Sonja squirmed underneath him, realizing what she was doing. She bridged out of this move, showing great flexibility.

Harry was surprised to see that she got him on the ground. The redheaded woman had him there, her cleavage practically in his face. As good as view this was, Harry decided to flip her back onto her back.

Both did stereo kip ups. Both fired punches to each other that blocked. Harry went around Sonja again and grabbed her arms. He pushed her down onto the ground, holding her down hard.

Sonja realized what he was doing and she somehow freed herself from his grip. She looked up at him, her heart racing. The battle wasn't over yet but she was losing herself more and more to his pheromones and her hormones.

"Not done yet, you haven't finished me," Sonja said. She raised her hand in the air.

"Oh, believe me, I always finish all the girls I spar with," Harry said.

Sonja realized she played into his hand and was slightly annoyed by herself. She jumped at Harry. It looked like she leapt practically into his arms.

It was a good takedown and Harry was on his back. Sonja was on top of him, straddling his hips. The woman tried to get position but all she did was accidentally brush up against him.

Harry placed his hands on her legs which distracted her for a moment. It was in time to roll her over.

Sonja struggled and finally conceded defeat. She knew that Harry had her right now and there was no way that she could get up out of this. He straddled her hips, and pinned her hands back behind his head.

"I believe that I've won," Harry said. He watched the sultry redhead straddle underneath his form and it was a beautiful sight.

"Matter of speaking yes," Sonja whispered. Her hot body continued to squirm underneath him. "You've won the battle…..but I know that I'm going to get something out of it. So, I wouldn't consider myself a loser either."

"No, I'd agree."

His lips found hers with a blistering kiss. Sonja's hands were freed and she lifted them up.

She tore Harry's clothes off with a frenzy that was even more intense with how she fought. His battle rags got destroyed in the heat of passion.

* * *

><p>Kara and Kitty made their way out just before sunrise. They wanted to make sure that they got enough cover during the dead of the night but they wanted to go at a time where the night wasn't too dead.<p>

"So, exactly what are we expecting to find?" Kitty asked. She could tell that this was a project of interest for Kara and why wouldn't it be? It was Kryptonian, ancient Kryptonian.

"Hopefully something friendly," Kara said. She heard stories about how Kryptonians found their way to Earth many times before the end. It was hard to believe that they spent so much time on a planet that they would be considered primitive. "But, you better follow my lead. It might react badly to non-Kryptonians."

"And if you're wrong and it reacts badly to Kryptonians as well?" Kitty asked. It was obvious that she was nervous.

Kara smiled grimly. "Well, hopefully Harry has taught me well enough to be able to handle whatever it is. I'm not sure though. I think that we'll be fine."

There were several words that were left unsaid. Kara thought that she would be fine. She really hoped that it would be fine. There was no time to talk about some kind of negative attitude. She just needed to keep walking down the pathway.

The torches on the wall lit up right next to her. Kara almost jumped about twelve feet in the air. Kitty did the same thing.

"Those just lit to life, didn't they?" Kitty asked. Kara nodded grimly. "That's really weird."

"Stick right behind me," Kara said. She recognized a lock at the edge of the cave. The blonde brushed her fingers across the symbols of the cave. They remained still and silent. She didn't really like the looks of this. "There's got to be a way to break through the door."

"Why don't you try smashing through it?" Kitty suggested. Kara looked over her shoulder and gave her a cross look. "It's just…..it was just a suggestion."

Kara sighed. "I know it was. And it might work but how this cave is formed, it could come down on us."

"We'd survive, wouldn't we, though?" Kitty asked. Kara didn't answer.

The state of silence she took was fairly alarming indeed. Kara focused her X-Ray vision on the edge of the walls. Just as she suspected there was something back that.

It looked like an alien ship and it looked Kryptonian. At least in make but it was far more primitive than the ship that brought her to Earth. Technology had a wonderful way of marching on.

"Look!" Kitty whispered. She didn't want to be too loud. She pointed to a broke fragment on the floor. It looked like a part of the cave wall had broken apart.

Kara spun around so fast that you would have thought that she got whiplash. She scooped up the broken fragment. She didn't even have to look at it for ten whole seconds before she figured out what she was dealing with.

"It's a key," Kara whispered. She saw the symbols, one of them was weird. And it fit the broken fragment. "It should allow us inside."

Kara paused for a second. It was obvious that she considered something.

"Kitty, if something happens, run, just run as fast as you can."

Kitty snorted. Like that was going to happen. Kara shrugged, she tried and she knew that Kitty wasn't going to listen.

Kara picked up the fragment. In reality it reminded her of times where Harry told her to stand back. She didn't listen and he knew that she wasn't going to listen. He decided to train her so she would be more capable, even without her powers. And even against people who were technically more powerful for her.

Power didn't beat skill by any means.

Kara touched the busted fragmented rock to the wall. She waited. And waited and waited some more but it remained completely immobile.

Both of them were afraid to talk. They waited around a little bit to see what insanity was about to occur.

Kitty blinked and her mouth hung open in surprise. "Nothing's happening."

No sooner did these words leave Kitty's mouth, the rocks in the cave began to crack open. A bright light poured out of them. Both Kitty and Kara backed off.

The ship glowed in the light. The crystals on the ship were still intact and they were a source of power.

"They stopped putting the crystals on the outer shell of the ship," Kara explained. Kitty turned around. She was about to ask a question but Kara beat her to it. "For one, it's not that efficient. For two, it's a target for pirates. You won't believe how many Kryptonian power crystals were on the black market and now much of a problem they are."

"Are there still some?" Kitty asked. She blinked and realized what she said. "I mean, in our time….you know the time we came from….the present time….not this present time."

Kitty slapped herself. Time travel did give her a headache.

'_I told you so,' _Gwen thought smugly.

Kara wiped the dust off of the front window of the ship and saw her perfectly preserved in stasis. Her blonde hair formed a curtain around her face. She might as well have been sleeping. It was shocking because she might as well have been looking into some kind of mirror.

"O-kay she looks like she can be your ancestor," Kitty said. She frowned at Kara. "Is she your ancestor?"

Kara didn't know. She wiped the fog from the window some more.

"There's that inscription thingy again," Kitty said. "I mean, it's more clear and stuff then it was in the book but….I recognize some of those symbols and stuff."

"Yeah, I might be able to figure out what those symbols and stuff are," Kara said, in an absent minded voice.

'_I'm on my way.'_

* * *

><p>Harry arrived in the cave just less than a moment after he said he was. Kara and Kitty turned around and smiled when they saw him.<p>

"Well you said that you were on your way, and you're really on your way," Kitty said. Something came to mind straight away. "Or have you been here the entire time?"

"You figure it out, Kitty," Harry said.

Kitty shrugged her shoulders in amusement. "Right, right, stupid question, I should have known that you would always be watching us."

"The cave wasn't as dangerous as I thought it was to be fair," Harry said. He turned his attention towards the alien ship. "So this is an ancient Kryptonian ship? I can see why this particular model of ship went out of style a long time ago."

Kara nodded up and down eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kara said. She managed to keep herself calm enough. She didn't want to tamper with the ship, not unless Harry was there. "They put the crystals on the outside because they're not efficient. There were far more crashes."

"And Kryptonian ships are well put together in the new design?" Harry asked. Kitty looked really amused and Kara placed her hands on her hips.

"To be fair, no one expected the ships to have half of the planet explode and come from behind it," Kara said. That was the truth. "But this ship, it must have been down here for a long time. It may have predated the death of the dinosaurs."

"Or caused it," Kitty suggested. Both Harry and Kara looked at her. "Just a thought."

"You might be right," Kara conceded. Her arms swung down by her side. "It's a rather ancient architecture and you can see the inscription there."

"Yeah, I can see it," Harry said. He brushed his fingers over the edge of the ship. It seemed to react to his touch. "I think that we can translate this….this is a symbol for royalty, right?"

"Yeah," Kara said.

"Okay, let's see what we can do with this ship," Harry replied. The ship stood immobile in the cave. The trio stood next to each other. "Let's slowly work it over…."

"It's the symbol for the house of In-Ze," Kara piped up. "You know, my mother's maiden name."

"So she's some kind of ancestor on your mother's side," Kitty chimed in.

"Essentially, yes," Kara commented. She placed her hand on the side of the ship. She closed her eyes.

It took some work between Harry and Kara. Kitty was standing there as a third wheel but she was happy to give her feedback when it was needed.

"Okay, I think that I've got what might be a rough translation," Kara said. Kitty looked towards her eagerly.

"Exactly how rough?" Kitty asked with a frown.

It was Harry who answered the question. "It's pretty good I think."

Kara cleared her throat. "This is the Vessel of Princess Kathryn In-Ze of the Kandorian Royal family."

"Oooh, you're an heir to royalty!" Kitty squealed. Kara looked at her with a frown. "Well very distantly, did you know this?"

"Well In-Ze house was one of the sacred twelve," Kara commented. She thought about it. Krypton didn't really have royalty after the Council had been established. That was the beginning of the end of the Planet. "The House of El and the House of Zod were three others though and there were a few others."

"Nothing of relevance now," Harry said. Kara shook her head in negative.

"Nothing that we need to concern ourselves with right now, no," Kara said. She could see how the ship was wedged into the wall. "How it settled, you can tell that it's been down here for a long time. Thousands of years, even before now."

"Which pegs it prior to humans being here," Harry said.

"Not even sure Earth was the destination and I can't figure that out without access to the navigation computers," Kara said. She looked over the crystals and grimaced. "Which judging by the state of these crystals is completely and utterly fried."

"We need to get the ship out of here and her out of the ship," Harry said. He tapped his fingers on the side of the ship. "The stasis field holds her alive, just barely."

Harry knew that they would have to get out of here immediately when the ship was removed.

"And the ship is holding this cave together," Harry continued. Kara and Kitty nodded with each other. "Listen to me very carefully."

Both girls turned towards him to listen to him carefully.

"Kitty place your right hand into the wall and hold onto me with your left hand," Harry said. Kitty did as she was told. Harry held her hand and held Kara's hand. "We need to get out of here quickly, and it will be draining. I'm going to borrow a little bit of your life energy so I can do this."

Kara smiled "We understand, don't we?"

Kitty didn't hesitate to answer in affirmation. She nodded eagerly.

"Okay, on the count of three, we're going to do this," Harry said. All three of them held on tight, with the ship about ready to be removed from the wall.

"One, Two, Three," they said all in unison.

There was a huge pop when the ship was pulled out of the wall.

The cave crumbled when the trio escaped back to their headquarters with the ship.

* * *

><p>"Dare I even begin to tell you how dangerous it was, what do you did?" Gwen asked. Harry raised his eyebrow. "Of course, I don't even need to tell you because it's something that you should really know."<p>

"I know but I did it anyway," Harry replied. "But we had to get her out of there because someone else would have and caused a lot more damage."

Gwen looked her over and smiled. She was still trapped in the ship. Kara, Kitty, and Harry took a few moments to recover.

"Well she's most certainly your type," Gwen said. Harry raised his eyebrow. "You know, because she's female and attractive."

"That's most certainly Harry's type," Kara said. She felt a little better. Harry essentially warned both of them that this would be a draining activity and he was completely right. "And let's face it, this would be a lost trip if we didn't find at least one version of me on this trip."

Gwen, Kitty, and Harry all laughed. If that wasn't the truth, they didn't know what was. The footsteps from the next room indicated the arrival of Jean, Selene, and Sonja. They all finally recovered from their intense encounters with Harry.

"That's what he was after," Sonja said. Her eyes went from Kara to the girl in the ship. She didn't even need to bring out how uncanny the resemblance was. It was completely obvious. "I'm sure that the female in the ship would be an extremely valuable resource. But those crystals…"

"It was imperative that he didn't get his hands on them," Kara commented. Sonja nodded. "But we got to figure out how to get her out of the ship."

"I don't suppose busting open this vessel would work, otherwise you would have done that already," Sonja said. The looks several of the parties gave her said it all. "I thought that it wouldn't."

"I could be mistaken but there's a way to release her safely out of stasis on the ship," Selene said.

Kara frowned and turned to Gwen. "Do you think that you can access the navigation systems with Extremis?"

Gwen smiled. Her enhancements based on Extremis in the accident at Stark Labs allowed her to hack into technology that she shouldn't. It was a primitive version of the formula but she thought that it worked a lot better than the so called enhanced version of the formula. The enhanced version appeared to be a blunt weapon.

"I'll see what I can do," Gwen said. She had gotten plenty of access to Kryptonian technology. She felt Harry's hand firmly placed on hers.

"If anyone can do it, you can."

Gwen frowned. She felt like sometimes Harry put a lot of pressure on her without putting a lot of pressure on her. It was a weird paradox.

"Okay, let's see what I can do," Gwen said. Her heart drummed against her chest.

She saw the very familiar technology. The good news was that the technology didn't really change that much. Well it changed in the sense that it evolved and was more punched up when time completely passed.

"I'll be able to get her out," Gwen said. She gave them a warning. "Just give me some space and give me some room. And be standing by in case she's hostile."

Kara smiled. If she came from her bloodline, she might not take too kindly to be let out of the box by someone she didn't know.

Records of this Princess Kathryn In-Ze of Kandor had been lost during time. Then again, Kandor was destroyed roughly twenty eight different times. The exactly number of times it had been destroyed had been lost during one of the times it had been destroyed.

"She breaks the Kryptonian naming structure, doesn't she?" Jean asked. Kara was caught off guard. "I mean, isn't it normally three letter names for boys, four or five for girls?"

"That was what the Council ordered but she predates the Council," Kara informed her. She held herself up next to Harry.

Both her and Harry waited. She might have been a distant ancestor to Harry as well. Kryptonian families grew interconnected as new lines were formed. The House of Rell was formed between lost lines of the House of El and Zod, and Lily's birthname was Lil-Rell.

Which Harry figured that there was no way his mother and Petunia were related and he was glad to see that he was right. Lily's mother had their youngest daughter, Rose, based on the ship rewriting her DNA.

"This Council seems to have near dictatorial control over your home planet," Selene commented lightly. She wasn't accusing anyone of anything but that was just how it seemed.

Kara sighed.

"You have no idea. You really and honestly have no idea."

The stasis field of the ship was slowly siphoned off. Gwen reverted the energy of the crystals to give off simulated yellow solar energy. Otherwise, Kathryn would have been pretty weak when she got out of the crystal.

"Okay, stand back, and brace yourself," Gwen said.

The ship broke open. The blue eyed princess opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Where am I?" she asked. She spoke with a fairly regal accent.

Given Kara's poor attempts to emulate a British accent, well Harry found it quite amusing to see her doppleganger using a genuine one.

"You're here amongst friends," Harry said. She looked at him, frowning.

"You have her eyes," she whispered. She barely was able to stand up next to him. "Sorry, those green eyes are…..like hers…I really have no idea where I am."

"Well, I don't think we've found out that Earth is called as such yet," Kara said.

Kathryn's eyes flashed towards what appeared to her twin. She felt stronger.

"I've been on that ship for a long time," Kathryn said. She figured out that her trip had gone wrong.

"Relax, we need to examine you, it will be fine."

She would normally argue with this but there was something about this young man's voice that appealed to her.

There was a lot of her to take him just by the few observations she had. She was pretty sure that any full explanation would have served to confuse her.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued on January 17th, 2015. <strong>


	6. Brace for Impact

**Chapter Six: Brace for Impact.**

* * *

><p>Kathryn was a fish out of water in this past time. This was a really primitive version of Earth. Oddly that might have put her on the same level as Harry and his time traveling companions.<p>

'_You know, Krypton from her time might have been about along the lines of Earth from the time when went to,' _Harry thought. _'Maybe a few years off but close enough where it wouldn't be all that jarring.'_

'_You mean close enough where it didn't confuse her like it did to me,' _Kara thought. She watched Harry perform the scans to her ancestor and smiled. _'Earth will go along a similar path, providing humans don't end up destroying the planet.'_

'_And what are the chances of that happening?' _Kitty asked. She fidgeted a little bit. She could see the beauty of the Kandorian princess before her. It was extremely intoxicating what she saw.

'_Oh, there are plenty of chances, providing the people of Earth exercise a little bit of common sense about how to move things forward,' _Kara thought.

Gwen answered in the bluntest manner possible. _'So, you're pretty much telling me that Earth is all kinds of fucked.'_

Harry turned his attention away from Gwen to the examination of the blonde Kandorian princess. She smiled when she looked into his eyes.

"So, these are your mates?" she asked. Her voice was soft spoken, at least for the moment. There was a sense of curiosity and wonderment to what she was saying.

"Amongst others," Harry commented to her.

"Yes, well that's interesting," Kat said. She stretched herself out on the table. "I feel fine, but I could use something to eat. It has been a long time. Even though the ship has provided me with the proper nutrients, it is not the same thing."

"No, it's not," Kara agreed. She felt like eating a lot when she was out of the ship. It wasn't like it was needed but at the same time, she felt empty without the actual ritual of eating. The blonde brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "Thankfully, you've landed in the right spot. Harry can fix you up and he can make you a feast that is made for royalty."

Kat smiled at the group. "A man that could cook, that's a rarity on any planet."

She waited for the diagnostic spell. This allowed the princess to consider her mission and why she was here. If she was honest with herself, the misdirected course left her ship on this rather primitive planet. It was quaint and extremely young. It might as well have been a newborn.

Planets were born and many of them died before they were discovered. Death might have been a good thing for many of those unprepared and wild planets. They were considered to be breeding grounds for some of the harsher empires.

"Just one more scan and I can safely say that you have a clean bill of health," Harry told Kat.

"Oh, thankfully," Kat said.

"Okay, Kat, you're done," Harry said to her. "You're perfectly healthy."

Harry could have told that by a look, she was perfectly healthy.

"It's obvious that you are perfectly healthy as well," Kat said. Harry corked an eyebrow towards her. She pressed on, unashamed about what she said. "You do have multiple mates, both here and elsewhere. You wouldn't be able to satisfy them all if you weren't at perfect health."

"You have no idea," Harry said, smiling at her. "So, where exactly were you heading?"

"I wasn't supposed to head into this particular solar system, most of the planets are populated, but all, except for the fourth planet, are wild and untamed," Kat said. "I was sent as part of an arranged marriage deal of a planet that we have tense relations with. My father…..insisted that I went."

"You didn't approve, did you?" Kara asked her.

"It didn't matter if I didn't approve," Kat said. "I was the heiress to Krypton royalty, but if I married this man, then our planets would have merged underneath one government."

"But your ship got misdirected," Harry said to her.

"No, my ship didn't get misdirected, my ship was attacked," Kat replied. That was news to all of them. She figured that it was best that she clarified.

"By who?"

"Space pirates, I don't know who they were working for," Kat explained. She shifted herself on the bench. It was obviously a mind numbing experience for her and her relieving it led to her shaking. Harry gently gripped her hand, which she appreciated. "They might have been an independent group. They forced me into this solar system. I thought that I could radio for help but the navigation system was damaged. And then my ship was struck by a large incoming meteor, which caused me to crash where you found me."

"That was many years ago," Harry said.

"Yes," Kat agreed. She folded her hands over and stretched back. "By the time that you woke me up, I wonder if Krypton and the Shi'ar destroyed themselves in a gruesome war. Such a war would lead to the destruction of both planets."

The very mention of the Shi'ar caused Jean's eye to twitch very briefly.

"Krypton will survive, and so will the Shi'ar, for several more thousand years at least," Harry replied to her gently. Kat looked at them both, frowning. "As you might have guessed, we're not quite from around here either."

"In other words, you're not the only one who has been displaced in time," Gwen said. "We come from the future. The year 2006 to be precise."

"Earth's concept of time is strange," Kat muttered. She shook her head. "But you have lasted that long to perfect the concept of time travel."

"More or less, yes," Harry replied to her. "I was sent back through time, to make sure the timeline was stable."

"Then you were fated to find me," Kat said. She had dreams about a dark haired and green eyed man who swept her off of her feet for years.

The house of Rell was a young house on Krypton but it had potential. There were rumors that they had tapped into the secrets of the afterlife and eternal life. Kat didn't know and she had other concerns on her mind.

"Fate has an interesting way but I prefer that I choose to found you," Harry said. "And now, I believe you said that you were hungry. In fact, I think that all of my girls may be hungry."

That was very true. Most of the monthly budget came from food expenses. Thanks to his raiding of Garth's palace, he had plenty of food to last for a long time. At least until the next time jump.

Princess Kathryn of Kandor, Kat for short, smiled. This would be an interesting time indeed. Perhaps she had found new life after all had written her off as dead.

'_She isn't a part of Kryptonian history, but if her disappearances sparked a war, then she might have been white washed from history,' _Kara thought. _'But Kryptonians are bad about keeping complete historical records and many have been lost. My mother put together more records than anyone.'_

'_Well, I'm sure that she might be able to tell us a lot about the lost years,' _Harry thought. The girls looked ravenous and it was best to sate them when it came to matters of food and sex. _'She's a valuable resource.'_

The group would have to agree with that. It was now time for them to eat.

* * *

><p>Selene, Jean, and Harry slipped away after a dinner. This allowed Kara to show her ancestor around and ensure that she fit right in with things.<p>

The future Black Queen turned towards Harry. "So, I'm guessing that a time skip may be coming up soon."

"We will have advanced warning when it does," Harry reminded her. Selene nodded. "But we still have a few things to take care of. The rest of Gath's strongholds need to be cleaned out of everything inside. Even though he's gone and his men have been destroyed, there's too many chances that someone could come across it."

"And I want to find out who Gath got his alien tech from," Jean added.

'_There must be a clue in one of those strongholds,' _Gwen replied from afar. She folded her arms and sighed. The only problem was that she had no idea what they were. _'Gath doesn't seem to be the type of guy that is too careful about much of anything.'_

'_He doesn't seem to be that kind of guy, because he's not that kind of guy,' _Selene chimed. Her future self allowed her certain flashes from the future.

"I have an idea for a place where we can meet again," Harry said.

"I'm guessing that this is the place where I established the Church that would grow over the centuries," Selene said. Harry nodded in response but it was Jean who chimed in with a few words of her own.

"The Church will be far from the only thing that grows underneath your watch," Jean reminded her. "But it will be done in time."

"I'll be glad to see how I make our world grow," Selene said. She leaned back on the chair. "So Sonja….."

"Constant injections will allow her enhanced life and immortality," Harry replied.

Selene raised her eyebrow in response. "That's an interesting and enticing offer to get women to join you. But I was under the assumption that it took many injections."

"We were in that time bubble for an extremely long time, as Gwen will vouch for and Sonja will, once she recovers from our latest session," Harry said.

'_Yep, pretty much, and you took care of her yet again just after dinner,' _Gwen said. _'I would say that was an after dinner quickie but there is nothing quick about that.'_

'_It seems like you were only gone for five minutes but….' _Selene said.

'_There is never enough time in the day,' _Harry admitted to her. _'Speaking of time, in my calculations, the next time jump should happen within the next few months. Give or take a little bit of time. We'll say three or four to be on the safe side.'_

'_By my calculations, this seems right but…..how far are you jumping ahead in time?' _Selene asked. She paused and realized something. _'And given that I don't have the slightest idea means that you really don't have the slightest idea.'_

'_Pretty much, yes,' _Harry agreed with her. He frowned really deeply when he leaned back. _'But there's still a lot to do until the time where we take that trip back to time.'_

Harry pulled out a map and he marked several of Gath's alternate strongholds. Sonja had been a big help in helping him find some of these in between their sessions.

"That looks pretty clear and concise," Selene replied. She was impressed with the work that was done.

"Clear, concise, and we're ready," Harry added. He snapped his fingers with both of the women leaning in closer towards him. "But I wonder if we're going to find any more surprises like Kat or anything that will lead us to any further surprises."

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Jean asked. She sure hoped so. The more, the merrier. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and nuzzled her face into the back of it.

'_Subtle,' _Kitty thought. She was amused beyond all words.

"We're going to have to leave at sunrise because the night through some of these paths is treacherous and there are magical enchantments that prevent complete teleportation," Selene said. "Unless, you've found some holes in them that you can slip through."

'_Harry is the master of slipping through holes,' _Gwen thought. That caused Kara and Kitty to both laugh. _'I would say that was unintentional but I would be a liar if I said that it was.'_

Harry smiled, he got what Gwen was saying. He also saw that Jean had found a position on his lap.

"We've got plenty of time to kill," Jean said. She snuggled in closer to Harry. "I wonder if we can do anything to kill the time."

Harry smiled and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Well, I'm sure that you have more than a few good ideas, don't you?"

Jean nodded in response, smiling deeply. Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Jean returned fire.

Selene waited patiently for her turn. The Phoenix had deep sexual desires that needed to be sated over and over again.

"You do attract all of the Nymphos, my lord," Selene whispered. She smiled when she leaned back and allowed Jean to slide back.

Selene replaced Jean and kissed Harry. The games were about ready to heat up when the two Black Queens prepared themselves for another round with Harry.

'_She is right about you attracting all of the Nymphos,' _Gwen suggested, as things prepared to get steamy. She waved her hands back when she got some looks from the bond. _'Guilty as charged, I know.'_

* * *

><p>Kitty flew halfway across the training around. The brunette landed with a thump when she hit the ground. All of the air felt like that it got knocked out of her.<p>

"You'd think that I'd be able to get in one hit after all of these years," Kitty said.

"You've got in several hits over the years," Harry frowned. He moved over to help Kitty up. "Again."

Kitty tried to hit him with a kick to the face. Harry dodged the kick.

"Yeah, you have a weird definition of what several hits are," Kitty said, shrugging her shoulders. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea," Harry said. Kitty rushed Harry at a certain speed. Harry twisted her arms around and pushed her back to the ground. "But, you have improved since your first time. Remember your earliest Danger Room sessions?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Kitty said. Those were memories that she would have long since wished to place in the back of her mind.

Needless to say there were a lot of dark and depressing memories of those earliest sessions in the Danger Room. The dark haired girl breathed in and out heavily. Harry motioned for her to get up. It was an invitation to get her ass kicked over and over again.

Kitty assumed that one day she might be able to get the better of Harry. Assumptions were never a good thing in battle.

Gwen watched the show from an elevated bench in the back. She thought that this was better than anything on television. Granted television didn't really technically exist during this time. It was more of the principle of the matter than anything really.

"You know, Harry's idea of training with me was get my ass kicked by Laura and sometimes get my ass kicked by Cassandra," Gwen offered.

Harry avoided Kitty's take down. He had to admit that she nearly had him this time. She could hold her own against most enemies and her allies as well in a friendly spar. Harry might be able to count on one hand the people who were better than him at real combat.

"Oh, you learned how to fight eventually, and you once fought Cassandra to a draw," Harry said. That was actually a good accomplishment as far as he concerned.

"Maybe, but I promptly died afterwards," Gwen said.

Harry helped Kitty to her feet. The brunette leaned on his shoulder lazily when he helped her up. She kept her eyes open because Harry had taken her down after helping her up. It was to prove a point.

"You did pretty good for today, why don't we take a break?" Harry asked.

Kitty walked over with Harry to join Gwen.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something before you started to kick my ass," Kitty said. Harry turned towards her. He was all ears. "You know, did you find anything with that first set of strongholds that you wanted to clean up?"

"Nothing but a bunch of dusty old tomes," Harry said. Kitty snapped her fingers.

"Well it could be worse," Kitty said. Harry and Gwen turned towards her. "You could have come across a bunch of dusty old tombs."

"Yeah, that would have been worse," Gwen said. She leaned up against Harry and his arm wrapped around her. His other arm wrapped around Kitty and he pulled both girls in close with him. "Much, much worse, given that these things have a problem with coming to life and trying to kill Harry."

Harry thought that he might be indignant about this. The problem was Gwen was right. These things did have that ability to come to life and almost kill him. Several times in fact, these enchanted statues that came to life had this tendency to want to kill him, really bad.

"I guess that I just got lucky this time," Harry said. He smiled. "Magic seems to always have it out for me…"

"Maybe it's just a natural talent that you have," Gwen suggested. She pressed herself up where her head rested on Harry's shoulder. Kitty copied her movement.

The three of them sat in sweet silence for several moments. It was Kitty who brought up the next interesting point.

"So?" Kitty asked.

"Yes?" Harry asked her. He wanted her to cut to the chase.

"Are we…..well where do you think that we're going next?" Kitty asked.

Harry thought about that long and hard. He had a few ideas of where he could go and what he might have wanted to do.

"Good question," Harry admitted. Kitty corked her eyebrow. "And I wish that I had a clear answer."

"Oh well," Kitty said, shrugging her shoulders. "Guess we're just going to have to wait and see."

That was the name of the game. They would be bouncing through time several times. The days went by extremely quickly, blinking by at the speed of light almost.

Harry wondered if the spell had a way of speeding up time.

He also knew that hormones ran high after a good sparring session and it was pretty obvious with what Kitty wanted as she slid closer to Harry.

It was time for the games to begin.

* * *

><p>Little did Harry know that he was being observed during his Adventures Through Time. Or maybe he did know but he chose not to say anything.<p>

"We should have knew that he would be arriving, the stories reached here even," one of the observers whispered.

"Isn't it considered dangerous to mess with time?" another one asked. "It's forbidden by the humans down there for good reason."

"He's not necessarily messing with time," the third person said. They remained in shadows so no one could see them. Their voices could not be distinguished either. "He's trying to keep a timeline stable that could break apart. There is another who has gone back and you saw what happened regarding the Barbarian Sorcerer."

"All too well, those weapons were a technology far beyond what should be capable for this world."

That was extremely true. The trio didn't know what to make this. It would take a god of another kind, of another breed to breech this time.

"Darkness has been foretold for a long time," one of them whispered lightly. "And there is one beacon within the light that will create something that will help the darkness."

"Is he that beacon within the light?"

"We can't be for sure, but it's obvious that he's a huge part of that beacon within the light," the figure said. "We need to continue our observation."

"Will we make contact?"

That was a question that all of them wanted to know the answer to and quickly. It was an answer that none of them wanted to give straight away. It was a very complicated situation and one misfire could mess things up.

"It's not a matter of should we, it's when the time is right," a fourth voice said, cutting in. "Continue your observation from afar, but don't react yet."

They would need to take their time to react. Any jumping the gun would lead to some problems that would make the situation far worse.

"When will we know when the time is right?"

That was another question that none of them really wanted to answer. All of them were curious about the answer to that but none of them really wanted to answer that.

"You'll know, trust me."

The place overlooked the world. One could argue that for godhood it was in the stages of infancy. Given that gods were eternal, an entire eternity could be consider to be young in the grand scheme of the universe. They could observe what was considered the past, present, and future from their one perch.

There was a large stone temple with large statues. One could argue that these statues were compensating for something big. There was a lush garden and fountains that ran down. There was beautiful nature outside. It was an idealistic picture of what the world could be. Perhaps it could be that eventually but there were numerous variables to consider.

"In due time, he will be up here, he will be a part of this all," one of them concluded. There was a sharp smile that spread. "He has already met them in another time. And we know enough that he will be an integral part to their development."

"Are you certain of this?"

"There's no doubt of this, Har-Zod will be a huge part of the growing world. And he will be a key factor in bringing down the darkness that could corrupt it, providing that he's not the key factor."

All who resided on Olympus would be watching. Some watched for admirable reasons and others watched for selfish reasons because they did not like their godhood and their power being threatened at all.

This council would ensure that that type would not interfere. It would be a disaster if they did.

* * *

><p>Kat spent the last few days trying to get back on her feet. She was in an entirely new time where most of the people who knew her were dead.<p>

"So, you didn't know who I was," Kat said. Kara popped up next to her.

"You were omitted from the history books," Kara said. Kat frowned when she looked towards Kara. "I'm not sure why. But I wouldn't take it as a personal slight against yourself."

Kat jumped on the defensive. Her fiery stance proved to Kara once and for all that she was a distant part of her bloodline. "You know, it's kind of hard not to take it as anything but a personal slight. If my arranged marriage would have gone through…"

Kara reached forward and placed her finger on Kat's lips. The Princess looked at her.

"It might have been only a cease fire at best," Kara said. "And I'm guessing that it paved the way for….a new age on Krypton. We did survive for thousands more years after this."

"What happened to us?" Kat asked. She knew that she was going to regret asking. She almost didn't want to know. She couldn't help herself.

Kara hated that this question came up. She didn't want to answer it.

"The planet had a lot of instabilities in the core over time, many of which was ignored by the Council…..the one world government that was established after you were long gone and forgotten," Kara said. Kat frowned deeply. "My mother warned the Council repeatedly, and she wasn't the only one. My father and his mining operations also contributed greatly. Of course my father was….consumed by something that was down in one of the tunnels."

'_Yes the symbiote,' _Gwen reminded herself. It would be a long time before she forgot all of the terror that thing brought.

'_Must you remind me,' _Kara thought. She felt guilty that the symbiote latched onto Gwen and caused her trouble. Thankfully Harry, Kara, and Chloe worked to get it off of Gwen but it was a mind numbing experience.

"Oh well….."

"Please don't apologize, I've been doing that enough," Kara said. "Many of the records were lost. The capital city of Kandor was destroyed numerous times as well. The last time it vanished into a bottle….there's another long story, that I don't think we should get into right now."

"But you recovered Kandor?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, we recovered it," Kara confirmed. She hung her arms down by her side. "We recovered it and the survivors. We found an unoccupied planet where we set up new Kandor and new Krypton for what remained. They've restored their former city."

"Kandorians are strong," Kat said. She was royalty of that city. "The royal system died out long before you were even born, didn't it?"

"It was replaced by the Council," Kara said. "It worked for a time but after a while, those in the Council wished to keep their positions and pretty much force their fellow Kryptonians into restrained thinking."

"A folly with any government out there, as I'm sure that you're well aware."

Kat and Kara's eyes perked up and they broke into nearly identical smiles. Harry stood in the door, waiting for them.

"Come in then," Kara said. She leaned back in excitement.

"So, have you been giving Kat here a crash course on history?" Harry asked.

Kara frowned. "Technically it wouldn't be history if it hasn't technically happened yet."

"Will it happen though with you time traveling?" Kat asked. That question was so out of the blue that Harry found himself caught just a tiny bit off guard. "Or are we subscribing to the alternate time travel theory? Where technically anything you do doesn't work with changing a time line but it creates an entirely newly separate one?"

"This actually happened on this timeline, everything that I'm doing," Harry explained.

Kat frowned. So that fell underneath the other theory of time travel. The past, present, and future were all an illusion and technically happened at the same time. Every now and then, it became unraveled.

"Kara was telling me about New Krypton," Kat said. She wanted to talk about something other than the time travel thing. Quite frankly, it caused her head to spin. "And it's great that you were able to liberate them when you did."

"I'm glad that I liberated them as well," Harry said. Kat smiled. "About as glad as when I liberated you."

"You seem to have a knack of coming across Kryptonian females in need of being freed from containment," Kat said. She moved a little bit closer to Harry.

Kara could barely keep a straight face. If that wasn't the truth, she didn't really know what was. The blonde arched her neck back and smiled.

"So, how are you coming along on your powers?"

Kat looked sheepish at this question from Harry. There was a bit of red rising from her cheeks. Kara personally thought that it was adorable.

"Well, I busted the door trying to get back to my room last night," Kat said. Harry and Kara looked towards her with imploring eyes.

"And why exactly are you in a hurry?" Kara wondered.

Kat didn't say anything. She came across something that she shouldn't have. "I'm pretty sure that the two of you can help me with my training, can't you?"

"We can," Harry agreed. He saw Kat the other night. And he was going to have a little fun at her expense. "Be warned though, our training is pretty hands on."

"Very hands on," Kara agreed. Kat seemed to have that level of youthful innocence to her that Kara once did. She couldn't wait to debauch her or have Harry debauch her. Or both debauch her together really. "But you'll be able to learn to go in for the attack any position and use your powers to their fullest abilities."

Harry smiled and he conjured a water melon. Wand wavers couldn't conjure food but Harry could. Granted, it wasn't edible but it was one step ahead of the wand wavers. And it wasn't meant to be edible to be honest.

"Have you felt a tingling feeling in your eyes?" Harry asked. Kat turned towards him. "Like it burns."

"Yes," Kat said. She had a pretty shrewd idea what triggered it as well.

"That's your heat vision, it can be used as a fine beam to cut anything and disable enemies," Harry said. He walked behind Kat and made sure that she heard him. "Or it could be used to barbeque anyone to a crisp. Especially when it's uncontrolled. It will create a fire that you might not be able to fight."

Kat nodded.

"Just focus and visualize on what you're going to do," Harry said. He stepped behind Kat. Kara stepped on her right side.

"Visualize a fine cut on the water melon, like this," Kara said. She focused her eyes and fired a heat beam which cut the melon into several even pieces.

"So it's ready to eat," Kat said.

"Well technically speaking yes," Kara said. She shuddered. Conjured food tasted like cardboard. At least that's what she assumed cardboard tasted like. Kara didn't exactly go around eating cardboard. "But you wouldn't want to, trust me."

Harry positioned Kat. He was holding her waist gently and behind her.

"It's all about position, and mastering your powers," Harry said. He leaned towards her, pressing his nose against the back of her head when he whispered into her ear. "It's all about intent."

Kat nodded. There was a smile when she saw another conjured watermelon. She tried to copy Kara's movements.

Her heat vision impacted the melon and it exploded. It caused the melon guts to splatter over Kara and Kat. They were dripping wet.

'_That's an interesting look for both of you,' _Gwen commented in amusement.

'_Well it's a lot better than the destruction that I caused the first time,' _Kara said. _'I set Harry's bedroom on fire…not on purpose that time, I swear to god.'_

"Let's work on your strength training," Harry said. He figured that he would switch to something else, allowing Kat to figure out where she went wrong. He conjured a metal shield. "Hit it and put everything you have into it."

Kat nodded and she struck the metal shield at super speed. She dented the shield.

"Put more than your arm into it," Harry informed her. She punched right through the shield and came short. "Good, and again, but this time, I want you to move the shield. Don't break it, don't dent it."

This proved to be a bit harder for Kat to do. They were getting there, slowly but surely. She was a quick learner even though she had some focusing issues.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued on January 24<strong>**th****, 2015.**


	7. The Arrival

**Chapter Seven: The Arrival.**

* * *

><p>Kulan Gath might have been long gone and lost to some demonic realm. That didn't mean that he lacked some followers. Fanatics were such because they kept following their obsession of choice, even though it was past any kind of reason. There was a lot of insanity with the situation but it was true.<p>

He did have many strongholds that held clues to some of what he was up to. Harry, Selene, and Sonja were on their way to another one of them.

"So, do you think that this is the last one?" Selene asked. She disabled the locks with ease. With Gath down and out, his magic was less strong and able to hold through an attack.

The trio were dressed for battle in case they ran into something. Sonja wore her usual garb, the least amount possible for practicality. Harry wore a tight hooded shirt and pants. They were able to repel any attacks back at his enemy with three times the force. Harry could defend himself and most magical attacks didn't hurt him. It was just that added amount of punch could be needed and would be extremely useful.

Selene in the meantime dressed in a tight pair of black pants with a form fitting shirt. She allowed her two companions to walk in when the dust cleared.

"Unless we miscalculated, this is the last one," Harry confirmed to her. It went unsaid that Gath could have some nasty surprises as it pertained to other strongholds.

"Yes, but we'll see," Selene said. She wasn't doubting her master, not at all. She just wanted move towards the side of caution.

Sonja in particular braced herself for a fight. She was willing and ready for one. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked around the corner.

"Nothing," Sonja said. She sounded like a little girl who had bene denied a real treat.

Harry smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that you'll get your chance to crack some skulls later on."

"I better," she commented. There was something in her eyes that made it obvious that she meant business. "I'd imagine that this stronghold was the lowest priority of all of Gath's."

"Hence why it was lowest priority on our list," Selene said. She brushed her fingers over the edge of the wall. She sensed that there was some high level magic pulsing through the wall.

Harry held her hand and the two of them worked together to negate it on the count of three.

The door blew open and revealed a big pile of nothing. There were some dusty sheets. Harry moved those sheets around on the off chance that there was something there. There wasn't even some mildly curiosity of some dusty books.

"Look," Selene said. She pointed out something to Harry.

He was glad that she pointed it out. There was an irregular section of that wall. A piece of the wall looked like it was missing.

Harry looked through the wall but he found a headache coming on. He was going to get a surprise when he broke through that wall. That always was a good thing to be surprised. The young man lifted up the busted piece of wall and spun it around in his hand.

Without another word he jammed it into the wall. Sonja braced herself for battle. Selene did as well. Harry just calmly waited. He knew that there could be something nasty waiting for him on the other side of the wall.

The wall split open and Harry found himself entering a large area. There was a library but the books looked to be a bit newer.

'_So would those be ancient tomes in our time, or are they what I think that they are?' _Gwen asked.

Harry had a good idea what Gwen thought they are. He advanced forward in an attempt to analyze what was on the shelf. His hand shook when he touched the book.

"I don't believe this," Harry said. It appeared that Gath had more gifts. "This is magical knowledge that shouldn't exist during this time."

"So the weapons weren't the only gifts that Gath had received," Selene said. She looked at the books. "The real question is why Gath didn't use these books?"

"If I had to make a guess, he was one of those who was set in the old ways of doing things, and therefore he regarded these text as a curiosity as best," Harry said. He was going through the books and much to his disappointment, they were Ministry of Magic level magical material. Nothing that could be of any use to him. "Which in some ways, I agree with him given who authorized these books."

'_Yeah, I can tell,' _Kara said. Her frown grew extremely deep. She knew of Harry's problems with the Ministry and thus why he had problems with any texts coming from them. _'So are they any use to you?'_

'_No, I know all of the information inside, and I know how to do it better,' _Harry thought.

"We're going to have to go through the rest of this stronghold, but if it's a bust, we're going to have to destroy everything inside," Selene said. She flipped through one of the books with mild interest. "You mean to tell me that some people use wands outside of a rudimentary teaching tool?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Harry said grimly. "So we've got one more level before we consider this place a bust."

"Yes, and we can move on from Gath," Sonja said. She looked at Harry. "Which means you're moving on."

"With the injections you received, you will be there when I moved on," Harry said.

Selene couldn't resist making the obvious statement. "Perhaps a few more couldn't go amiss just to make sure."

Sonja swiftly nodded. She had the same serious determination on her face that she would when going into battle. All was fair in love and war and for some, love was a war.

"I'm sure the two of you can keep yourselves nicely occupied until I return," Harry said. Both of the girls stared at him in amusement.

"Absolutely, my lord," Sonja commented.

It was the final part of this stronghold. Then they would have to destroy it. Just because Harry didn't have any use of the knowledge in these books, it didn't mean that anyone else had no use.

There was absolutely nothing. This was a wash. Harry set up the runes to completely destroy this palace to non-existence.

"The moment we leave, it will be gone."

* * *

><p>Gwen was excited with the haul that they got so far as it regarded to mysterious and powerful artifacts. Perhaps one of these artifacts could hold the key to the mystery of who Gath's mysterious benefactor was. If it didn't, well they would have some amazing artifacts to look out and perhaps powerful weapons that they could utilize in their own way later.<p>

"You are in geek heaven now, aren't you?"

Gwen turned around and saw Kitty with a shit eating grin on her face. The blonde crossed her arms when she stared Kitty down.

"I'm not!" Gwen protested. She frowned deeply when she looked back at the brunette mutant.

"You so totally are and you know that you are," Kitty said. There was really no use in denying that. Gwen was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Gwen sighed. She took a couple of seconds to ignore Kitty. She wanted to separate the working items from the junk items. The blonde brushed her hand through her hair.

"Okay, fine, I am, are you happy?" Gwen admitted. Kitty nodded up and down in amusement, a bright grin crossing her face. Gwen decided to throw Kitty out on the carpet in response. "But don't tell me that you're not in geek heaven as well?"

"Well yeah, "Kitty said. A bright grin crossed her face when she helped Gwen look at the staff. It felt cold in her hand which meant that it wasn't working. She was almost disappointed. "You know, even with all the weird shit that we see every day, this is still exciting."

'_I know, you can't put a price on amusement,' _Kara piped in. Her voice bubbled with energy. She was currently working with Kat in trying to see how much of her ship was salvageable.

It was settled that she was coming with them during their travels through time. Harry okayed it.

"Another dead one," Gwen said. She frowned.

She would have liked to find something in this pile that was tangible. A lot of these weapons had been misused by the barbarian warriors Gath employed. So they weren't exactly the masters of using super safe alien technology.

Gwen vowed to find something. She would find something that would get her excited.

"Gwen, are these supposed to be hissing?" Kitty asked. She held up the staff in her hand. It hissed loudly and it was almost to the point where it was going to release energy.

Gwen blinked and she looked alarmed. She took a calming breath and looked Kitty dead on in the eye.

"Kitty, put it down gently….GENTLY!" Gwen said to her.

Kitty could see how freaked out Gwen was. She couldn't do anything but place the hissing staff down gently on the table.

'_Gwen, you're going to have to repair the power core,' _Harry jumped in. _'And it's a rather simple process.'_

'_But if I screw it up, I could blow us all straight to hell,' _Gwen said. She placed her hands flat on the table and looked at the staff. _'Okay let's see….I see the power core. It got cracked really bad. I got to find where it got cracked, right?"_

'_Right,' _Harry confirmed.

Gwen locked onto her powers. She knew that she just had to keep calm to do this. The staff's miniature power core was about ready to reach critical mass. There was no time to shield the room and get her and Kitty out of there. Therefore the only thing to do was to fix the crack in the staff's core. Gwen's chest inhaled and exhaled when she got to work.

Time ticked by on the clock. The blonde mentally stitched together this core. It glowed when it burned into the staff.

Kitty bit down on her lips. There was nothing like being shoved into the pressure cooker. Her heart drummed a steady beat against her chest.

'_Easy, ' _Gwen thought to herself.

She was pretty sure that she could get this fixed. In fact that she was almost there. If there was one misstep she would be screwed. They all would be screwed.

She placed the staff down on the table moments later.

"We're all going to die," Gwen said in a somber voice.

Kitty shrieked in surprise. "Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Harry won't save you now," Gwen said grimly. Kitty looked around and she realized that she could make it.

Gwen allowed the freaked out look to spread over Kitty's face for approximately ten more seconds before she smiled. "Just kidding, Kitty, I've got it fixed."

"Oh, I can't believe that you got me!" Kitty shrieked. She punched Gwen in the shoulder. The only thing that resulted in was the fact she hurt her hand. "Oooh, I can't believe…..I can't believe that you did that."

"Believe it," Gwen commented in her most dry voice.

Kitty folded her arms in response and shook her head. She couldn't believe it.

"So, it's serious fixed," Kitty said.

"Yes, seriously fixed," Gwen agreed. She lifted the staff and destroyed a vase with one shot. It wouldn't be an antique vase for another few hundred years, it was just a vase. Therefore, Gwen had no problems with utterly destroying it.

The two girls continued to do inventory. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, they continued to go through everything without any incident.

* * *

><p>Kat looked at her ship. All of the energy cores appeared to be fried, burned out. She would not be going back home if she wanted to. Not that the Kandorian princess wanted to go back home. It was more or less the principle of the matter to be perfectly honest.<p>

She placed her hand on the edge of the ship and tried to figure out if she could find something that worked.

"These crystals are pretty much cooked, Kat," Kara said. "They wouldn't be use enough to power a night light much less power a ship."

"Wonderful," Kat said. Her sarcasm was almost endearing. "I mean, I loved that ship, even though it was nearly my tomb."

Kat stopped and realized what she was saying.

"You know, that doesn't sound nearly as amazing out loud than it did in my head," Kat said. She shook her head. She pulled out another one of the power cells. It fizzled and then popped out. She placed the cell down on the table. There was a lengthy sigh that came out of her mouth. "There it is, another dud. Maybe the Nav computer works?"

It didn't matter whether or not the Nav computer worked though. With the crystals and the power cells completely baked, there was no way to activate it. She needed to keep the hard drive from the ship. When she returned to the present(or future rather for her), with the group, she could access the material on the hard drive on the Fortress's computer.

"I'm sure that you'll be pleased with some of Krypton's lost history on the computer," Kat said. She frowned when she looked over her shoulder. "How many times did you say Kandor got destroyed?"

"Twenty eight times, give or take."

Kat's expression brightened when she saw Harry turn up. The young blonde was really happy to see him. Excitement flashed through her eyes when she moved over towards him and threw her arms around him with a tight hug.

"Hi, Harry," Kat said. She looked in a more cheerful mood than she had been before because of his presence. "Are you ready to see me turn my ship into scrap metal?"

"It looks like that I got here just in time," Harry replied to her. Kat's smile grew over her face when she looked into Harry's eyes adoringly. "Are you sure there's nothing that you can salvage from the ship?"

"I don't know how long you were here but the crystals and the power cells are completely damage," Kat said. "We need to disposal of them for the reasons that you might guess. There's a little power in them but not enough to lift off the ground."

Harry nodded, that made a lot of sense. Kat pulled the hard drive from the ship. That was something that didn't need to go in the wrong hands.

"I was going to normally say that outdated history wouldn't be good for any of you in your time," Kat said. She looked at her rather primitive by Krypton standards hard drive. "But, I'm pretty sure that you will find something to do with it. And history has been swept underneath the rug."

"That's really the problem with a lot of places, but at least it wasn't entirely intentional on the part of Krypton," Harry replied.

He help the girls clear up the debris of the ship. It was cracking on the interior and exterior level.

"Just see what we can salvage and we can put the rest away for later," Kat said. The hard drive and the navigational computer seemed like the only salvageable parts there. "So, I guess that's it. Unless one of these crystals magically work later."

"I don't think so, there's not enough juice in any of them," Kara suggested. "So, how have you been coming along with the training exercises Harry taught you?"

Kat looked grim. "Slow, but I think that I'm getting the hang of some things."

"Well we've got a few minutes here," Harry said. He walked up behind Kat and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you assume the position?"

Kat raised her eyebrow. That was a suggestion thought. She knew what position Harry wanted her assume. She assumed the battle stance and a large metal sheet appeared.

"Move but don't dent," Harry whispered in her ear.

Kat nodded in response. She did what Harry told her during their previous lessons. She put back her arm and she hit it.

The breath escaped her body. She caused the steel plate to move but it didn't break and it didn't even dent.

"That's excellent, you've improved, but your improvement is only beginning," Harry said. "You need to be able to dodge obstacles at super speed."

Kat couldn't help but let out a groan. She had just a few problems with trying to do that. It seemed like it was some weakness.

"Pretty straight forward," Kara commented. Kat raised her eyebrow. "But it's pretty tricky at the same time."

Kat didn't want to know why they thought something was pretty straight forward and at the same time extremely tricky. There were a series of daggers that rose in the air.

To her credit, the Kandorian princess dodged all of them. They were coming in four and five different directions at once. They couldn't injure her but pride was the softest thing at all. It was easily damaged right now.

Kat took a deep breath. She decided not to look Harry for feedback. She personally thought that would have gone better. On the whole, it didn't go too bad.

"There's one more lesson," Kara reminded Harry.

Kat could feel one of those moments of incoming dread coming in on her. The heat vision exercise was one that gave her more than a fair few fits in recent times. She just knew that something extremely bad was going to happen.

She could smell it. She could feel it. That was the real problem with something like this. Heat vision to be honest gave her some fits.

"Don't worry, take your time," Harry advised her. Kat nodded in response.

Take her time, visualize the end game. Don't give into self doubt. That was really rules to live by anywhere in life.

Kat focused her heat vision on the water melon. For a brief second, she thought that she would have been covered in the watermelon guts like every other single time she tried this exercise.

She tried not to look too pleased with herself. They were cut. They weren't cut evenly and they weren't cut perfectly like Harry's was.

"Better, Kat," Harry said.

He spun her around to face him. She felt herself grow increasingly weak in the knees. The young man placed his hands around her face and pulled her in. He cupped her face quite lovingly.

Kat could not believe that this was going to happen. She half expected to wake up for a dream.

Her chosen mate pressed his lips against her. The blonde princess felt rather weak, submissive in his grip.

Kara and Harry smiled. Both agreed that it was a lot more fun bending the strong and powerful women to their will. Weak and submissive women who threw themselves to you, they weren't any fun at all. They presented no challenge. The stronger the woman, the bigger the conquest.

Kat placed her hands firmly on Harry's ass. His tongue pushed deep into her mouth and she returned fire just as quickly. Her hunger grew the more that she felt him.

Her body warmed up and she knew that she was seconds away from the ultimate bliss. Harry's hands kept skimming over her body. Every inch he touched, it felt like pure energy coursing through her body.

"And just think, you feel this way with your clothes on," Kara said. There was a momentary wicked grin on her face.

The work table turned into a bed so suddenly it might have been magic. Not that Kat was too particular given the state of her and the state of her with her clothes on.

"Just think how it's going to feel when Harry pins you down on that bed, strips you naked, and has his way," Kara said.

Part of that statement was about to come true. Kat was pushed on her back on the bed. She could feel herself go back on the bed.

"Please, take me," she begged. The clothes on her body felt like something constraining that she needed to get off.

She needed him in the worst way. She could tell that he knew that she needed him in the worst way. That caused him to slowly explore her body and loosen the clothes from it. That just caused Kat to want him even more.

"So much closer you can feel it," Kara commented in an excited manner. The blonde played absent mindedly with Kat's heat. She bent down and placed her lips onto those of her "Aunt."

Kat nearly shut down mentally as articles of clothing became something worn in the distant past.

* * *

><p>The mating process went off smoothly. The Royal Princess snuggled herself onto Harry's shoulder.<p>

"I'm happy to be one of your queens," Kat said. She placed her hand on Harry's abs and lazily traced circles around them. "And this treat should be shared by many. And those who don't appreciate it, should be forced to do without."

Kara was down on the floor, tied up without a place to go.

"I agree with you," Kara said weakly. She was put through the paces nicely and she enjoyed every single moment of it.

"So, luv, are you ready for one more round before we call it a night?" Kat asked. Lust burned through her eyes.

"You seem to be under the impression that you're under control," Harry said. Kat looked at him, looking guilty. "Perhaps a spanking is in order to get you back into line, Princess."

Kat felt his strong hand slap against her rear end. That caused her hips to twitch. It was obvious on her end, and what an end it was, that the night's fun had just begun.

* * *

><p>Jean Grey knew that the time warp was coming pretty soon. Much like everyone else in their party, she didn't know exactly when.<p>

She felt Kat get added to the bond network. The network was pretty crowded sometimes although less crowded now that they were back in time.

She personally blamed that on Harry's pretty bad kleptomaniac habits. She supposed that it couldn't be helped but Harry had that need to collect every single attractive female he could find. Granted, given some of the alternatives, Jean could see the point that Harry was really doing a public service. And in some ways, Harry only took the best, brightest, and the most relevant of the females.

Jean was biased because she chose the very best a long time ago. Kara and Harry did sort of fall into her lap that one day and she just ran with it a long time ago.

The redhead felt the stirrings of the Phoenix Force in her mind. It was weird, sometimes the Phoenix Force and Jean were one. They were technically the same person, therefore they would have to be on the same page.

Then there were other times where the Phoenix Force didn't behave as well as it should have. It was giving Jean some weird warnings sometimes. She felt like that she looked into a twisted mirror version of herself.

The redhead stood up and she was in the middle of a field. She surrounded herself with glowing red mist. It was the type of mist that might have blinded her had it been real.

"Okay, I'm not going to play the cryptic game with you," Jean said. She frowned when she approached the Phoenix Force. "Not today at least, so if you could tell me exactly what's going on, that would be great."

There was a loud squeal and Jean moved down. She came face to face with herself on the Astral Plane.

"These meetings never fail to give me a headache."

That technically wasn't herself. She wore white robes with a silver Phoenix etched on the back. The Phoenix also was surrounded with fire. Still same red hair, green eyes, and fit body. So it was technically Jean Grey, even though one could argue that it was a punched up version of Jean Grey.

"I come bringing you a warning," the Phoenix said.

"Oh, nice, what this time?"

"You can feel that the next time shift awaits," the Phoenix replied to her. "We have sensed that there are at least two other parties foreign to the line. One of them is your friend and the other is your foe."

Jean sighed, that was really great. She knew that she was going to not get any more information than that. She hated arguing with herself.

The avatar of the Phoenix Force blinked. Okay, that sounded a lot less insane in her head. Even though she was technically in her head while she made that statement so it would have sounded as it should have when she was in her head.

She was going to just shut up and quit while she was ahead. The redhead's long sigh passed through her lips.

"So, anything else to tell me before I do the time skip of death again?" Jean asked.

"En Sabah Nur," the Phoenix said grimly.

"Great," Jean said sarcastically. She did recall that Harry couldn't put Apocalypse down in the past because he had to trap him and put him down in the future.

She hated that fact as much as anyone else. She wondered if this could get any more insane than it was. Especially given that there was a chance that this mysterious enemy could help out Apocalypse and make him extend his rule for all time.

Jean fell down onto the ground and she was back into the bedroom. Selene stood in her doorway, frowning. She was wearing her night clothes.

"Phoenix related episode?" Selene asked her. Jean turned to Selene and nodded.

"Pretty much," Jean agreed. That was the best way to describe what she went through. "What are you….."

"I'm here to remind you that the time warp that is in seventy two hours, the business in this time period is done," Selene said. "I've got a point where I can meet you when you flash through time."

"Hopefully you don't get into any trouble," Jean said.

"Well, you've taught me much, to grow into the woman that I could be," Selene said. She stepped towards Jean, closing the gap between the two of them. "So, I'm the monster that you created."

Jean smiled. There was some kind of twisted pride that she got in this. She couldn't really put her finger on exactly why she did.

"You look tense," Selene said. "Perhaps I can help out with that."

* * *

><p>"So, it just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Jean asked.<p>

Harry frowned, if he was honest, he would have seen this coming a long time ago.

"I knew that we would run into him eventually," Harry told her. "He did elude to a past encounter with you."

"So, are you going to put him down?" Gwen asked. "Or is that going to screw up things too badly?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure that no matter what I do to put him down, he's going to be back," Harry said. He decided to drop another bombshell on the ground. "I'm not really sure if when I put him down in the past if he's going to stay down like that."

"He's right," Kat replied. She didn't know much about this Apocalypse although Kara did fill her in on a basic need to know version. "Evil like that always find a way to return back to cause trouble at the worst possible times."

"So, it's a good thing that we'll be there to stop it," Kara said. She personally thought that it might be easier to cut off Apocalypse at the source.

Little did she know that Harry thought the same thing, and he was in one of those "damned if you do, damned if you don't" type of scenarios. He could put Apocalypse in the ground but there was no guarantee that his followers might not find a way to bring him back.

The best thing to do was to put him down and destroy any single scrap of information regarding Apocalypse. That was at least the only thing that we could do.

"So, it's going to happen any second now," Kat said. She was happy to join the rest of the group in their Adventures Through Time but she wouldn't have been able to do so if she hadn't been bonded to Harry.

There was a glowing light around Kat, Kara, Kitty, Harry, Jean, and Gwen. Selene and Sonja watched them slowly but surely fade out of this timeline.

"We'll see you on the other side," Selene said.

There was a glow around them when they disappeared. Selene knew that they would have safe passage.

"And now we wait," Selene said. It was a far longer on their end than it was on their side. Sonja looked at Selene with a puzzled look. "Good thing there's plenty to do and set up while they're gone."

Selene felt a spike in the spell. She couldn't send them the warning now but it was obvious that something else followed them through the time stream as well. It didn't engage them but she could spend time trying to figure out who had done the deed.

* * *

><p>Harry and his group settled down on the sands of what appeared to be Ancient Egypt.<p>

"So…" Kara said. Her voice trailed off when she realized exactly where they were.

They were outside of what was a high tech looking pyramid even by their present time. They saw him standing there, directing his armies.

"All shall not pass in the name of King Rama Tut!"

"Kang," Gwen grumbled. Sure it was obvious to the group there but it had to be said. "Whoa…..is that….."

Gwen's question forever was lost in the ether of time and space. There was a rapid fire attack when a winged warrior shot from the sky. There were two of them, although one was shot down rather quickly.

The female of the species looked to furiously fight them.

Harry would have paid more attention to the battle. His eyes saw a ship was arriving. Kara, Kitty, Gwen, and Jean all recognized the ship as well.

"En Sabah Nur is arriving," Harry said. He could see that Kang's attention was diverted to the ship.

Not that he would see them in the desert, the rest of them were cloaked.

"I believe that's our stronghold, right past those troops," Harry said. He pointed them out. "If we're lucky, we can get past them without making a scene until we form our battle plan."

It was oddly enough En Sabah Nur that would lead to the distraction. Harry could see that Rama Tut's troops had bigger problems for now.

Harry knew that his enemies wouldn't destroy each other. His life never was that easy. They could be slowed down in the desert.

The ship opened, flashing to life. The girls and Harry looked in awe. They bore witness to the origins of evil.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued On January 28th<strong>**, 2015. **


	8. Into the Deep End

**Chapter Eight: Thrown Into the Deep End. **

* * *

><p>Harry knew that the time skip was coming. That didn't change the fact that he and the rest of his party were completely thrown into the deep end with what they had to deal with. He mentally tried to peace together everything in the back of his mind. There were few things that he understood but he recalled that there was a reason.<p>

"And we just got thrown into a war zone, didn't we?" Gwen asked. She stood rigid. For a few seconds, she thought that the troops were going to go after her and her mates.

Then, everything went oddly calm. The troops almost were ignoring all of them. Kat frowned and turned to the rest of them. She asked what she thought was the obvious and logical question. Her mind swam with confusion.

"Why are they acting like we're not here?"

"Invisibility field should be able to keep us contained for a few minutes," Harry answered. He frowned. He didn't know how long that was going to hold. "We got to keep moving so they don't get a reason to attack us."

Jean frowned. She could hear the rumblings in the desert. They all sensed the incoming arrival of Apocalypse. Technically he wasn't Apocalypse yet. It was just much easier to refer to him as such. It complicated things a lot less.

"This way," Harry told them urgently. It snapped them out of their thoughts of awe from what they saw.

The technology they had in the desert was beyond amazing. It also presented another headache. It was bad enough that Kulan Gath got his paws on some dangerous technology that was futuristic. He might have used it to some horrible and great effect but he didn't understand precisely how to use it.

These guys on the other hand, they knew how to use it and they would use it how to hurt people.

Kitty saw the bright light show above. She only allowed herself to be distracted by the shiny for about ten seconds. Kara spun her around and steered her off into the other direction. Kitty looked sheepish but allowed her to follow her.

"You know, Rama-Tut has a lot of people subjectgated underneath his rule down there," Kara informed Harry.

"Yes, I realize that, and he's been all over the time stream, not sure what version of Kang this is or how much he knows about me," Harry said. He was speaking a stream of conscious line of thought, which tended to be thoughts that went a million miles a minute.

"What about those winged warriors, though?" Gwen asked. She suddenly felt a portion of her brain kick in. She kicked herself for not figuring this out before. That was sloppy of her and extremely lazy. The blonde shook her head, giving a long and prominent sigh. "They are….aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Harry agreed. Jean frowned deeply when she turned to Harry. She was about ready to open her mouth. "Thanagarians, or an ancient version of them rather. And Shayera mentioned that she was reincarnated several times over and hinted that she might have met me before."

"So do you think?" Kara asked.

"I don't think, I know," Harry answered. The headquarters was precisely where Selene indicated that it was.

Harry opened the doors and the girls followed him inside. The sounds of combat continued to rage on outside.

"So, now what?" Kitty asked. She was extremely anxious. There was obviously a reason why they were here.

Gwen felt some sense of foreboding. It was almost like there was some other presence hovering about them. She leaned towards Harry and told him as much.

"I sensed it back there, but there's something else," Gwen whispered to him. "Do you think that there's something else moving about the time stream?"

Harry took a second to mull that one over, considering it carefully. "You know, it's very possible that there is someone else."

His frown grew extremely deep. If there was someone else mucking about the time stream, there could be some huge problems. They might have knowledge. They might not. All Harry knew was that was just another problem for them to deal with.

"Whatever it is, we'll handle it," Harry said. He sat down on the extremely comfortable chair. "Selene did a nice place of setting this up."

"We're going to get in touch with her, right?" Jean asked.

"I suspect that she'll get in touch with us somehow when she knows that we're here," Harry reminded her. Jean nodded, along with the others. "But we'll reach out to her, when we figure out what we're up against."

Harry could hear silence outside. Most people would celebrate a bit of silence and consider it golden. The only problem was that Harry Potter was not most people. He dreaded silence and everything that came along with it.

"Harry?" Kara asked. She placed her hand gently on her Alpha's shoulder.

"The fighting has calmed down," Harry commented. He mulled over his next move. "Kang and Apocalypse fighting in the same place at the same time."

"Not nearly as powerful as the ones that you fought before," Gwen said. She stopped and frowned. "With Apocalypse, anyway, he's just gaining his power."

"That doesn't make him any less dangerous," Harry said. He offered another matter for consideration. "And with Kang, you can never tell with him."

This could be a hardened Kang from a distant future or someone relatively new to the game. There were alternate timelines, different versions of Kang. There might have been a timeline where Harry was Kang.

There were an infinite number of universes that allowed an infinite number of possibilities.

"Maybe Kat and I can take a look around to see what we have to deal with?" Kara asked. Kat nodded eagerly by her side.

"I'll come along too," Kitty said. She had been training a lot. And by training, she meant getting her ass kicked a lot, until she learned how to kick ass back. Mostly by Cassandra and Laura, and if she was lucky, Lady Shiva, but that counted as training.

"Tread lightly," Harry warned them.

All they could do is wait and watch. Harry could sense that there was a certain amount of anxiety right here and uncertainity. It seemed like there were questions that needed to be answered. He just wasn't sure that they would like the answers that fit them.

Stand by, wait, and see, that was pretty much the motto that he was going for.

* * *

><p>Harry sat cross legged in the middle of the torches in the room that he was holed up. He was trying to piece together everything that he knew about this particular time jump. In the future, he beat Apocalypse and Kang both. The only problem is that the game was different back then. He couldn't be for certain if this was the same Kang.<p>

This Apocalypse was younger and less experienced, but the fact that he was hungrier might have offset some of that malice fact.

"The silence really is unsettling, isn't it?" Gwen asked. She sat down next to Harry. She frowned when she looked at him. He didn't snap out of the trance that he was in right away. "Okay, that's kind of freaking me out."

"As a great philosopher once said, just when you think that you have all of the answers, all they keep doing is changing the questions," Harry commented. He rolled his shoulders back with a lengthy sigh when he paused. "But, this time, we're in the middle of a battle between two stubborn forces."

"Well we do know that Apocalypse used Rama Tut's technology to forge the empire and you were the one that put him away, until you did his final defeat in the future," Gwen reminded him. Harry nodded. "But you don't know how you put him away in the past."

"Well, he wasn't exactly going to part with information on how to defeat him," Harry answered. Gwen's face broke out into a smile. "I'm sure that I'm going to figure out how to defeat him. I've done it before, you know."

Gwen's face broke out into a grimace. "Did I ever mention to you how much that I don't like time travel in any way whatsoever?"

"You might have, it's been a while though," Harry commented to her. He leaned in towards her. "But, we're going to figure this out."

"The others are returning from their scouting trip,' Jean said. She poked her head out of the other room to make this announcement to Harry.

Harry was interested what they fought out. Kara, Kat, and Kitty returned. Harry drew up some chairs for the three of them to sit down in.

"So, dare I ask if there's any good news?" Harry asked them.

Kara's sigh was long and frustrated. "You dared ask, Har. But…..Kang has an entire armada of ships in the desert. He's not going to play around. None of them saw us, but it's enough to level some of the biggest cities in the world."

"Isn't that a bit overkill for a small village in Egypt?" Gwen asked. She frowned and Harry shook his head.

"Not if he has some future knowledge of the threat that's here towards his conquest," Harry said.

Kitty frowned deeply. "Are you referring to yourself….or to Apocalypse?"

"You know, that's a good question, and we'll find out," Harry said. "And have you seen him sulking about in the desert?"

"No, we haven't, he made his presence known for that brief second and disappeared," Kara said. She stretched out which caused her shirt to ride up. She didn't bother to pull it down.

"He might be biding his time, waiting for the proper moment to strike," Kat said. "Although, I don't know when that could be. You defeated him, didn't you?"

"Yes, it seems like a lifetime ago," Harry answered. The battle against Apocalypse was a lot of strategic planning to get him into one spot.

Some who looked on the outside might call it easy. They didn't really know all of the behind the scenes work that went with putting something together.

"And I suppose that it would be too much to hope that the two of them take each other out," Kat answered.

"Yep," Kara agreed. That never ended well when two villains squared off against each other. They hoped, crossed their fingers that the villains took each other out.

It was a violent spectacle when they went against each other. The only people who got hurt were not the enemies but the innocent people who were put in the crossfire.

"And there's that dark presence that's looming around here," Harry added. There was a frown that went over all of their faces.

"How could someone have followed you through the time stream?" Jean asked. That was a reasonable question.

Harry cupped his hand to his chin and thought about this for a couple of seconds. "That's a good question. It might just be someone else who is on their own adventures through time, although less innocent."

"Don't kid yourself, Har," Kara replied. She gave a very unlady like snort. She wrapped her arm around him. "Whoever is doing this…..well they're after you. They're always after you."

"We should meet up with Selene pretty soon," Harry commented. He knew that Selene got some information from her future self but he wondered if it gave her any insight on who could be seeking him out. "Find out what she knows, if she knows anything."

"Her and Sonja set up what might have been the church, and there might be a few others by now," Gwen mused. The only thing that they could do is wait and see. "Maybe if I can get close enough to Kang's ships, I can use Extremis to….."

"Too risky to do if he knows about you," Harry reminded her. He didn't want to burst her bubble but there were so many variables. "And his technology might be so far into the future that Extremis isn't going to pierce it."

"Right," Gwen agreed. She should have thought about that. She didn't have blonde moments that often, but when they did, they were spectacular and amazing even. "Guess we're doing this the old fashion way."

She didn't say that she was complaining about doing this the old fashion way. The problem was Kang had an armada out there that could attack at any time.

"So I take it you have a plan?" Kat asked Harry.

"Of course," Harry responded. It was just a matter of getting everything in line and taking out both of his enemies, hopefully in one fell swoop.

* * *

><p>A handsome fortress had a series of screens. Drones combed every single last inch of the desert. They monitored all movement. If anyone got close enough to his fleet, he would know. The man walked down a long and winding hallway, past all of the screens.<p>

The child made his presence known for a brief moment but faded. The Conqueror understood this to be a power play, a way to assert his control and dominance but nothing more. He was going to allow it for the moment.

Kang defeated Apocalypse in a few timelines when he was at full strength. He was merely a child and out of his depth against the Conqueror. He walked down the hallway and turned around. His steps quickened when he made his way forward.

"Log 1805, open," he said in a rough voice. "We have landed in Egypt and have met with some resistance. The would be winged protectors of this kingdom hope to have stalled me. They fight as valiantly as they have when they have been reincarnated in the future. That is not relevant though for the male of the species fell. His wings were clipped and his life ended. I do pay tribute for him because he did not go down without a fight."

Kang placed his hands up and continued.

"The female intends to put up more of a fight, obviously enraged of the loss of her counterpart," Kang commented. "No matter what the timeline is, there always will be heroes to try and right what they think is wrong. No matter what the timeline, there will always be heroes who will fight a battle that is futile and foolish."

Kang shifted his way through everything.

"There will always be heroes, one way or another," Kang said. He flashed back through the battles that he would have in the past, present, or future. "But this time is strategic, for I can build my empire from the past and be ready to prevent future heroes from arising. Iron Man, Captain America, and the other Avengers have been a thorn in my side through numerous time streams. My main folly has been to attempt to engage them."

Kang paused for a second and resumed his speech.

"That is a mistake that I shall not repeat," Kang narrated. "I will build my empire in a time where they are not a thought and they are not a consideration."

"Incoming temporal warning, timeline anomaly," the computer said. That broke Kang out of his narration.

"Describe to me the anomaly," Kang answered. He reached towards the console and pushed a few buttons.

He could see his holographic image pop up. He was very near and true to form, if he was near, there would be an army of skilled and powerful females behind him.

"An enemy who has been a thorn in my side in my past, in his future, arrives," Kang said. "I cannot be sure if he is relevant to my timeline or if this is the same one that I have fought constantly. But if any version of him exists in this time stream, it poses a grand issue to me."

Kang shifted through the information that he had on this young man.

"Yes, Harry Potter, he might seem like something out of a children's fantasy novel and there are time lines that exist where that is what all he is," Kang answered. "He is a character out of a novel that insects on the Internet take too grand of an interest to and are overly obsessed with."

He shifted through more information as his screen blinked to life. Kang's frown deepened even more when he paused.

"Harry Potter, it's unclear whether he is Har-Zod or Har-Rell, he could potentially be both," Kang continued to narrative. "The temporal waters are extremely murky as it regards to that. But regardless, he is a pressing danger. My armada should understand that he is a priority and should be eliminated."

If one listened to Kang, his obsession with defeating Harry Potter could be considered to be unhealthy. He saw the fates of numerous versions of Kang over numerous timelines. The Conqueror stepped forward and walked down the hallway.

Just because Kang could not detect his presence meant extremely little but that was beside the point. He kept walking down the hallway, a frown deepening on his face when he approached the console.

"Make sure you detect him and if you find him, destroy him," Kang said. Apocalypse hinted in the future that he had taken Kang's technology. He had gone to the past to prevent this from happening.

If Kang had been a bit more crafty, he caused this. By going to the past to prevent Apocalypse from gaining his technology, he might have given him a perfect opportunity to do it.

He had tunnel vision. It was surprising given someone who had traveled all about the annals of time. His fist closed together when he pondered his next move.

There was a pair of eyes observing Kang from the hallway. She was careful not to draw any detection to herself. She understood that her king was frustrated about his inability to defeat Harry Potter.

She didn't understand why anyone would pay someone beneath them the time of day. At least that's what Kang protested, someone like Har-Zod, Har-Rell, Harry Potter, Harry Evans, Harry Evans-Parker, whatever name he decided to take during this timeline, or perhaps he was all of them at once somehow, well someone like him was a triviality.

She couldn't see how Kang paid him any attention. How anyone could have paid him any attention. His dark hair that shined into the light, his gorgeous green eyes, his sculpted features that made women drool.

On the contrary, she could see how women could take notice of him. Kang's obsessive interest of him on the other hand, was scary. And yet she lingered like a dutiful wife, some might consider her a bound servant, while Kang made these grand plans to conquer.

She didn't expect him for dinner tonight because he was too busy obsessing over ways to defeat Harry Potter. The past defeats at the hand of that young wizard drove him fairly psychotic.

Princess Ravonna smiled. She did wonder about him sometimes. He resembled her husband so very much before he descended into pure madness.

She did wonder….no, it couldn't be the case. Or maybe….well there were an infinite number of timelines so it could be the case somewhere.

* * *

><p>The plan Harry Potter formulated might be considered insane by some people. The problem was that insanity and genius often got mistaken with each other. They were two sides of the same coin. One person's insanity is another person's brilliance.<p>

Gwen looked forward with a frown. "You know, I consider this plan equal parts brilliant and insane, don't you?"

"Yes, I figured that you might," Kara said. Gwen raised her eyebrow at Kara. "For the record, I agree."

'_And it's better that we switch to mental link mode,' _Jean thought.

'_Kind of weird to hear voices inside in my head,' _Kat said.

'_Oh, you'd get used to it after a while,' _Kara thought. She smiled. _'And we can teach you how to shut it off if you want some time alone with your thoughts. It really isn't that hard. You just need a little bit of conversation.'_

'_Only I and the other Alphas can go around your blocks, but don't worry, we only do that under a case of an emergency,' _ Harry thought.

Kang didn't attack them yet. His ships remained in the middle of the desert.

'_Drone,' _Kara whispered urgently, grabbing Harry by the shoulder.

It was looking right at them but it shouldn't be able to see them if they were invisible. Harry spotted the infa-red sensors flashing on the thing.

Jean crushed it like a tin can with her telekinesis. The crumpled bit of metal dropped to the ground and emitted sparks from it.

'_Well, they know that we're here,' _Gwen thought. _'But they're not attacking yet. Are you sure that you don't want me to….'_

'_Try it,' _Harry thought. He made sure to stay close to Gwen to pull her out in case things got rough.

'_Right,' _Gwen thought. She wrinkled up her nose and tried to lock onto the ship that was hovering around the area about the top of her head.

Gwen scrunched up her nose in intense concentration along with a little bit of frustration. Her hands balled together when she started breathing in and out. She had to lock onto that ship that was above the top of her head. It hummed loudly above the top of her head.

'_So, any luck?' _Kara asked.

'_I see a combination of alien technologies here, Kree mostly, that shouldn't be a problem,' _Gwen thought. _'Some of this technology though, I don't know…..'_

'_Describe it to me,' _Kara thought. She might have figured it out if it was something that her mother studied.

There was no chance for her to describe it. The cannons on the ship began to fire up.

Harry enveloped all of the girls into a field and teleported them out of harm's way. No sooner did he do that was that a big hole blew through the desert.

The group dropped down onto the ground.

'_And he's got some really heavy fire power,' _Kitty thought. She knew that the Armada knew that they were here there.

'_I'm going to tell you what I know, get ready for it….'_

Harry caused one of the ships to split in half. He realized that there were no crew on any of the ships, they were all piloted by some kind of master computer that Kang had on the mother ship.

'_We need to shut down the master computer, if we do that, we shut down all of these ships,' _Harry thought.

Kitty was launched into the air by Kara. She flew through the ship completely intangible. She lose her balance for a moment but she punched through the ship. She disrupted the power in the ship.

Kara caught her when she dropped down onto the ground.

'_Well, good thing I didn't eat,' _Kitty thought. _'And you do realize that the main mother ship is going to be like really well protected.'_

Harry knew that Kitty was frustrated if she slipped into the valley girl speak. The young man could feel her pain.

Things were going to go from strange to extremely fucking weird. All of the ships flashed out of the way.

'_Okay, the ships surrounded us and they disappeared?' _Jean thought. She didn't think that this made sense at all. _'How could they have disappeared?'_

'_I don't know,' _Harry thought.

There was a flash of light and Harry understood why the ships retreated. They were after a far bigger fish that was on his way to attack Kang.

'_Do I need to explain to you girls the obvious?' _Harry asked.

'_Kang went back into the past to prevent Apocalypse from getting his hands on his technology,' _Gwen thought. _'And thus he opened the window to get his hands on Kang's technology and cause his rise.'_

'_So, it's Kang's fault that you have to stop Apocalypse in both the past and future,' _Kara said crossly.

'_Pretty much,' _Harry thought.

They had to make their next move soon. Gwen's reading on the ships gave them a good idea what they had to deal with.

'_Let's move.'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued On January 31st<strong>**, 2015. **


	9. The Genesis Part One

**Chapter Nine: The Genesis Part One.**

* * *

><p>Kang walked down the hallowed hallways of his ship. He never once broke his stride when he walked down. His steps were cool, calm, and collected. He took slow strides when he made his way down the hallway.<p>

He made his way to a view screen. He could see his first attack did not go as planned. It was no doubt due to the timely intervention of Apocalypse. The man reached forward and pressed a button. A holographic image of a future version of himself showed up.

"State the situation with clarity," future Kang responded. His voice sounded gruff and self-assured.

Kang leaned in to talk to his future self. "It's regarding Harry Potter."

"Do not take him lightly, this is a mistake that we have made over numerous timelines," Kang told Kang. "You judge him as someone who can only perform magic but he is much more. Do not underestimate him. He will destroy you if you do."

There was a momentary pause when Kang spoke again.

"Do take the necessary steps to neutralize him, but remember our prime objective," Kang said. "Apocalypse will rise and cause damage through several timelines. We must prevent him from obtaining our technology. Contain him and destroy him. Do not allow him to get his hands on what we have under any circumstances whatsoever."

"It will be done," younger Kang commented. He could see the complicated set of equations future Kang put on.

He shivered when he felt some kind of dark and foreboding presence behind him. At first, he mistakenly attributed it to the one and only Harry Potter. Now he wasn't too certain that was the case.

He followed the equations that were on the screen. He could not believe this mere child would grow up to be something that was this dangerous.

"Put all of the ships on full alert mode," Kang replied to the master computer. "I do not want Apocalypse anywhere near my ships under any circumstances or Harry Potter. And keep an eye out on the off chance that any Avengers may have discovered this time travel."

He wouldn't have put it past Tony Stark or someone to have discovered this. Stark's little armored suit was nothing in this timeline. In fact, Kang had access to the only technology that was here.

He could see a spike on the computer systems. Kang frowned deeply.

"Someone is attempting to access the onboard navigational computer systems," Kang commented. He could see someone lock into one of the ships. They were all controlled remotely. If he had them controlled by soldiers, there would be a grander margin for error. "Disconnect from the network and self destruct. I cannot risk anyone finding out where the master ship was."

Kang stepped back and his command chair hovered over him. It had enough onboard weapons on the chair to take down a small army. He saw that Apocalypse was on the move again but the first mutant never stayed in one place at once.

He couldn't have moved without any help. The villagers resented his rule, despite the fact that he brought order to them.

Ignorant insects, Kang would have no part of their treachery.

Ravonna watched when her king was distracted. She was certain that he would neglect to tend to the prisoner.

The queen walked down the hallway. Her dark hair fluttered down her face. Her creamy and soft features were the pinnacle of beauty. She wore regal garb that adhered to a set of amazing curves.

She came across a winged woman, even though her wings were pinned back, along with her arms. Her feet were shackled as well. Her helmet was removed. There were numerous scratches on her face. A mane of red hair extended down and bright green eyes flashed towards her.

"It will be okay," Ravonna stated gently. She touched the woman's cheek calmly and caused her to flush.

"Not okay," the woman responded. "He killed him, how could he do such a thing? He's a monster."

Her rage was rather understated but Ravonna saw from the look in her eyes that she was angry. Angry and Ravonna took a step back.

"Do not move, you'll hurt yourself, damage those beautiful wings," she commented softly. She took a wet clothe and dabbed her wounds. "Some of these wounds could become infected. If you stay still, I can treat them. And then I can get you something to eat and drink."

"You follow him, why?" the winged woman asked her.

"I follow him…..because he was not always like this," Ravonna said. She took a step back and got some medical supplies. They were more advanced than anything this time period had ever known. "He has grown twisted with his obsession, he has experienced much loss. His future self hinted that I would disappear as well and that may have unhinged him."

She couldn't help but think that he was keeping her at arm's length to prevent any kind of sense of loss or tragedy.

"And he sees Harry Potter as an obstacle to his future existence, although I don't know why," Ravonna said.

"Are you sure it's not because he's mad?" the winged woman asked. She couldn't keep the biting sarcasm out of her voice.

"It may just be," Ravonna agreed. "I am Queen Ravonna and you are….."

"Chay'era," the winged woman commented. She lived many lives and because of the nature of her curse, she'd live many more. "When I see him, it will be the end."

Ravonna raised her eyebrow.

"It's a curse that was put on us. We're doomed to repeated horrific tragedies again. Sometimes I'm the first to go. Sometimes he is."

"Well perhaps there is something that can be done to break the cycle," Ravonna answered. "But perhaps that is the universe's warning not to seek him out if it will only end in tragedy?"

"The heart cannot be denied what it wants," Chay'era answered.

"Yes, but sometimes we ignore something very obvious that we should want," Ravonna commented. "And sometimes what the heart wants becomes less appealing."

Chay'era was left to mull over these words and Ravonna frowned.

"Harry Potter, Har-Rell, Har-Zod, all have driven him absolutely mad," Ravonna said more to herself than anyone else.

* * *

><p>The man born En Sabah Nur knew that he was special from birth. He was much more than a man through. He had been subjected to slavery since he was young enough. There were people who were willing to take advantage of his powers.<p>

Kang's sudden arrival into this timeline allowed him to break free from his prisoner. He rose up and defeated his captors when they were distracted by Kang. He took one of their rich palaces. Their blood still stained the walls. It was a sign of how far that he came and at the same time, how far he was yet to go.

For if it wasn't for Kang, he would have never risen out of the darkness that nearly consumed him. En Sabah Nur would not thank him though. Kang still wished to put him back in that prison.

The power was his and it wasn't as if he didn't have help. There were a small band of followers who knew where the true power lied.

There were those in the village that spoke of him in only feared tones. They referred to him as one name. That name was Apocalypse.

He would have power before them. All would kneel before him and experience the true might of what he had.

"Fools are merely insects beneath my feet," Apocalypse stated. He referred to himself in his mind as the villagers did. "I am power and I have been given a purpose. I will rule this land with strength. I will rule this land with an iron fist."

Apocalypse rose said iron fist high into the air. He made a kind of strides forward and broke open a tomb.

The tombs of the old ones often held many treasures. The fools didn't know what these treasures exactly amounted to.

Apocalypse held up a glowing red gem in his hand. He could feel the power emit from it when it shined in his hand.

"They were just using this as a trinket."

"My lord, that is just the tip of what is inside that tomb. If you just look around….."

"Yes, royal visor, I can see that there are many treasures that exist deep within these tombs," Apocalypse said. He could not even begin to fathom the power that laid within. "They used these as symbols to bolster that status but they are much more. Some of these weapons are not of this world."

"Most certainly not," the advisor commented. There was a wicked grin on his face. Apocalypse would allow him to break the curse that he shared with the hawks. Otherwise they would be inside this eternal power struggle that was never ending.

He was going to be free of this imprisonment one way or another. He could sense it.

"You wish something of me, for you will not help me without it," Apocalypse commented. The man bowed before him.

"You are wise and omniscient, oh great one," the figure stated. There was a smile on his face. "And I know that you will give me this favor. I have a cycle of eternal life. No matter how many times that I die, I am resurrected into the same form throughout history. And I am destined to be the enemy of a pair of winged pests."

"I fair to see how this is a problem," Apocalypse commented.

"I wish to sacrifice their lives and in exchange, I will assist you in seeking the gift of immortality, in exchange for my release from this cycle," the advisor said. He threw that low dangling fruit in front of Apocalypse. He hoped that the man would reach out and snatch it.

"You drive forth an intriguing bargain," Apocalypse admitted. He considered all of the possibilities. "But if you assist me with Kang, then I will consider your bargain."

"Yes, he would be a barrier to what we both want, my lord," his advisor commented. He hated having to kneel before what he considered to be a lesser being.

He knew that if he could manipulate this power, then he would gain the gift of immortality, and he would never have to face those wretched winged vermin again. The first few cycles of killing them had been interesting but it grew mundane.

Especially considering that misfortune almost always fell upon him after he murdered them the next time. The cycle continued anew and he couldn't break it even if we wanted to.

"Do we have a deal?" the advisor asked.

"I must retire to my quarters and prepare to destroy Kang," Apocalypse said. His single minded objective was proven.

"Yes, because you do have your priorities in order," the advisor said. He understood that Kang captured both of the hawks.

If he had killed either of them, his plan was sunk.

* * *

><p>Kara slammed her fist into one of the ships and took it down.<p>

"We've got to disable these ships quicker and find a strand, because Kang's taking them off line as fast as we get our hands off of them," Gwen said.

Kat paused. "Maybe we should think outside the box."

Gwen nodded. She wondered if she could access the onboard navigational computer. Frustration filled her being. Despite all that they've done, none of them weren't any closer to locating Kang, and that caused her hands to shake madly.

"Gwen, you can definitely do this," Harry said.

This gave her the confidence that she needed to push on forward and access the ship. There were a couple of false calls regarding Apocalypse but it was just him making his presence known.

"I think that I got something," Gwen answered.

Her spider sense went off and that caused her to become jumpy. She jumped off of the ship just as it teleported away. All of the ships teleported away in fact.

"Okay, dare I ask what's going on here?" Kitty asked. She could feel nervous.

"Keep your cool," Harry warned her. He waited and watched. He did wonder what was going to happen next. The ground was rumbling beneath them.

Kara grabbed Kitty and Kat grabbed Gwen. All of them hovered above the ground. There was an Earthquake in the middle of the desert.

'_The power is off of the charts,' _Harry thought. There was so much energy that came out from underneath the ground that it practically gave Harry a headache.

A loud humming continued to rise out of the ground. The ground slowly cracked open and there was a loud chant that continued. A pyramid slowly lifted above the ground.

'_I see Apocalypse has some toys of his own to play with,' _Gwen thought. She could feel the power. _'Do you want me to see if I can get inside there and play around?'_

'_Be careful,' _Harry warned her.

Gwen was about ready to tell Harry that she was always careful. The chance of a warning never came.

"My name is En Sabah Nur," he declared. "To me, you are what you perceive insects to be. Minor annoyances that scurry underneath the feet of something far greater, and I have power that you should respect. I have power that you should worship. I have power which should be considered eternal."

'_And you have an ego to match,' _Gwen thought. She couldn't resist making the obvious quip. She thought that there was some insanity going on with the rise of Apocalypse. Perhaps she was just waiting for the worst which was yet to come.

"I have come here to conquer this land," Apocalypse said. "Even now, there are those here who wish to stop me. They are nothing but the puniest of pests. Rama-Tut thought that he could stop me but he left one fundamental flaw."

The pyramid armed with a large laser cannon and fired, destroying another pyramid nearby. It reduced the pyramid to sand particles in the desert. Everything inside was a lost cause.

"I now master the technology that Rama-Tut, or Kang if you prefer, has tried to use to put you underneath his rule," Apocalypse thundered. He gained some momentum when he spoke. It was obvious that the man was someone who knew what he wanted and what he wanted was power. "All of you will respect me. Anyone who dares oppose me or supports Kang will suffer dire consequences."

'_Are super villains during your time this tacky?' _Kat asked.

'_Yes, yes, they are,' _Kara said. The ground continued to shake. _'All we need is some statues to come to life and attack us.'_

Statues rose up out of the ground and began to glow.

'_Damn it, Kara,' _Gwen said.

'_Well it was bound to happen sooner or later,' _Kara replied. Harry was already on the attack. It was second nature to him to fight the statues.

'_Yes, it was bound to happen,' _Jean agreed. _'But did you have to jinx it.'_

She took out her aggressions on the statues with a telekinetic attack. Harry blew them up fairly nicely. The statues sent laser arrays at them but they dodged them.

Kara and Kat used their heat vision in tandem to disable the statues. They blew up real nicely. The fight was short but brutal. The statues obviously weren't that big of enemies. They were more like nuisances that needed to be taken out of the way. The two blondes teamed up.

'_No, I didn't have to jinx it,' _Kara said. She used her super breath and knocked over the statues over. The statues crumbled over and crashed with each other. _'This isn't getting us any closer to what we want, you know.'_

'_Oh yes, I know that,' _Harry agreed.

'_I found out something, Kang is taking directive from his future self, but I'm not sure which one,' _Gwen said. _'Infinite number of timelines, could be any of them. We'll find out soon.'_

'_I have a feeling that it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, if Kang is listening to another version of Kang,' _Harry said. He levitated several fragments of the statues. _'We've got to keep moving.'_

Time might not have been on their side but things were about to get from bad to worse. The side of the pyramid opened up.

The one and only Apocalypse showed up. He dropped down to the ground and stood high. He wasn't as imposing as he grew to be in the future. He wore battle armor that contained numerous weapons and he held a couple of artifacts in his hands.

"All will bow before me or suffer."

* * *

><p>The desert felt a bit chilling oddly enough. The young wizard stared down Apocalypse. He could sense that most of his act was smoke and mirrors.<p>

'_Don't act until I tell you to,' _Harry said. He needed to know what Apocalypse was going to do before he acted.

"I have waited and observed and I have not found a challenge in this desert," Apocalypse commented. He hovered on a platform. He had a complex where he needed to be higher than anyone else, after an entire lifetime of being spent to the depths. "My name is En Sabah Nur, but you have referred to me underneath a different name. You have referred to me as Apocalypse. That is a fitting name for someone of my power. And that's a fitting name for what I'm going to bring about you."

The menace stood high above the ground.

'_He's going to talk for about three hours, isn't he?' _Jean thought.

Harry raised his hands high into the air. He charged the man.

"There is not a person who will…."

A sonic boom resounded when Harry knocked Apocalypse off of his perch. The man flew head over heels and landed onto the ground.

He disabled Apocalypse's platform with a blast of heat vision. Kara and Kat assisted.

"Who dares touch me?" Apocalypse asked.

His head snapped forward and he looked into a pair of haunting green eyes. The young man charged him again.

A field appeared around him. Harry put the brakes on before he could punch right through the energy field.

"There will be no one who dares match up to me," Apocalypse said.

The energy field disappeared and the young man nailed him with another series of powerful attacks. There was a series of punches that rocked Apocalypse back. Many of them were enhanced my magic and they caused his skin to burn.

"This is inconceivable, you should not be able to stand up against me!" Apocalypse howled at the top of his lungs.

Apocalypse dropped to two knees and Harry drilled him with a huge punch to the face. He wondered, even if he wouldn't stay it out loud, if he would be easy.

The chamber that he used to trap Apocalypse was inside the chamber. He could get him inside the pyramid.

He blasted Apocalypse with an energy blast and slammed him against the wall.

"You should not be powerful enough to stop me!" Apocalypse yelled. He summoned all of the power to the shields on his armor.

"No, he shouldn't, but he has that way of raising above all expectations," a voice commented. Gwen, Kat, Kara, Kitty, and Jean all turned around. Kang stood in the midst of the desert. He raised an arm gauntlet and fired it towards Harry.

Harry dodged the energy blast and it fired off into the distance. Apocalypse rolled over and made his way off to recoup.

"You know, we've kicked you around like a tin can before," Kara answered. She kicked him right in the back of the head.

Kang slammed onto the ground and Gwen used webbing to wrap him up.

"Kangs, to me!" Kang called.

There was an energy wave that rippled throughout the desert. Harry and girls didn't know what was going to happen next. All they were pretty sure was that they didn't like it. There were numerous pops in the desert.

Kang showed up, followed by Kang, and Kang and Kang and Kang and Kang. Numerous Kangs from different type periods turned up. All of them stepped forward and aimed their weapons at them.

"You will not ruin my future," this present version of Kang commented. "I have decided to bring forth other versions of me. You might be able to defeat me once, but you cannot defeat all of us."

"You're completely insane!" Kara yelled.

"Maybe," Kang commented. There was madness that rippled through his eyes. "But my future will be set in stone and it won't involve Harry Potter in it."

The Kang Army approached the group. Harry, Kara, Kat, Jean, Gwen, and Kitty all adapted battle stances. Apocalypse disappeared into the distance and now it left them with an insane fight.

Ravonna watched from the main ship. She couldn't believe that Kang had gone this far. To recall alternate versions of himself was an act of desperation.

Apocalypse disappeared into the ship but he had one more devious act up his sleeve. The villain decided that he would take both of his enemies to a place where he could destroy them and take all of their resources in the process.

Harry took out two Kangs in one fell swoop. If he could find the real Kang, he could send all of the others back to where they came from. And he could take down the prime version of Kang.

He could see one standing in the back, directing the other Kangs.

"Kara, Gwen, cover me!"

Harry rushed over towards Kang. The Prime model of Kang engaged into battle with Harry.

"You will not erase my future!" Kang yelled. He tried to take Harry out but Harry countered by disabling his armor.

"By going into the past with your technology, you broke Apocalypse out and you gave him the tools that he needs to menace people in the future," Harry said. He slammed a rapid fire punch into Kang's chest and knocked the wind out of him. "Good one, Kang, I'm proud of your accomplishments."

"Arrogant child, I destroy…"

Apocalypse activated the drive on the ship. A blast of energy shot out in the desert. Said energy enveloped Kang-Prime and Harry Potter.

They were gone and once Kang-Prime was gone, the other Kangs faded from existence. That left some really confused girls standing in the midst of the desert.

Ravonna looked on with widened eyes. The situation had gone from bad to worse. If Kang hadn't gone into the past, none of this would have happened. He caused their own self fulfilling prophecy.

She was also stranded here with no place to go. Home was far away. There was no Hope.

* * *

><p>Hope arrived through the time stream, hoping that she wasn't too late. She sensed the dark force from the distant future that traveled from the 31st century in an attempt to stop the hero. The Legion sent her through, because they thought that she had the best chance of assisting Harry, Jean, and the others from defeating it.<p>

She could sense something in the desert. The sounds of battle, it was her father battling Kang. Then there was nothing, all of the Kangs in the desert vanished without a trace.

The bad future would happen if she didn't help out. It started with Kang but it would get worse from here. Kang's "future self" wasn't really Kang. It was something far more darker and sinister. Something which was born from the darkest pits of fire, that had a grudge against Harry, after he defeated him, stripped him of his powers, and took his resources.

He lingered because true evil could not be defeated.

The bad future could not happen. The alarm bells happened when Harry and his companions ceased to exist after 2006, because that indicated they didn't make it back from these Adventures Through Time. Hope had to stop that from happening.

Hope arrived at Kang's stronghold. She could see the despair in Ravonna's face. She understood what it was like to be trapped in an uncertain time.

She saw the captive and needed to free her. There were sinister forces about.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued On 25/2015. **


	10. The Genesis Part Two

**Chapter Ten: Genesis Part Two.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was almost amused by some of the fixes that he got himself into. He expected this coming but this would be perfect. Two of his greatest enemies along without any collateral damage on his part but that was beside the point. Apocalypse stood to his right and Kang stood off to his left. It was essentially a stand up.<p>

"I purpose a temporary truce, because he is far more dangerous than I had realized," Apocalypse said. He eyed this young man nervously. Anyone who could attack him and cause damage was worthy of his full attention.

"Yes, you would be wise to come to that realization, for no one is…"

Harry blasted Kang in the back while he was speaking.

"Guess, you didn't see that one coming, man of the future," Harry replied. He threw himself high into the air and drilled his foot down hard into the back of Kang's head with a curb stomp. He reached into his costume and pulled out a pair of three glowing daggers. He sliced the tendons of his enemy and caused him to scream.

Apocalypse thought that attack put his enemy in perfect. Another version of his enemy flashed behind him. Apocalypse blasted him but he disappeared into nothing. Three versions of Harry Potter appeared on either side of him. Daggers were at the ready and they were launched at Apocalypse. The skin piercing metal was just barely blocked. The first and in his mind most powerful mutant that ever lived swatted them all off like they were absolutely nothing.

"None can match my power!" Apocalypse yelled.

Harry pulled out a grenade and super charged it. He picked it up at Gath's fortress and was using it to great effect in taking Apocalypse down. The grenade lobbed at his head caused Apocalypse to drop to his knees.

Kang wasn't out of the race yet. He trapped Harry Potter in an energy bubble from behind.

"At last, you will bow before me," Kang answered. There was a loud bang when a shockwave flew through his armor and knocked him off guard.

Kang was teleported out of the way before Harry can deliver a more dangerous blow. The young wizard dropped down to the ground.

He knew that Apocalypse was around somewhere. Someone like that he'd want to keep in his line of sight before too long.

Harry cut off what he was sure to be another grand standing speech by nailing Apocalypse flush.

Suddenly, in a mysterious manner, both of them were flashed back. This took Harry completely unaware because he didn't consciously do this to himself. The only satisfaction he felt was that Apocalypse was rocked all the same.

The two of them stood in front of the ship. It appears that time had been completely frozen. Harry could easily undo that effect. That would have to way for later. He stood head to head with Apocalypse without anything to distract him.

He sensed that there was another presence lingering off in the background. There was a lighter presence and one filled with hope and energy that glowed around him.

It gave him the strength to conjure an energy dagger and plunge it into the chest of his enemy. His enemy staggered back and gave a pained howl.

"You cannot do this to me," Apocalypse growled. He couldn't believe that he was being assaulted like this.

"I can and I have," the young man responded. He reared back his arm and slammed it into his chest.

Apocalypse wasn't out of tricks yet. He tried to summon all of his energy. This blast leveled entire armies.

Harry was savvy enough not to get hit by the blast by simply not being in the way. He went behind Apocalypse and nailed him with a series of punches.

The further he got inside the ship, it looked familiar. Harry didn't suspect that Deja-Vu would be the proper term here. Given that he experienced this little confrontation in the future and not the past. He would take what he could get though. He kept firing a series of rapid fire punches to the back of the neck of his enemy.

He rocked his enemy and put him closer to the chamber. The very thing that brought Apocalypse life would also be his prison.

"I'll see you in several hundred years," Harry said. The magical brass knuckles appeared on his fingers.

He could try and put him down right now but the universe had its way of setting things back to where they should go. Which did make him almost wonder why these Adventures Through Time were relevant in the first place.

He slammed a series of punches right to his enemy's chest and doubled him over. Harry opened the pod. It responded pretty well to him which made him wonder of its origin.

That was beside the point and Harry leveled his enemy with a huge axe handle blow. Apocalypse staggered back and fell into the pod.

He screamed and tried to pull himself out. Despite his best efforts, he could do no such thing. The pod snapped shut.

Harry knew that once inside the pod, it would operate a sequence that would send it into the center of the Earth.

He jumped out backwards and landed at the feet of the girls. Time was completely frozen around them still.

Harry would deal with that in a minute. He watched the pyramid completely dig through the ground until it disappeared, never to be seen again.

Harry saw a robed figure slink out of the shadows. He rushed Harry from behind.

Harry nailed him with an off handed backhand and shattered his jaw instantly. He fell down to the ground in agony.

The girls slowly came back to life and time continued to flow all around them again. Kara was the first to really come to her senses. The blonde shook her head.

"Okay, would anyone like to explain what just happened?" she asked. She was completely confused beyond all explanation.

* * *

><p>Harry got done explain what happened to the girls regarding his little battle with Apocalypse. There were a few parts of it that he didn't understand but he figured it out for the most part.<p>

"So, you defeated him just like that?" Gwen asked. Harry nodded in response. The blonde girl shook her head. "I don't know, it just seems a bit…..well….."

"Anti-climatic?" Kitty chimed in happily. That caused Kara to roll her eyes at both of them.

"Really, you two sound like people on the Internet," Kara responded. "Excuse us for not putting on a show for you, if we can trash the bad guy in a minute."

"Well, it's not like we didn't get to see it anyway….I mean, Harry vanished, and then reappeared in a second, but there's supposed to be a whole bunch of stuff happening," Kitty babbled on completely. She sounded excited.

"Yes, Kang vanished and someone transported myself and Apocalypse back into the temple, where I finished him off," Harry answered. The young wizard really was trying to figure out what exactly happened there. "I don't know who sent me back but I sense something."

"Is that good or bad?" Kat wondered. She had been oddly silent up until this point.

Harry thought about it for a second before he confirmed. "There is one good and one bad. There is something that followed us through the time stream that we didn't want any part of. And there is something else that followed us through the time stream that is helping us."

"What would that be?" Jean asked.

"If I knew, we'd be in a bit better position than we are now," Harry admitted. The girls were all agreeable about that. "On the bright side, we have one major threat down."

"And you technically don't have to worry about him, because your past self already dealt with him in the future," Kat said. What she just said made a far great deal more sense in her head which spun in confusion. She scrunched up her nose and gave a deep sigh. "You know, that makes a lot more sense in my head."

"It always does," Gwen commented darkly. "Did I mention…"

"Yes, you did," Kara replied. She hovered above the ground. She expected something to happen regarding Kang but she wasn't sure what that was.

"Just making sure," Gwen said. Her eyes averted to the robed figure that Harry knocked out and promptly bound. "What exactly do we do with him?"

"Good question," Harry admitted. He saw the man groaning on the ground. His jaw was rattled and Harry lifted him up off of the ground. "I have a feeling that he knows something."

"Well if he does, he isn't talking," Kat commented in confusion.

"Broke his jaw," Kara answered. Kat's eyes widened and she nodded in response.

"Well, I guess that would be why," Kat agreed. The prisoner stared at them with utter hate. "Broke his jaw and did you give him a concussion?"

"No problem, he doesn't need to talk and I just have a feeling this is the type of guy that we don't want flapping his yap," Jean answered. She shifted her mind. "Try not to think of everything that you know."

The man struggled underneath Jean's grip. That little suggestion caused everything that he knew to bubble up to the surface.

'_Works well every time,' _Jean thought in a triumph. She frowned when she went through this mind. She saw so many different lives and there were three souls that were the common denominator within each other.

'_Hawkman and Hawkgirl or Hawkwoman depending on the time,' _Kara thought. _'We know how they get getting re-incarnated with each other, they got killed numerous times in tragic ways. Shayera was finally able to break the cycle.'_

'_Yes, I'm well aware of that,' _Harry thought. He had helped her be the one to break the cycle. _'So there's a version of her here.'_

'_He thinks that he could have sacrificed them with the help of Apocalypse to ensure his immortality,' _Jean thought. Her mind shifted through his and she got all of the information that she needed. _'And Kang has them. They were fighting Kang but they got captured. At least as far as he knows.'_

'_Well, I guess that we're going to have to go by this information,' _Harry thought. _'Is that all?'_

'_Only that he's not too happy with you,' _Jean answered. She gave a shadow of a smile.

'_Isn't there a line forming far around the block for that one?' _Kitty asked in a cheeky tone of voice.

Jean didn't say anything. One psychic punch to the head of her enemy knocked him completely unconscious. He slumped to the ground, knocked out of it.

Harry smiled, he thought that went a bit more smoothly than he would have liked. There were still some things left to do.

'_So now what?' _Kara asked.

'_Kang's gone dark, so we can't very well do anything against him until he shows up,' _Harry thought. He smiled. _'But there's one good thing to this. I won't have to find him, he'll just come and find me.'_

Gwen's expression darkened. _'And this is a good thing for any reason, how?'_

* * *

><p>Ravonna honestly did worry about the sanity of Kang. She watched him from afar. He was going to talk to that future version of himself is.<p>

"You've just now figured out that he's out of his mind," Chy'era said lightly.

Ravonna tried to ignore the very real thoughts of dread that were coming through her minds. He returned wounded. She tended to his wounds. He barely gave her thanks and then returned once he was fit enough.

His obsession with Harry Potter continued to destroy him. He was not the man that he once was, even though he was deluded enough to figure out that he was something more.

"Sometimes they're never what we think they are," the winged woman added.

Ravonna grimaced when she thought about this. Her king turned into something that he wasn't. It was completely awful to think that he could have been so much more but he turned into a tyrant that ruled through power as opposed to anything else. The woman brushed the hair out of her eyes and took a step forward.

She didn't dare walk forward. She didn't dare stop and listen in. She stepped back. Fear washed over her body.

There was some dark force that infused with Kang's mind. She wasn't delusional. She knew that Kang was obsessive before. He took obsession to an entirely new and extremely unhealthy level the more that he focused on Harry Potter.

She needed to figure out what she wanted to do. She didn't want to be dragged down with Kang.

Kang was oblivious to anything that was going on around him other than his obsession.

"By the time you received this vessel from me, I would have already been destroyed," the future Kang said. "I managed to configure the module so you can receive it before everything gets wiped out of time and it will get wiped out of time."

"How do I know that this is the truth?"

"I will not lie to you and I will not sugarcoat the danger that you are in," Kang from the future commented. "The Avengers are mere thorns in our side. They have set back our well based plans through luck and circumstances but after they pass from this world, they will be nothing but a mere memory."

The future Kang looked at his past self. One could see a glow of red flickering through future Kang's eyes.

"There is always Harry Potter, he is eternal," Kang added. "If you allow him to live, your past, your present, and your future is all in peril."

The present Kang wondered what his past self was telling him. There were numerous thoughts that popped into his mind and none of them were what one would be considered good.

"Past, present, and future," Kang of the future whispered.

"Yes, I understand what I must do," present Kang commented. He knew that he had been going against this problem from the wrong angle.

"Do you?" the future Kang asked.

"Yes, I do," the present Kang responded. He was swift, decisive. He wasn't going to falter any. "I will do what I can to wipe out Harry Potter and his companions. History will never know that they exist. They will be defeated by any means necessary."

"Just as it is written, in the end, there will only be Kang," the future conqueror commented. There was malice intent in his eyes.

"Yes, there can only be one," the present Kang commented. He would grow into something more powerful than this one.

Ravonna dipped her head back into her quarters. She had heard way too much. The tone of Kang's voice was something that she would never forget hearing. She walked past the prisoner.

She moved towards a cool jug of water and downed it. The breath escaped her body when she shook her head, feeling refreshed.

Kang wasn't the man that she met all of those years ago. If he had never found that future module, he would have never gone down this dark path. She had her doubts about whether or not it was an authentic future version of Kang or not.

There were numerous doubts to be honest. The woman brushed the hair out of her head and slumped down in a chair. She was surrounded by all of the comforts that this ship offered. She could be waited on hand and foot by drones all day long. She could get pampered.

She got all of the benefits of royalty but funnily enough she felt trapped in a prison. In Kang's world, Harry Potter existed and only Harry Potter. Ravonna didn't believe that Kang's past, present, and future quite hinged on him.

But maybe it did, and Kang was the one that caused the wrath of the Star Child. She wished that he would have stayed in the distant future and not bothered with any time travel. The King grew bored with his own time though and he wished to conquer others.

That was a road that caused that chain of dominoes to be unleashed. Ravonna feared for what could happen to him.

She made a split second decision of what she needed to do. It would only need a subtle modification but this ship would deliver a beacon that would get his attention.

One way or another, this would have to end. Kang was dragging this out too long. She wanted this to finish so she could get on with her life.

Then and only end, could she find what she truly wanted. The heart wanted truly what it wanted after all.

She wondered whether or not if the heart wanted something different. Ravonna reached forward and hesitated.

"Sorry my king, but this has to end," Ravonna said. She pressed the button.

She expected Kang's guard to swoop down on her, accusing treason but much to her relief that didn't happen.

* * *

><p>"Kang seems a tad bit obsessed with you," Kitty commented. "What if a female alternate version of yourself stood him up for a male alternate version of yourself?"<p>

"That seems…"

"Well here me out," Kitty said. Gwen raised her hands and allowed Kitty to finish. "And he decided that he would just wipe out every single version of Harry Potter in existence. And you just happened to be the one that he focused on."

"You know, that's almost plausible," Gwen admitted. Kara gave her one of those looks. Her eyebrow raised.

"Maybe, but it's pretty doubtful," Kara answered her. She doubted though that Kang remembered the reasons at all. There was just nothing but a crippling obsession towards Harry Potter. It pretty much destroyed Kang's life. "Is it just me or is it surprising that Selene hasn't made contact yet?"

"You figured that she would be in touch by now, knowing her," Jean answered. That was something that she wondered about and she was kind of curious why Selene hadn't gotten in touch. She looked towards Harry who frowned.

"Her and Sonja were off to establish the Church, and I'm sure that's something that she has a lot of attention on," Harry reminded them.

"Do you think that she has some new recruits?" Gwen asked. Kara scoffed at that.

"If it's Selene, and she didn't, I would have to say that she was losing her touch," Kara said. Not that she would say that to her face, because Selene had that way of making people look foolish.

"Technically, she wouldn't gain that touch yet, because it's the past and stuff," Kitty answered. Kara shrugged and conceded that point. Kitty looked smug that she had that point conceded to her. Jean turned towards Kitty and gave her a stern warning.

Kitty fell back in line. Kat gave a slight giggle that was very unbecoming of Kandorian royalty. But since she wasn't on Kandor anymore, she didn't feel too inclined to hold herself up to standard procedure.

"When we're done, we can continue," Harry commented. He found himself amused by this interplay very much but he wanted to move on. "And we need to keep our focus right where it belongs."

"On Kang," Gwen agreed. "Because we know that his focus is going to be on you, the obsessive nutjob that he is."

One of the pieces of equipment in their hide out pinged. Gwen was the first one to walk over towards it. She frowned.

"Someone is trying to send a message to us," Gwen commented. "It isn't much of a message though."

She tried to see if she could unscramble what was sent with what equipment they could have. There were a few things on Kat's ship that helped them, combined with the equipment that they liberated from Gath's fortresses.

"But, the good news is, I think that it might be coming from Kang's ship," Gwen said. She tried to follow the signal back discreetly. "Whoever sent this wanted us to know it was being sent. And they didn't want anyone in the ship to know that it was being sent."

"That's really good then," Harry answered. His frown deepened when he looked towards Gwen. "So how…?"

"We follow the yellow brick road," Gwen commented. She locked onto her Extremis powers which was good in help to jump start the system. "Kang is in a pocket dimension but the access point is not far from here."

"I thought that the plan was to let him come to us," Kara said. She wasn't really complaining, just making an observation.

Harry's answer pretty much summed up everything in a nutshell. "You know what, plans change."

Kara let out a light whistle. "Right, of course they do."

The party was off to see what trouble they can get into. Kang thought that time was on their side. In his arrogance, he was too obsessed with Harry Potter that he didn't even consider the possibility of treason.

"So, do you have any idea who sent the distress signal?" Gwen asked.

'_I have my ideas,' _Harry replied. He wasn't going to say anything further but he had ideas.

* * *

><p>Kang prepared for war against his greatest enemy. The one that his past, present, and future hinged on. The one and only Harry Potter.<p>

"Prepare to locate him," Kang told the computer. He could hear the sounds of combat from down below.

"No need to Kang, he's right in front of you," Harry said.

Kang turned around and saw him standing there. His taunting green eyes looked down at him. Kang couldn't believe the ego this young man standing there. If he had not been distracted by that, he would have asked why he was standing there.

"Past, present, and future, it all hinges on my defeat of you in this combat arena," Kang said. He stood across from Harry Potter. "If the circumstances would have been different, we could have been allies. We are very much alike."

"That's a matter of your opinion," Harry replied. He squared off with Kang. This was the moment of truth for him and the moment of truth for Kang. Both of them locked eyes with each other. Time stood still when he approached him.

"My opinion is that you need to die now."

He blasted Harry but Harry was quicker than one of his faster weapons.

'_Gwen, do you think you can take out his armor?' _Harry asked. He distracted Kang. It wasn't hard because his focus was on Harry.

'_Gladly,' _Gwen commented. Kang's ship was completely disabled right now so there was no way that he was going to flash out of there.

Harry kept Kang busy while Gwen did her magic. The young wizard dodged Kang's attempt to impale him.

"You focused on the past so much that you destroyed your future," Harry commented. He avoided Kang's attempts to further impale him. Harry ducked and dodged the razor sharp blades when they flew towards him. "Obsession has been your downfall, just as it has been the downfall of many others."

"Stand still and fight!" Kang yelled at the top of his lungs. He rushed Harry but Harry dodged out of the way.

"You know, I'd just keep moving and win," Harry said. He smiled when he realized that Kang was making some rather stupid mistakes in his rage. "Did I mention how amusing it is when a criminal is the one that defeats himself?"

Kang slammed his fist towards the side of the ship.

Harry could see a pair of eyes watching from the distance. It didn't seem to be a looming threat.

"I can't allow you to defeat me, I'll lose everything!" Kang yelled. He went for one last ditch effort. It was almost a murder-suicide type thing.

He might fall but he was taking Harry Potter with him. Kang's teeth gritted as he prepared for the end.

The only problem was that he lost complete control of his suit. Two energy daggers appeared in Harry's hands and he flung them at him.

Kang screamed in fury when he was struck by one of them. It caused his armor to heat up with energy and explode. It caused him to land down onto the ground.

"Divert all power to transportation unit and escape," Kang replied.

"I'm sorry, your armor is not responding, please reboot and try again," a somewhat taunting voice said from within the armor.

Harry nailed Kang hard with a punch. Kang rolled over and grabbed a miniature energy blaster from the ground. He tried to fire at Harry but Harry dodged it and the energy blew a hole into Kang's ship.

Gravity became undone on the ship. Kang flew high into the air and smacked with a sickening thud on the top of the ship. He struggled to lower himself down.

Harry was able to fly over the pull of gravity. He reached up and knocked Kang out with a huge magically enhanced punch.

Kang slammed down onto the ground. The wind was completely knocked out of him.

Harry saw the module that contained the future Kang and he disabled it with his heat vision. There was something far more dangerous to that then he was seeing at the time.

"And now, it ends for you," Harry answered. He lifted Kang up off of the ground and hurled him down hard.

Kang smacked off of the ground with a solid thud and he was down. The suit engerized him and he vaporized right before Harry's very eyes.

"I hope that was entertaining enough," Harry commented. Kitty and Gwen turned up first at his back and then Kara, Jean, and Kat followed.

"Well it'd do, but you'd have to really be there to see it," Kitty admitted. Gwen nodded in response.

Harry turned around and saw the person that was standing in the shadows.

"You can come out now," Kara said to her. "We won't bite, unless you ask us very nicely to do so."

She figured that it was a female; it was always a female with Harry. At least a hundred and ten percent of the time it was some kind of female.

The woman stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself to be Queen Ravonna. This proved to be extremely interesting considering that there was a past version of her currently in stasis at the Fortress.

"Har-Zod, isn't it?" she asked.

"Ravonna," Harry said. She didn't look too surprised that he knew who he was. She was at the tender mercy of Harry and his girls though.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued on February 12th<strong>**, 2015. **


	11. Royal Jackpot

**Chapter Eleven: Royal Jackpot.**

* * *

><p>Ravonna waited nervously when she looked at Har-Zod and his group. All of them looked a lot larger than life in person than they did in the archival images.<p>

"So, Queen Ravonna," Harry answered. He looked over the woman and she looked gorgeous. And Kang ignored her for him. Even as someone who had a high opinion of himself, Harry had to admit that was completely stupid of him.

She stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "My lord."

She kneeled down before and looked him in the eye. Kara and Gwen looked at her with series of wicked smiles.

'_This one is pretty obedient, isn't she?' _Gwen asked. She would have rubbed her hands together with glee if it didn't make her look like a super villain. _'She would be an excellent addition to our little group, wouldn't she?'_

'_Then again, what women wouldn't be?' _Kara asked. She already looked pretty nice on her knees. She looked quite nice in fact. She looked down towards her and grinned. She looked absolutely perfect on her knees, worshipping her god. Well she would later.

"You may rise to your feet," Harry told her. Ravonna got up to her feet. The smile crossing her face was bright and vibrant. "Ravonna, I must thank you for you being the one to raise the alarm and signal us here. Kang would have done un-reparable damage to the time stream and wrecked things. He already has, another version of him."

Ravonna hung her head in shame. "Yes, I understand that, my lord. I wish to say that things would have ended up differently. My leader….well he grew too obsessed with one goal and that poisoned him. Obsession is not healthy."

"No, it isn't," Harry agreed. He could see her eyes flittering with determination. He leaned forward and extended his arm to grasp her hand. She flinched and then relaxed. "It has cost him much and it would have cost him you."

"It had cost him me," Ravonna corrected him. She stepped forward towards him. His hand wrapped around hers offered confort. "For the longest time I stood by and justified what he did. I thought that he was bringing order to the universe, but he brings chaos."

"We all can have blind spots," Jean informed her. Ravonna nodded her head. "But…..you cannot return to the future."

"Why can't I?" Ravonna asked. This entire bit of news perplexed her.

Harry grabbed her by the hand and led her over. He thought that he could access the logs to Kang's ship. They would still be relevant. It would help him explain this.

"Fortress of Solitude, 2006," Harry commented. He realized that Kang's ship would be a valuable resource if they were in a pinch. Although he would be unwise to rely on it.

Ravonna heard of the Fortress of Solitude naturally, who hadn't? She wondered why they were accessing information about that. Seconds later, she got an answer in the most grisly way possible.

Her jaw hung open when she saw the image. The stasis chamber in the middle of the Fortress contained her. She looked so pale, so worn, so weak. It almost sickened her to see her in this state.

"This is the end result of Kang's obsession, and it's a good thing that we stopped him now while the time was right," Harry replied. He squeezed her hand. He really did understand that this was a lot for her to take in.

"I….." Ravonna said. This was a lot for her to take in and Harry and the girls understood that. The woman looked at her future self. "So….what happens to me now?"

"I'm sure that you have some amount of longevity," Kara commented. Ravonna turned over her shoulder and gave Kara one of the crossest looks someone could muster.

"I do, but I doubt that it will do me much good given the circumstances," Ravonna replied. She held onto Harry. "So, now what happens?"

"We move forward and we move on," Harry said. With Apocalypse defeated and Kang put out of commission, at least for now, they could move forward.

Harry didn't want to say that Kang was defeated. This particular version of Kang might have been defeated. There were alternate versions of him through different timelines that would have rose up to cause him fits.

"Is the Church real?" Ravonna asked.

"Yes, it's very real," Kara commented to her. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Maybe we should take you there and show you around?"

Ravonna could barely hide the smile on her face. She would have liked to see if the legends were true.

"There is one prisoner on this ship, the male Thanagarian….he didn't make it, but he tends to die first nine times out of ten according to history," Ravonna said. She knew a fair bit about the past, present, and future.

She realized that according to these logs, Harry Potter and this party vanished in 2006 and never returned. She wasn't about to bring that up though.

Gwen looked at her strangely and Ravonna cleared her throat. "She is down on the level below, let me show you."

Ravonna lead the group downwards to the cell. They spotted Chay'ra chained up to the wall. She tried to shift out of her bindings but she couldn't quite make it.

"Hello, Chay'ra," Harry replied.

She looked into his eyes. There was something about him that she recognized.

"We're here to get you out of here," Kara said. She lazily snapped the chains with ease and got her out of here.

"We're going to need to check her up to make sure that she's fine," Jean replied.

"I'm fine," Chay'ra protested. She leaned forward and winced. "Just a little bit sore, but it will pass."

"Let's get you back first, and we'll explain everything," Harry said. Ravonna stood behind him, nervously watching the woman from the shadows.

"A much better option," Chay'ra told her. Ravonna blinked and nodded at her abrupt statement.

* * *

><p>Chay'ra stretched out. She felt like she was in that ship for years and given the nature of how time and space flowed around Kang's ship, that wasn't too much of a stretch. She made her way around the quarters they set up.<p>

Kara was the one that was leading her. It was really odd to see a past version of Shayera here but she took it in stride. Given how many versions of herself she had met, she took it mostly in stride. "So, it isn't much…."

"Give the place that I came from, it's just as well," she commented. She appreciated the training area that she came across a bag. She really needed something to take her aggression out on.

Chay'ra walked forward and she started to hammer the bag. It was pretty durable and she smiled.

"Well, it seems like that you have some pent up aggressions," Gwen commented. She forgot how intense she could be.

"I've been on that ship, you beat me to the punch of punching out Kang," Chay'ra said. She didn't really want to focus on the fact that her companion died. Mostly because she had plenty of time to come to terms with it.

And she was more than used to it. When one of them died, the other recalled that it was part of the cycle of life. Their memories were clear when they found each other in the new cycle. The woman recalled that repetitive nature. She hammered the side of the bag.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kitty commented.

"No, don't apologize, I was an idiot who got captured," she replied. She kept hammering on the bag. She was surprised that it didn't rip apart. These bags normally did. "But now, I just got to wait until the next cycle."

"You know it doesn't have to be that way."

Harry stepped up from behind her. She turned around and her eyes locked onto him. This was the first time that she got a proper look.

"I wish that it wouldn't be that way," Chay'ra commented. She shrugged her shoulders. Harry walked towards her. "But I've been looking for ways to reverse the curse over numerous lifetimes. It's never happened."

"It may someday, you got to the have faith," Harry answered her.

She looked at him. She felt a stronger pull towards him than she did her mate. Her advice that she gave to Ravonna rang true her mind. The heart wanted what it wanted but sometimes it wanted something different after time.

"You're strong, so…" Chay'ra said. She turned back around and whatever she was going to say was lost. She kept hammering at the bag again.

"Don't worry, take out all of your aggressions, it's pretty durable," Harry said.

"I noticed," Chay'ra said. She punctuated her words with a punch. "And thank you."

"There's no problem, but you should be thanking Ravonna," Harry answered. Speaking of the devil, the woman made her way down the hallway.

"Some of Kang's ships may still be in the area," she informed him. There was a second where Harry blinked. "And I think that we both know of the consequences if we just allow the ships to linger around."

"Especially given that there are some really dangerous parties that would give their right arm to get their hands on the ship," Harry replied. Kitty and Gwen looked at him, the eagerness in their eyes couldn't be beat. Harry allowed himself a dry chuckle. "And I'm sure that there are a few people in my party who would love to get their hands on some of the technology and see how it works."

"If that isn't true, I don't know what is," Kat answered. She was amused at both Gwen and Kitty. They looked like little girls that were parked out in front of a candy store.

"Then, I believe that we have a lot to discuss," Harry answered. He turned around and Kat, Kara, Kitty, and Gwen all followed him and Ravonna. "We need to figure out a battle plan to get onto these ships and collect all of the technology."

"Oh, it should be fun to go raiding!" Kara yelled. Kat looked at her descendant. "Trust me, you're going to have a lot of fun doing this."

"I wouldn't doubt that I am," Kat said. She allowed a soft giggle to escape from her mouth. It was unbecoming of Kandorian royalty.

'_Jean, do you think that you could keep an eye on Chay'ra?' _Harry projected to her.

'_Of course, I can,' _Jean thought. She figured that would be the case somehow.

'_We should be back in a little bit, Ravonna is going to lead us to the ships, but we got to make sure we have all of them,' _Harry thought.

'_So the plan is to salvage what we can use and destroy what's redundant, right?' _Gwen asked.

'_Right in one,' _Harry answered. He was pleased that Gwen was with the program but then again, she always was. _'So, let's do this.'_

Chay'ra stole a look at the group. She had thinly veiled amusement in her eyes. She was left alone with Jean and she continued to work on the bag.

"So, are you working out your aggressions well?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I could use a sparring partner though," Chay'ra said. She looked over the other redhead. "Are you up for it?"

"I believe that I can indulge you," Jean commented and she rose to her feet. "Harry has taught me a lot about how to fight, well him, among others. Long story, but I'm sure."

"There will be plenty of time to tell me later, I'm sure," Chay'ra commented, a soft smile flickering over her features. "So, Harry, he has quite the way with women, doesn't he?"

Jean's lips curled into a knowing smile. "You're telling me."

The two of them went into a battle stance and they prepared the spar with each other.

* * *

><p>'<em>So, I don't mean to be the one to like bring up the elephant in the room, but what happened to all of the alternate versions of Kang?' <em>Kitty asked.

Harry thought that was a good point. He turned towards Ravonna to asked her the question. "What happened to the alternate versions of Kang?"

Ravonna looked thoughtful for a second but she came up what she assumed to be the most accurate explanation. "Once Kang disappeared, all of his doubles must have. They might come back but they're going to have to find this place first."

"The ships are giving off some low levels of energy, but not nearly enough for someone to track them in," Gwen answered. She decided that it would be best to begin at the beginning of the chain. "At least, I hope that it won't be enough for someone to track."

"No, I doubt that very much," Ravonna replied. The woman was not certain but she had a pretty good idea what kind of defenses Kang's ships might have. "It would be better off if I…..was the one that allowed us to enter this ship."

She pressed her hand on the side of the ship. The ship obviously reacted to her very nicely and clicked open to allow their way in. It was extremely impressive.

"Good idea that we brought you along," Kat said. She didn't think too much of their chances of being able to navigate through these ships without the added help.

"Guess we just need someone who has the right touch," Kara replied. There were many nods on all sides in confirmation.

Everyone approached the ship. It was odd to see things so dead and sterile. Normally these ships were a hub for technology but now it seemed like there was really nothing going on here.

"The computers would be the best place to start," Harry told Gwen. She nodded in response.

"Right, I'm on it," Gwen said. She used her powers to try and hack through the computers to see what was on them.

"Be careful, you might not like what you find," Ravonna warned them.

Gwen was going to allow a moment of protest there but Harry cleared his throat. "She does have a point. The less we know about our fates, the less clouded our judgments would be."

"But wouldn't knowing more be a good thing?" Kitty asked.

Kara shook her head. "Not necessarily. It would just complicate the issue and just land us one extremely big headache. No one wants that, you know."

"Right, but….yeah I guess that I can see why that would be kind of confusing," Kitty agreed. Perhaps she just thought that it would be cool to say so.

"Well there is a storage of Kree weaponry on here," Gwen commented. She looked like Christmas had come early. "And there are some components that are Kryptonian."

"He must have salvaged some things that don't belong to him during his time travels," Kara said. Her arms folded over her chest angrily.

"Easy, Kara, we're here and we're going to take back what is ours," Harry told her.

Kara stepped forward. She had a pretty good idea where to look. She thought that she resembled the humming of a fresh Kryptonian power crystal.

She placed her hands and tore open the top of the console. The glowing blue crystal poked through the top and she ran her finger over it. The blonde smiled when she looked it over. One could say that her excitement hit a fever pitch.

"So, are you excited?" Kat asked. She stopped and that was a pretty amazing site. She could feel the power of the crystal that flowed through her. Stunning might have described what she felt. Actually it was a perfect way. "Then again, it is a good way to power up some of the components of my ship that I salvaged."

"We yank this, this entire ship could go down," Kara warned them.

"We'll save the crystal for last then," Harry answered. He had a few ways to keep the crystal from falling out of rather uneven hands in the meantime.

"Some of the means that Kang must have used to get his hands on everything, they're just…" Gwen said. Her words trailed off.

"Yes, I agree," Ravonna responded. She wasn't going to mince words very well. She knew that he had a lot of things to handle for. "And I stood back and…"

Harry placed his finger on her lip and silenced her. The queen looked into his eyes.

"You knew no other options," Harry told her.

"Ignorance isn't an excuse for malice," she answered. Harry looked towards her. "It all starts with the best of intentions but it leads to the worst of results."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," Gwen commented wisely. Ravonna nodded her head and sighed long and hard.

"Precisely," Ravonna agreed. She wished that it was one thing that they had learned throughout history.

She wondered how someone like Har-Zod could even look at her. He was a wise young man and should become someone that would lead them into a new golden age.

Ravonna battled with herself about how to explain the anomaly to him. He should have existed past 2006 but he didn't. He just vanished and the world after that plunged into chaos. The was an Earth shattering event by the end of 2012.

Kang misread the signs. He always misread the signs. He caused Apocalypse to begin his rise in his vain attempts to stop this. And he would end up causing a multi-verse shattering event that would affect numerous lives.

"Next ship," she commented. She didn't really want say any more than that. Her breath escaped her body and she relaxed a little bit. "That's everything on this one."

'_Do you get the feeling that there's something that she isn't telling us?' _Kara thought.

'_You heard what she said, there's some things that we're better off not knowing,' _Gwen thought. She frowned. _'Knowing us, we'll figure it out before too long anyway, whether we want to learn it or not.'_

'_If that isn't the truth,' _Harry answered with an exasperated sigh. He lead his girls off in another direction and prepared to plot his next move.

* * *

><p>Ravonna would have to say that was a particularly successful raid in all ways. The woman shacked up in a room that was fit for royalty, if she had to say so herself. She frowned. In some ways, she felt that it was far more than she deserved for what she enabled.<p>

She wasn't making a complaint, any more than she was making an observation. The woman dressed in a nice white shirt and a pair of tight black pants. Her brown hair hung down her face and obscured her brown eyes. She was well endowed in many ways but she didn't get the attention that she wanted for a long time.

The Queen, well ex-Queen technically considering it was a future that she couldn't go back to, thought about this for a long time. She realized that she wanted a lot more out of life than she was getting right now. The young man who went just across the hallway from her gave the perfect opportunity for that fresh start. Her chest inhaled and exhaled when she situated herself. Her legs crossed over each other and she waited.

It was more than worth the wait quite frankly. There were some footsteps that approached her.

"Thank you for being in touch, I'm sure that I'll see you really soon. I'm sure that the Church is coming along nicely and as it should. Yes, I know, there's some business that I have to take care of here. Kara, Kitty, Kat, and Gwen are having a fun time sorting through all of Kang's toys. I'm sure that will keep them occupied for a few hours. You know what it's like for that lot, they got to keep constructive, otherwise they'll be in trouble. Yeah, talk to you later, love, bye."

Ravonna returned back to her book and she acted like she wasn't just listening to her host's conversation. That would be really rude and unbecoming of her.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Ravonna said. The door opened and Harry entered. "Har-Zod, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Please, it's Harry, or Har, Har-Zod seems too formal," Harry told her.

"Right," Ravonna commented. "But isn't it Har-Rell in some…"

"Don't think about it too much," Harry said to her. There was a bit of a teasing smile. "I talked to Selene and we might have solved the solution of you not being able to travel through time without destroying you."

Ravonna wondered if the legends were true. She didn't dare hope that they were. There were times where she could stick her foot in her mouth.

"Are you…"

"Yes, I am," Harry answered to her. He approached her. "I think that it would be best to stay at the Church and when we caught up to present time, perhaps we can figure out how to solve the problem regarding your pre-time skip self."

"Right, it would be weird if two of me are running around, but that really isn't too weird for you, is it?" Ravonna asked. She looked up towards him. "Why did you not just put me under ground with Kang?"

"Because, you did the right thing, in the end," Harry said. He looked her directly in the eyes. She smiled at him. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"It counts for a whole lot," she admitted. She had some ideas of what she wanted to do next. Her gaze locked onto his eyes. "So….?"

"Obviously you're going to need some added insurance to ensure that you remain one with the time stream," Harry told her. Ravonna's eyes locked onto his.

"Are the legends true?" she asked him. She tried not to sound too desperate or needy. There was a sense of curiosity regarding certain things. Was it true? She would find out in a matter of moments, she had a feeling.

"You're going to have to be more specific, there are a few legends about me," Harry told her.

Ravonna grew a bit red in the cheeks and managed to return herself to a moment of clarity. "Regarding your essence, does it have the ability…"

"To preserve women and allow them to retain eternal youth?" Harry asked. Ravonna nodded her head. He was glad that they got to this point, even though it was in a roundabout way. "Yes, it does, Ravonna."

"Oh, well we better get started," Ravonna said. She didn't waste any time. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him what pretty much amounted to a passionate kiss.

He returned fire with an equally fiery kiss of his own. This princess had been backed up for a long time.

"Just relax, and let me guide you through it," Harry whispered. He ran his hand down her back and she squirmed against it. "It's been a long time for you, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Ravonna replied. Harry slowly ran his finger down her body and pushed her back onto the bed.

The tight white shirt was pulled off to reveal that she had gone braless underneath. Harry smiled, he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Jean waited inside of Harry's room. She just got out of the shower after an intense sparring session with Chay'ra. Her hair was dripping wet and there was a towel wrapped around her. That towel was the only thing that she was wearing.<p>

She frowned. There was a sense that there was something that was near her somewhere. That confused a part of her. She didn't know what they could be.

Harry entered his room and smiled.

"So, you visited Ravonna, didn't you?" Jean asked. The only thing that she could do was give him a knowing smile. "I suspect that she jumped at the chance to jump you."

"She was that transparent, wasn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes, only a little bit," Jean commented. She moved towards him and practically sat herself on her lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her body and held her in.

"You feel that there's something in the air, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Jean agreed. She could feel that there was something in the air. She felt Harry's finger slowly brush against her hair and play with it. "It feels familiar but at the same time, it feels like it's something different. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea, confusing as it might be," Harry said. He could tell that Jean was worked up and it was unwise to allow her to leave her without attention. "Ravonna will be a good part of the Church, and we'll check in with her and the others when we do the time jumps."

"So, what about Chay'ra?" Jean asked. "Because she presents…..an intriguing problem."

"I'm sure that the timeline has a way of fixing things like that," Harry said. "Perhaps she doesn't die and become reincarnated, but she just grows into the Shayera that we know in our timeline over all."

"I agree with Gwen, sometimes I'd just rather not think about time travel," Jean said. She turned around and she straddled Harry's lap. She slowly worked off the buttons of his shirt. "We better get this off of you soon, otherwise, I'd burn it off."

Harry chuckled, he could tell. He reached underneath Jean's towel.

"And I can tell that you're about as ready for this as I am," Jean whispered. She leaned towards him and gave him a slight kiss on his lips.

The heat increased between the two of them.

"There are at least two parties involved, one good and one malicious, hopefully we can figure out what is what," Jean said. Harry slowly pulled down her towel and cupped her right breast. "There are more questions than answers."

"Since when is that new?" Harry asked. He pushed her back onto the bed and removed the towel completely from her.

"But we can deal with that later, "Jean said. She used her foot to rub on the bulge on the other side of Harry's pants. She could feel it grow underneath her efforts.

She undid his pants and they were about ready to go to the next level.

"Harry, are you in here?" Chay'ra asked.

"Yes, Chay'ra do come in,' Jean said. Mischief flashed through her eyes.

The door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued On February 14th<strong>**, 2015. **


	12. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter Twelve: A Chance Encounter. **

* * *

><p>Chay'era made her way down the hallway. She was in the midst of an intense sparring session with Jean earlier and the redhead really got in her head. The woman kept walking down the hallway. Her heart raced.<p>

There was another matter and that was regarding Harry Potter. Well he was under many names and she heard Kang rant about them in detail. She was glad that she never had to hear Kang again. If she ever did, it would be all too soon.

She was so used to dealing with hardship that there was a part of her that just decided to deal with it. She kept moving forward with swift determination. Her heart kept beating across her chest when she walked forward.

The winged warrior woman wanted to talk to Harry. There was only one issue with this. She didn't know where Harry's room was. This place seemed a lot bigger than she was pretty sure that it really was. All she could do was look around for it.

She decided to bite the bullet and bite her pride to ask someone. She noticed one of Harry's Alphas making her way to the hallway. Kara was just hanging out.

"Hey, Chay'era, do you need anything?" Kara asked. Her attention turned on the woman. It was obvious that she was wrestling with her own pride. "Don't worry, you've had a rough time and we're here to help."

Chay'era was really glad that she brought up this point. Despite her pride, she was really grateful with the help that Kara or any of the other girls gave her.

"Do you think that you can point to Harry's room?" she asked. She met Kara's eyes.

"Just this way, you can't miss it," Kara commented with a smile. It was a knowing one. She pretty much knew what Harry and Jean were about to do and she was setting up Chay'era for this.

"Right," Chay'era said. She smiled and looked at the beautiful young Kryptonian. "Thank you."

The woman stepped forward and made her way down the hallway. She stood outside the door. Given what she wanted to do, she wondered if she was going a little bit too fast. The woman lifted her hand up and she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jean's voice called from the other side of the door.

Chay'era entered the room and stepped inside. She crossed into the room and frowned when she stepped towards them.

"This isn't a bad time, is it?" Chay'era asked.

"No, not really, we haven't really started," Jean said. Her shirt was still halfway up and the underside of her breasts. The redhead turned towards the other one. "Sit down….don't be a stranger. We won't bite, unless you really want it."

Chay'era gave them a smile and she crossed forward. Her knees knocked together when she approached them. She sat down on the bed and she really felt that she was placed between the two of them.

"So, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

Chay'era found it amusing. That seemed to be the most simple questions to answer in the world. But it seemed to be pretty loaded.

"Loaded question?" Harry asked her.

Chay'era frowned and she nodded at him in response. "Yes, given all of the circumstances, it is a pretty loaded question."

"So, how are you really dealing with what happened?" Harry asked. Chay'era eyed him and she looked thoughtful. "I know, I just ask all the loaded questions but…"

"You know me, or rather what I will become in another timeline," Chay'era answered. She looked into his bright green eyes and she could see that much. It was actually rather obvious from there. Harry raised his eyebrow towards her. "And…..well, things are getting a bit awkward now, aren't they?"

Jean frowned. She leaned towards Chay'era and looked into her deep green eyes. "Things are about as awkward as you want to make them. And exactly how awkward do you want to make it?"

"Well, I've lived several lives and you're just proof that I'll live a few more of them, each of them marked by tragedy," Chay'era commented.

"Yes, I can see how that will weigh on a person," Jean commented. She leaned towards her. Her hand placed on her hair and he lightly ran through her hair. "The Phoenix Force…..there were many avatars that held it in the past. And those avatars…..let's just say that they've seen things that are really horrifying."

Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"I see many different lives, even though they're not my life," Jean said. She looked at her. "It's both the same and not the same, if you know what I mean."

"I've got a good idea," Chay'era answered. She looked at Harry. There were a few things that went through her mind. She frowned deeply when she looked into his green eyes. There was something that flashed through them. Was it power? Was it something else? She didn't really know. "So, there's only one thing to do."

She leaned towards him and it was obvious what she wanted right now. The woman's lips pressed intensely against his lips.

"I hope you don't mind one more," Chay'era said when she leaned back. "Because, I really need this, and by really need this, I mean I really, really need this."

She stroked Harry's abs and smiled when she went down. She looked towards Jean and Jean smiled towards her.

"Go for it."

"Yes, I concur," Harry replied to her.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Kitty and Gwen were just happily sorting through the technology that was left off of Kang's ship. The two girls were like little kids in a candy store. Their excitement could not be matched and they bubbled with even more.<p>

A knock on the door announced Harry's arrival. Kitty nearly tripped over herself to tell Harry the good news. He stood in the door in an oddly subdued mood or at least he was subdued compared to the girls.

"Kang's technology, I can't believe it, I really can't believe it, I mean, it's so totally unbelievable," Kitty commented. She was bouncing up and down in excitement. It was to the point that Gwen wanted to take a tranquilizer gun to her or at least web her to the chair.

Then again, she figured that Kitty might get off on that. Gwen's eyes turned towards her and she raised her eyebrow. "I think what Kitty is trying to say is that it's beyond all of our expectations and…..well you know how great that is."

"But I trust that you haven't gone through any of it and tried to figure out anything regarding our pasts, or rather our futures," Harry said. Gwen gave him a smirk. "Yes, you were right, time travel is in fact extremely headache inducing."

"Yeah, I told that it was," Gwen said, barely veiled triumph crossing her face. "But to answer your question, no, we hadn't taken a peak. We know already too much about what was going to happen. But we did have valuable information about Kang and what some of this technology does. So, I don't think that you're going to be mad about us looking that over."

"No, no, of course not, knowledge is useful in some cases," Harry said.

'_I still can't believe that he used Kryptonian technology for some of the things that he did,' _Kat thought.

Kara looked towards her ancestor with a smile. _'Trust me, we've ran into more pressing problems than what Kang has used Kryptonian technology for. It can destroy worlds or at the very least enslave them. It's not a fun time when it comes into the picture.'_

'_Wow, I thought that it would do more good,' _Kat thought. _'But at least he allowed us to access all of the systems on my ship.'_

'_That's the one good thing coming out of it, and we have the crystal, which will be an optimal power source to this secondary base when we need to move around,' _Harry thought. _'Before we leave, I'm spending it to the same dimension that Selene has built the church.'_

'_Are we going there soon?' _Ravonna asked. She didn't mean to sound too eager but she bubbled with all kinds of excitement.

'_Yes, we're going there soon,' _Harry answered. There was much amusement from the group.

'_I know that you've all seen the church at its height, but I've never gotten a chance to,' _Ravonna said. She didn't know who she protested to.

Harry waved his hand. _'It will be interesting to see the church in its early stages before it grew into what it was.'_

'_Well, I hope that I live into future expectations,' _Selene said. Everyone was thrown for a loop when the one and only Selene popped into their life through the bond link. _'My apologizes for not contacting you sooner but as you might be able to tell, I've been busy. There have been a couple new recruits. And there are some that I've been keeping a close eye on from afar.'_

'_I figured about as much,' _Harry thought.

'_And it is good to speak you again Ravonna,' _Selena answered. There was a sense that Ravonna was confused. _'Although our meeting hasn't quite happened from your perspective yet. And there are future echoes of myself moving around in my head that confuse things.'_

'_I understand,' _Ravonna said. She had spent most of her life time traveling that she took such things in stride.

'_It's going to be a long wait until you catch up to the present and we can do something about your present self,' _Selene reminded her. She placed her hand on her chin and looked thoughtful. _'But, we can both agree that it's worth the wait.'_

'_Yeah, we can,' _Ravonna agreed. She gave a bright grin. _'And if the legends are true, Har-Zod has an amazing support network.'_

'_Yes, I can confirm that the legends are true on that account,' _Selene added. Her eyes glinted with excitement. _'It will be good to see you again in the flesh, my love.'_

'_As it will be you,' _Harry said.

'_I'm sure you and your mates will have some suggestions and I understand you have come into numerous new resources,' _Selene thought.

'_Yes, we have,' _Kara chimed in. She was upset that Kitty and Gwen decided to play with some of Kang's stash before she had a chance to. But she supposed that she would have to punish them for that later on.

'_Well, I guess that I'm going to learn all about that sooner or later,' _Selene thought.

Harry smiled when he saw Gwen and Kitty look towards him.

"You two girls have done an excellent job, but you did promise to wait for Kara to get here to help you," Harry told them.

'_Yeah, they did,' _Kara said. She had a smug, someone was going to get it.

'_Well if you hadn't slept in, then maybe you would have joined them,' _Kat replied.

'_I wasn't sleeping in, I was sleeping with you, there's a difference,' _Kara protested. She threw her arms together and did an atomic pout.

'_Ladies,' _Harry warned them. _'I want all four of you in here for a full inventory. And anything that is redundant, we'll disable and destroy.'_

'_Right, even if we don't need it, it doesn't mean that someone else can put it to a horrific use,' _Ravonna thought. _'Do you want me there, Har?'_

'_Well you are the expert, and I'd love you have you, both now and for the after party,' _Harry replied.

* * *

><p>Ravonna's first visual impression of the church was that of awe. She joined Harry and Jean on their way to the church. She was proud to have such an honor of entering a place that was the thing of legend. As a student of history, she was proud to be on the ground floor of where it all began. Her mouth hung open and her eyes blinked when she looked forward. Her heart raced when she looked at it.<p>

Harry and Jean exchanged one of those looks with each other. Both of them looked fairly amused but for different reasons.

'_So, I guess that she's pretty impressed,' _Harry thought to them all.

"That's just the exterior of the church," Jean commented to her. She allowed Ravonna to jerk herself out of her thoughts. The redhead placed her hand on her shoulder. "I think we can both agree that the inside of the Church is far more impression than the exterior."

"Right," Ravonna said. Her voice was extremely breathy. The woman's eyes blinked when she was steered inside.

Harry could see a few robed woman mulling around the church. They all stopped for a moment and tensed up when they realized who had arrived in the church.

All of them sank to their knees before their lord and lady. Ravonna looked so amused when she looked at the situation.

"You may rise to your feet," Harry said. All of the girls made their way to their feet. "Where is Selene?"

"She is waiting for you, Har-Zod," one of the robed figures commented. She smiled when she looked him in the eyes. "And if you need anything, anything at all, don't afraid to ask?"

"Why don't you girls give Ravonna a tour of the church?" Harry asked her.

"I'll come along with her," Jean said. As one of Harry's Alphas, she felt like it was her personal responsibility to help lead the girls through the church.

Harry leaned forward and caught Jean with a passionate kiss. The redhead wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

After pulling away from her, Harry wrapped his arms around Ravonna and pretty much swept her off of her feet. She closed her eyes when Harry captured her lips in an intense kiss. His tongue pushed deep into her mouth. The dark haired woman could feel his tongue go deep into her mouth and that tongue brushed against her mouth.

He pulled away from her and Ravonna looked completely star struck. Jean snickered in amusement and she grabbed Ravonna around the shoulders.

"See you in a little bit," Jean commented when she lead her off.

Harry turned his attention and walked forward to greet Selene in her office.

The door swung open and Selene waited on a lush looking couch in her office. Her nice black corset caused her breasts to be pushed up. She wore a pair of thong black panties, a pair of fingerless black gloves, and a pair of thigh high black boots. She crossed her sensual legs when she looked at him.

"Beloved, it is good to see you again, in the flesh," she said. She sprang up to her feet and closed the distance between them. She gave him a nice tight hug and kissed him hotly.

The kiss lasted several minutes and Selene used her fingers to play with Harry's hair. She worked him forward towards the couch and guided him back onto him.

Selene shifted herself onto his lap and curled her arms around him.

"Much business to be done here, I'm certain," Selene offered Harry. The green eyed young man looked at her.

"Well, I supposed that I had even more to do, because the time skip hadn't really set in yet," Harry answered.

Selene nodded in agreement. Her finger brushed against his chest when she played with him. She worked herself up and down him.

"You've gained a valuable resource," Selene said. Her body shifted against him for a moment. When she got comfortable, she relaxed against him. "Ravonna knows more that she's letting on, I'm sure. And I'm sure more about your ultimate fate."

"I'm the one that controls my fate, not anyone else," Harry replied. Selene smiled and nodded.

"And I wouldn't expect you to believe anything else," she said. "There have been numerous women who have lost their way. All I did was make sure that they have found a new way."

"Absolutely," Harry agreed. "And they have been educated in the ways of the Church."

"Yes, I wish to hear your opinion of the Church, obviously, it will have plenty of time to pick up," Selene said. She brushed her finger against his hair lightly.

"It does have plenty of time to pick up," Harry replied. He turned her around so she straddled his lap and she looked into her eyes. "Ravonna wishes to do what she can to help with the Church while she waits."

"She has grown loyal to you, you did rescue her from a hopeless relationship," Selene said. "I wouldn't necessarily classify Kang as someone who would have her in an abusive relationship. But it is most certainly a hopeless one."

"I agree that it's pretty hopeless," Harry commented. He looked into her dark eyes. "But we have her in a good place."

"I'm certain that Sonja wishes that she could be here, but she is on a recruiting mission," Selene answered.

'_Yes,' _Sonja agreed. _'But I'm sure that it will be more than worth it.'_

'_Knowing that you ladies have impeccable taste, I'll agree,' _Harry commented. He could feel Selene's finger slowly brush around the area of the side of his neck.

"It's been a long time," Selene said. She had his shirt off and her corset covered breasts pressed against his chest. "We can talk more business later."

Harry placed his hands on her thigh and he leaned towards her. He captured her with a sizzling kiss. Their lips pressing together were intense and hot. Their tongues kept pushing together to create some dominance between each other.

Things were about ready to get hot. Since Ravonna and Jean were about ready to get back from their tour, they would be invited to join the fun really soon.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night. The thunder cracked in the distance. A dark forest was one of the worst places for a person to be in a situation like this. The figure who was running through the woods knew this better than anyone else.<p>

The woman dressed in the cloak kept running through the woods. Her heart raced when the person chased after her. The village she was in was burned down for her crazed suitor to get after her. And now she was going to be the spoils of war.

"Come to me, you cannot run from me forever!" the loud and somewhat sinister voice commented when he rushed astride the horse. There was a loud clip, clop that could be echoed around.

The woman's eyes flickered. She slid down the rough terrain. The woman reared her head backwards.

She dipped into a set of trees. There was a loud sound of the man stride the horse chasing her. She ducked and weaved.

The fires that consumed her village flittered through the eyes of the woman as she continued to get chased. The woman breathed heavily and her breath quickened when she started to scramble. She nearly tripped over her feet and land face first onto the ground.

"I have you!"

There was a thunderous sound that matched the thunder that slammed above. The man came down off of the horse and approached the woman.

"Your beauty is amazing, I will burn down entire villages for it," the man whispered in a crazed voice. His features could not be quite made out in the darkness.

The woman backed up. What features she could make out was absolutely ghastly. Her heart kept hammering against her chest. Her hands grew completely numb when she looked at him. Her breathing escalated when she stared him down.

"Please don't, please don't," she begged him. A dryness appeared in her mouth when she looked at him.

She picked up a broken branch and slammed it down onto his shoulder. He grimaced when it backed off.

He drew a knife at her and swung it directly at her.

A shield popped up and blocked it. The impact shattered every single bone in his arm and he was propelled back.

"You know, the lady said no," Harry commented. He flittered into the distance.

"You ghastly rogue, what kind of sorcerer is this?" the man in the darkness asked. He pulled another knife out.

"You'd think that you'd learn before I break your other arm," Harry replied.

"I challenge you to combat for the woman," the man commented. His eyes glowed with malice.

"The woman is not a prize to be won," Harry said. He disabled him in two swift moves. The first move disarmed him of his attempted attack.

The second motion caused him to land face first onto the ground. His head smacked across the ground with a ricochet.

Harry walked towards the woman.

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked at him. "Is he…"

"He will without any medical treatment," Harry said. He could see that the elements of the forest would consume him. The rain continued to pour down. He approached the woman who was in the shadows.

She looked at him with nervousness. Harry could see that she was tentative and Harry didn't really blame her. He extended a hand forward towards her and helped her up.

"It's okay," Harry replied to her.

The woman could sense that she could trust him. He grabbed her hand and helped her up to her feet. Her knees were shaking when she stood up.

Her hood fell down and she slumped against him. She had been running for a long time through treacherous environments for a long time.

'_Well that's interesting,' _Harry thought. He was about ready to declare who she was but suddenly he could feel the bond link disabled.

He realized that it was because time had frozen around him. He held the woman, Hippolyta, in his arms, when he looked at him. He couldn't believe that he ran into the woman that was eventually to be the Queen of the Amazons in the future.

She did have to start somewhere and she had a fairly troubled past. It did explain why she held Harry in such high esteem if he saved her from an extremely terrible fate.

Harry wondered how time shifted around. He realized that he was no longer in the dark and brooding forest.

He was out of the darkness and into the life. He was in the middle of a bright and shining garden. It was the polar opposite of the dark forest. He looked up and saw that there was a large temple that was even more impressive than the Church and that took talent. The structure was extremely amazing.

'_Come,' _a soft voice commented. _'I'm waiting for you, we've been waiting for you all for some time.'_

Harry frowned and he still half held Hippolyta in his arms. He realized that he stood on Mount Olympus, the home of the gods. The only thing that he had to do was move forward.

He had some questions and he hoped that for once they would be met with answers. Hippolyta dangled from his arms when he walked her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Amazing didn't even begin to describe the temple that Harry found himself inside. He kept Hippolyta cradled gently in his arms when he walked inside. He whistled lightly when he walked inside.<p>

"There is a bed to your right, she can rest here. I wish to speak with you."

Harry guided Hippolyta down onto the bed. He gave her a slight sedative which allowed her body to react well to the healing magical he performed her.

That allowed him a second to turn around. He saw a woman that was extremely beautiful standing in front of him. Her blonde hair was sleek and perfect. Her blue eyes shined brightly with passion. Her cheek bones looked high and soft and her lips were rosy and soft looking. She wore a tight white toga that stretched over a pair of firm, round breasts. She held the perfect hour glass figure, with a tight ass and long legs. She wore sandals that showed the tops of perfect elegant feet.

The woman approached Harry. She had been waiting for this meeting for a long time, or perhaps a reunion of some sort. Her arms wrapped around Harry's neck and he leaned down towards her. Her lips pushed onto his and she kissed him.

Her lips tasted wonderful, of all of the greatest things in the world. His tongue brushed against her lips and he felt the taste. The desire which flowed over her lips was something else. Harry pulled back from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Aphrodite, it's good to see you again," Harry told her.

"It is good to see you as well, my love, I sensed your journey, and knew that we were destined to meet again," she said. She lead him off into the distance in a lush garden area that had a pool. The water flowed nicely.

The goddess of love stripped off her toga slowly, giving a bit of a show towards Harry. Her creamy skin was exposed and Harry saw her in all of her glory. She stepped forward and gave her hips a sway. She entered the pool and smiled.

Her hair flipped over the side of her face with a sultry gaze. She extended one finger forward and beckoned Harry to come and join her.

Who was Harry to turn down an enticing invitation such as that? He stripped down his clothes until he was nude as her.

He got into the pool with her. The water felt good in relaxing his muscles.

"Do not worry about Hippolyta, Hera has been summoned and she will look over her, she understands the role that she will play," Aphrodite commented. She could see Harry's sculpted body. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly ran her hands over it. She reached down and stroked his abs. "Sorry, love, but you look good enough to eat."

She pulled him in close and pressed her ample breasts against his back. Her chin rested on his hand when her legs wrapped around him. She managed to brush her foot against him lightly.

"You have drawn the attention of gods both old and new, and in some cases, the ire," she whispered. Her voice was the type that made men go hard by the sound of it but then again, she was the goddess of love. She nibbled onto his ear lobe. "But, I forget myself sometimes. We have some business to take care of. Hippolyta's…..pursuer was stirred up by someone as you well know."

"It doesn't seem like it takes that much to stir someone like that up," Harry offered her.

Aphrodite shook her head in the negative. She placed her hands on his lap and slowly went to work on him.

"Much to explain," she said with a soft sigh when she stopped herself. So tempting, but she needed to keep them both focused. It had been a long time since she experienced this young god. "But I can only offer you my perspective."

"I'd be glad to hear it."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued On February 19th<strong>**, 2015. **


	13. A Hot Night on Olympus

**Chapter Thirteen: A Hot Night on Olympus. **

* * *

><p>Aphrodite mused that time travel was one of the elements that was considered chaotic even by the terms of the gods and goddesses. Granted, it wasn't like they had much of anything to worry about. The nature of them was such that they could view pretty much any time period as needed and not have too many problems doing so.<p>

The woman sighed slightly, the smile crossing her face when she gazed at the young man. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him. They shared this moment in a hot spring in Olympus. This wasn't exactly the first time that such a meeting had occurred. The blonde stretched herself out against him. She lightly nipped on the back of his neck.

"There was an uproar when you traveled back in time," she commented. Her index finger slowly drew patterns around the area of Harry's chest. "The gods, well some of them don't like what they can't control."

She nibbled his ear and licked behind it.

"That's a big surprise," Harry commented. Her actions were doing a wonderful job in starting to rile him up. The goddess of love had an entire bag full of tricks at her disposal that she could use to make a man grow extremely week in the knees. "Shall I assume that it is the usual suspects who contended with….me being here."

"That would be something that you should assume," she agreed. Her fingers continued to stroke him. "Big Z was the biggest one. But these days, he's nothing but a hot blowhard. The only reason why he's the king of the gods is because the other ones don't want to handle the responsibility."

"Hera is a saint for dealing with him," Harry replied.

"Hera deals with a lot regarding Zeus, almost to the point of foolishness," Aphrodite commented lightly. She continued to play with him, her fingers stroking him in every which way, but through the usual areas. "I suppose that it has something to do with her attempts to be a good role model for all women. And through this time, divorce isn't even a concept that has been dreamed about."

The goddess of love clashed with Hera on a few things. One of them was her determination. Granted, there was a part of Aphrodite that admired Hera's determination. Zeus would have tested the patience of any women. Some of the people of Olympus thought that Zeus needed to be knocked down a peg or two of ten.

"I think that she need to see that things look a bit better on the other side, maybe we can convince her of this later on," the love goddess commented. "Not that I would ever dream of interfering with something as sacred as her marriage. There are some things that shouldn't be tampered with."

"Trust me, she does have an iron will," Harry commented.

The goddess of love sighed, or maybe scoffed. "She does, it tends to be her best and most annoying attribute."

The goddess of love decided to switch tracts after a moment.

"But, we've known for some time, even before you have traveled back, that you have the potential for something," Aphrodite said. She spun him around so Harry could properly face her. Her legs straddled over his hips. Their sex was just an inch away from meeting. "A young god is something that only comes along once in a life time. It's something that should be cherished and not ruined."

She placed her hands on the side of Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Cherished and not ruined, that's really the bottom line, isn't it?"

"Some people would want to ruin me on sheer principle," Harry responded.

The goddess of love sighed. "If that isn't the truth, honey, then I really don't know what it was. And it's not just on this mountain. Zeus gnashed his teeth and went up to his room when he found out when you were coming up here for a chat. Obviously, you have many fans. His wife is included in that."

"But, naturally he doesn't think that I'm going to ruin his marriage," Harry answered.

"Yes, because all know that's something that Zeus cherishes above all else," Aphrodite commented. There was slight sarcasm that could be heard in her voice when she spoke. Her smile grew even more prominent. "But I don't think that it will make all that much of a different. If Zeus's numerous infidelities did not destroy his marriage, then I doubt that you will make that much of a different."

Her arms wrapped around his neck when she spoke. Her perfect soft tits pressed against his chest and she smiled.

"You feel the darkness coming, don't you?" she asked him. She actually dropped her flirty tone into something more serious.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But I see the light coming as well. It's two distinct presences, one friendly and one non-friendly."

"There are always new gods that are willing to bump off the old ones," Aphrodite said. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "And the old ones do nothing to hold onto their positions, until it is too late. But in some cases they don't need to. The new gods are about as self destructive themselves."

The love goddess paused.

"You are the shining light," the goddess of love stated.

"So I've been told," Harry commented to her. There was a slight grin that crossed his face.

"I'm not telling you anything that you don't already know, though," she answered. Harry shook his head and smiled. She decided to offer one other bombshell to him. "And I believe that Hippolyta is now awake, so we'd want to meet with her."

She felt the cool spring splash against them. The cold water did interesting things to her perfect breasts.

"And then, we can truly get down to business," she whispered suggestively in his ear.

Harry was intrigued by that naturally. He could feel her soft lips tease him when he sat in the pool.

* * *

><p>Hippolyta slowly woke up. She passed out from the stress of the day that was. She barely escaped her burning village with her life. The screams of women that she couldn't help went through her ear. She felt so helpless, completely and utterly devoid of any ability to help anyone.<p>

'_Never again,' _she thought. She vowed never to be that weak again. She would grow strong and she would learn.

Hippolyta felt a stabbing pain through her shoulder for a second. A soothing hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Relax, my child," the woman commented. "Your body is nearly healed, but it will be a few more moments before I can clear you."

Hippolyta turned to face the woman and she had dark hair. She wore a purple toga that wrapped around her body. Her legs were bare except for her feet which had a pair of soft looking slippers on them.

"My name is Hera," she commented.

"Like the goddess," Hippolyta answered in delirious state.

"Yes, like the goddess, because I am the goddess," Hera answered. The look on Hippolyta's face amused her. "Do not strain yourself because you're almost healed."

"I hate being helpless," she groaned. That monster(it would be a discredit to men to call him one) chased her for what seemed like hours. Until her mysterious savior saved her. She was utterly cornered and there was no way out, at least that's what it seemed like.

"I know, my child," Hera answered her. There was plenty of sympathy in her voice. "But you won't be helpless for very long."

Hippolyta's eyes flashed towards Hera.

"There are promising things for you soon enough," Hera commented. She brushed the woman's hair from her eyes and looked in her face with a smile. "I can promise you that. This is a trial that you have passed."

"I don't feel like I have passed any trial," Hippolyta passed. She could see the warm dark eyes of the goddess before her. "I think that you hold me in higher esteem than I hold myself."

She smiled at the young woman. "We are our own worst critics for an obvious reason. Do not despair, for things will get better for you. You'll see it sooner than anyone else if you just look within yourself."

Hippolyta subconsciously rose to her feet. She was dressed in an elegant purple toga that matched Hera's and not the ragged clothes that she wore previously. The woman turned her head around and could appreciate the beauty of Olympus.

"You have much promise, my child," Hippolyta commented to her. She leaned forward and touched her hand to the woman's face. "That's one thing that you should believe in, if you believe in nothing else."

"Yes, I understand," she answered. The woman placed her soft hand on Hippolyta's cheek and slowly traced her hand down it. "And my savior…"

"He is here," Hera commented.

"What is he?" Hippolyta asked. She realized that was a rude question seconds after it spilled out of her mouth.

Hera looked at her with a raised eyebrow and the future Amazon Queen back peddled. "Sorry, it's just….."

"Something that defies all description," Hera answered. She leaned closer to Hippolyta. "He's something that you're going to have to see yourself to personally believe."

Hippolyta wondered what she spoke of.

"He is in the next room, with Aphrodite," Hera commented. She knew that the goddess of love had her own devious plans.

Hippolyta nodded. She felt completely refreshed and ready to take on the world. She took some ginger steps when she made her way out. Her heart beat steadily against her chest when she kept walking. The woman crossed over the threshold in no time.

She stopped at the door.

"Go on in, they won't bite," Hera said. She had to return to her duties. She needed to check on her husband at any rate after he threw his tantrum.

It was amusing sometimes how the king of the gods can have a mentality of a five year old. Hera thought that she put up with a lot, but with her roll, she had to honor her marriage vows. Even if said marriage vows were not honored on the other end at times, given the number of bastard children he sired.

Granted, all of the gods did it but Zeus seemed to make an art out of doing so.

Hippolyta crossed the other room and she could see Harry and Aphrodite naked in the spring, in a tender embrace.

"I'm sorry….I just….."

"No need, feel free to join us," Aphrodite said.

"I…" Hippolyta said. She found herself distracted by his naked body. "I wish to thank…..Harry for him swooping stopping that monster. I don't know what came over that monster when he attacked us."

"Why don't you get out of the pool so you can thank her properly?" Aphrodite commented. She nudged Harry on the shoulder.

"Yes, it would be rude of me not to."

Harry noticed something extremely odd. Hippolyta wasn't the self-assured Queen of the Amazons that she was when he knew her. She would grow into that over time he was sure. The young man stepped up to face her.

The dark haired woman eyed him or rather a certain part of him. That caused her to grow breathless when she looked at him.

"And you're quite welcome," Harry said.

"Yes, thank you," Hippolyta said. Her brain seemed to be incapable of formulating a response that was more clear than that.

The goddess of love made her way behind Hippolyta. She placed her slim hands on the woman's waist. "Then why don't you thank him properly? I can sense that you want to. Love is the greatest way to heal a person. Let Harry show you the way."

Hippolyta stepped forward, with Aphrodite giving her a nice little nudge into Harry's arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and dipped her. He gave her a long and passionate kiss.

Aphrodite closed her eyes and they were suddenly in a lavish bedroom. They were in a nice heart shaped bed with soft red sheets that was surrounded by scented candles.

"A bit much," she admitted. She gave a lengthy sigh. "But you know what, it will have to do, won't it?"

The love goddess could see Hippolyta fall back onto the bed.

"Please, show me what love is," Hippolyta begged them.

* * *

><p>Hera returned from Zeus's quarters. Or rather she returned from slightly outside of Zeus's quarters. He refused to come out.<p>

Patience was a virtue to some but for Hera, it was a pretty learned skill. She knew that through all the years through marriage that it wasn't going to all be sunshine or roses. But she would have settled for some sunshine and roses.

Divorce was the greatest extreme. It hadn't technically been established yet during this time period. There were some women who filed for widowhood which was something that left a bad taste in her mouth. It really did depend on the man what kind of bad taste she had.

"You seem distracted."

Hera turned around and sure enough, she came face to face with Harry Potter. Not much time had passed on the outside but she was sure that with those time dilation spells that Harry mastered, days might have passed at the very least.

"Just taking a walk," Hera commented to him. "Feel free to join me."

"Your husband might not be too happy," Harry answered.

"My husband can just go sulk more if he's not happy," Hera answered. She took Harry's arm and led him off. "Sometimes I don't know why we're dealt the fates we are dealt. The fates are a mysterious and well complex thing."

"Did it take you a long time to determine that?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, it did," Hera answered. "I'm placed in this marriage…"

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy?" Harry asked.

"He wasn't always like this…..well not always this bad," Hera said. "I thought that I could fix him or perhaps tame him."

Hera gave a long sigh.

"I really am the saint of all women, I've seen that excuse given many times," Hera said. She turned slowly and looked Harry in the eyes firmly. "Do you know how many times I've encountered women who gave that can excuse?"

"More than you can count, I'd expect," Harry said.

Hera gave her a smile in response. "But, it is true. We tend to overlook the flaws of the ones that we care about."

"You do realize that you could walk away at any time," Harry said. Hera turned towards him and a brisk smile crossed her face.

"I could walk away at any time," Hera admitted. She allowed a long sigh to escape her body. "But what kind of example is that going to give women everywhere?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that question?" Harry asked her.

Hera inclined her head slightly to shake it. One might see that she was smiling when her head was put down. "I'd prefer that you don't. And I'd know that you'd be bluntly honest with it."

"A bit too honest?" Harry asked.

"I know something about coming across as a bit too honest," she admitted. She absent mindedly leaned on Harry's shoulder when they stopped at the garden. "It makes me come across as a bit of a bitch to some people I'm sure."

"I wouldn't say that," Harry answered. Hera turned towards her shoulder and cast an eyebrow towards him.

"You know how I'm depicted in legends, but legends often have a way of getting confused for the truth," Hera replied to him.

"The people that made those legends had an ax to grind," Harry said. "They seem to think that you're spiteful."

"We all can be spiteful," Hera replied to him. She snuggled herself up against Harry's shoulder when she pushed up against him. "Exactly how spiteful I can be really depends on if the people who deserve it."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and turned for him to face him.

"Why can't more men be like you?" Hera asked him.

"Well, I don't know if more than one of me will end well," Harry said. Hera shrugged her shoulders.

"True, and that might also downgrade how special you are," Hera answered. She realized that things were about ready to get a bit hot and intense if she wasn't too careful.

And this was a time where she was sorely tempted to throw her marriage vows in trash. Her husband did it and he was only bound to get worse as time continued to go on.

"I hate you," Hera said. Harry raised her eyebrow. "Temptation, a true temptation, you know that, don't you?"

"Well, sorry," Harry told her. It was obvious that he didn't seem as sorry as he let on in his words.

Hera felt the wind blow against her. She blinked when she leaned against the wall.

"Hippolyta will be the first of them, it's time for women to get a sanctuary that will allow them to grow strong," Hera said. "Artemis and Athena have both agreed with me, and you know Aphrodite will jump on it."

Hera decided to restrain herself from making the obvious joke.

"You and Hippolyta are going to create something special to begin with," Hera added. She stroked his shoulder and smiled. "And…I'm sure that you figured out as much."

"I had an inkling," Harry answered her. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked into her.

"Temptation, why do you have to be it?" Hera asked. She stepped back. "I think that it's time to send you and Hippolyta back."

"Are you afraid of what I do?" Harry asked her. Hippolyta raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a soft smile.

"No, I'm afraid of what I might do," Hera said.

She could hear Hippolyta approach them. The future Amazon Queen walked forward towards them. She approached Harry.

"Remember, my child, you will accomplish great things in the future," Hera said. There was a fond tone in her voice when she spoke to her. "You stand beside of all others and you will never be judged as weak again, as an easy target."

"I know, and thank you," Hippolyta said. She stepped forward and her lips brushed slightly against Hera's. She was surprised of her daring.

"I will not blame you, because I'm certain that Aphrodite put you up to that one," Hera said. She smiled when she looked at Harry.

'_Do it, you know you want to,' _Aphrodite egged her on. _'What's a kiss compared to all of what your husband does? It's nothing at all. I admire your dedication, but this is getting absurd'_

'_Hush, don't you make this any worse than it already is,' _Hera answered. She folded her arms up.

"Farewell," Hera said. She tried not to look directly in Harry's eyes. They were the downfall of numerous women and they would be her downfall if she wasn't careful. "Be safe and have safe passage."

Harry took her hand gently and kissed her on her hand. That was something that Hera almost wished that she didn't do. She was glad that he did though. Harry and Hippolyta faded.

Hera watched them leave. She was going to have to keep a close eye on them and their future daughters. Things would be extremely interesting from here.

* * *

><p>"It's time to introduce you to the girls," Harry said. He looked towards Hippolyta. "You will be meeting them for the first time, even though they've already met you."<p>

This one simple statement caused Hippolyta's head to spin. The woman's eyes flushed over when she looked at Harry. "Exactly what do you mean…."

"How much do you know about time travel?" Harry asked her.

"Is it even possible?" Hippolyta asked. Harry looked at her. "Well given that goddesses and gods exist, I would assume that it would be possible. And it would pretty much explain so many stories that have been told throughout time."

Harry smiled. The stories regarding him were spread far and wide. If there was one thing that was true, it was that the Legion spread words of his exploits. They made sure that all of the women throughout time knew it.

He stopped and felt something in the air. He returned back and there was something watching him. He turned around and looked around in the shadows.

"What's the matter?" Hippolyta asked him. She was surprised to see this brave warrior to be so distracted and on the same time so unnerved.

"Just the backwash of travel apparently," Harry said. It was the same thing that he and Jean sensed earlier tonight. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and led her off in the other direction.

Hippolyta frowned when Harry lead her off in towards an extremely handsome church. She had never seen anything like that in her voice. Her mouth hung open. She realized what it was.

"It's a monument for the Star Child," Harry said.

"So the legends are true?" Hippolyta asked. She had an idea that she would build a monument for him when the island is established. She would teach her future sisters of her exploit. "So, you do come from a distant time, to stop menaces all throughout time?"

"Yes, in the past, the present, and apparently the future," Harry agreed her. He lead her through the long and amazing hallway.

She could see the emblem of the Phoenix on the wall. She recalled the story that one of the Star Child's mates was a young woman who could manifest the powers of a cosmic power beyond the stars. That cosmic power represented in the form of the mythical Phoenix like creature.

"I take it that you approve," Harry said. Hippolyta slowly nodded her head. She resembled a bobble head. "Just wait, there's far more than this. This is just the entrance hall."

Hippolyta stood up straight when she looked at him. She could sense something around her. The doors swung open and the physical manifestation of the Phoenix Force arrived in the flesh. She wore pure white robes with a Phoenix emblem that attached to her robes. Her red hair flipped down across her face when she stared him down.

"Jean, this is Hippolyta, Hippolyta, this is Jean Grey," Harry told her.

"A pleasure to meet you," Hippolyta said. She felt in awe of another goddess.

'_Don't worry, you'll get used to that,' _Harry thought to her. Hippolyta jumped up. _'And you'll get used to that as well.'_

The door opened and Kara and Kitty walked out, followed by Gwen. There were some other girls.

Kara was caught off guard by the presence of Hippolyta. She thought that she ran into Diana from afar but she shouldn't be born yet.

"You must be Hippolyta," Kara said and she walked over towards her.

"It's really weird to see her when she's so young," Kitty said. That caused Gwen to lightly rap her on the back of the head in response. Kitty jumped pretty much halfway up. "I mean, it's not that she's old, it's just that…"

"This is before she ascended to her role, yes," Harry commented. He decided to approach this with tact. "This motormouth here is Kitty. This is Gwen, and this is Kara."

Kitty frowned at Harry's description of her. Gwen patted her on the back lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Hippolyta," Gwen commented. Kara nudged her in the shoulder.

"Not yet," Kara said. She nearly cracked a smile at the fact that Hippolyta was thrown off by that declaration. "You know all about the entire time travel thing regarding Harry, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Hippolyta said. "Hera said that I should stay here while the island is set up. Her and Artemis would come and collect me."

"Yes, I discussed the matter with her just before you arrived," a voice said from the hallway. Selene approached her. "And I'm really happy to have you, Hippolyta. My name is Selene. I am the head priestess of Har-Zod and the founder of this church."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued on February 28th, 2015<strong>**. **


End file.
